Ink
by MonDieu666
Summary: Sky High has implemented a new partnership education system but when Mindy is paired with Lash, not only does she have to deal with her useless power but the bully as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing at all

**INK**

I hate my name! I don't know what my mother was thinking but Mindy makes me sound like some damn Mickey Mouse groupie. I honestly don't think it's fair that she got a perfectly reasonable name like Jennifer and my fathers name is Michael.

Did she want me to rot in purgatory?

"So are you like Mickey mouses' girlfriend or something?" Zach asked.

"Not exactly. You see her name is Minny and is also, incidentally, a mouse," I explained, "it's not because I don't want to be his girlfriend because I left heart wrenching messages on his answering machine but he doesn't think cross species would work."

Zach looked very confused. Good, Mindy! Great work; confuse the only people who have talked to you all day. The dark haired girl laughed and affectionately pushed Zach.

This was my first day in Sky High and I was seated at the lunch table with Will, Leila, Magenta, Ethan and Zach. The only people who had befriended me.

"So what's your power?" Will prodded.

Ah the dreaded question followed swiftly by the dreaded explanation. I could almost predict how the conversation would go!

"It's a bit unusual," I mumbled trying to prolong the moment.

"Zach can glow," Ethan pointed out jerking a thumb at said boy.

"When I say unusual I really mean it," I stated enthusiastically.

There was a pause. "Zach can glow," Ethan repeated the hand gesture.

"Fine. I can control tattoo's," I explained.

"Huh?" Will said brown eyes widening. The eloquence of the table astounds me.

"Tattoos on your flesh. I can control them," I replied to all the blank faces. This is the part where is gets predictable.

One…

Two…

Three…

"What does that mean exactly?" Leila asked. I wish I could place probability bets with myself. Ever since my powers had developed I got asked the same question over and over.

"At the moment I can only make them move around on the skin but Principle Powers said they would develop. Well she said they should. Ok the phrase used was could."

"What do you mean develop?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Um she mentioned something about assuming physical shape but I think it's actually taking on characteristics of the tattoo that is most likely," I informed them trying to remember the very large words that Principle Powers used.

"Physical shape would be like pulling a sword out of the picture and really having a sword right?" Will was trying to comprehend.

"Yeah and with the characteristics thing I could make tattoos of fire literally feel hot to touch," I further elucidated.

"Speaking of fire where's Warren?" Zack asked the group looking around. Will shrugged.

"Whose Warren?"

"Just a mate of ours," Will answered her.

"He repeated just to be in our year. He told the teachers he didn't pay attention in any classes so he may as well try again," Zach said proudly as he clearly found this fact awesome.

"He's actually really smart," Leila hastened to assure me. I didn't know who the hell Warren was so I was big with the not caring but I wondered why Leila felt inclined to tell me so quickly.

"Speaking of repeatee's," Magenta whispered, "look who just walked in."

A tall boy, a short boy and a black girl walked into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" I asked craning to look.

"Remember how we told you about Royal Pain's attempted take over," Will began with an obvious shudder.

"Yeah!"

"Well those three were her little accomplices. We knew they were horrible but we didn't think that they would really involve themselves in something so serious," Leila looked most concerned.

I surveyed the group again. They did not look like villains… not that I knew a lot about what they were supposed to look like but I never thought it would resemble a combo of tweedle dee, tweedle dum and skipy the cheerleader. The taller boy was attractive but looked like he belonged with some angsty boy band rather than badass villain groups.

"So why were they let back in?" I wanted to know.

"Principal Powers is a softy really and somehow thinks these guys can redeem themselves. Royal Pain went to solitary but these guys are back. Probably right back to bullying!" Will snorted with disgust. Ethan nodded energetically clearly lost in some hideous flash back.

"Names and powers?" I was secretly trying to guess which each one would possess. I'm betting the cheerleader has the power of the facial. Which seems a little unfair since I can only make pictures move.

"Penny can multiply herself. Thrice the bitchiness in one petite package," Magenta eyed the black girl with contempt.

"The tall one is Lash. Self explanatory!" Ethan glared at the older boy.

"He whips people? Kinky!" I joked while Ethan looked slightly mortified.

"He stretches," Zach confirmed.

"The last one is Speed. He runs really fast," Leila pointed at the shorter slightly tubby boy.

I tilted my head and looked at Speed, "well if that ain't a little slice of irony right there!"

"Life's cruel that way," Magenta agreed shaking her head.

"Hey there's my man," Zach proclaimed standing up to greet a boy with dark brown hair around his chin.

"Don't speak Zach, you only embarrass yourself," The guy retorted but he was only half serious.

"Warren this is Mindy," Leila performed the introductions.

"Pleasure," Warren flashed a smile. I wanted to melt but that was Ethan's power.

"Ha uh um," I finished lamely.

"She is actually more coherent than that usually," Magenta told Warren who looked confused.

"Sorry really pretty smile but back to normalcy here," I managed a normal smile. Leila shot me a weird look.

"She can manipulate tattoos," Zach raced to tell Warren before he had even settled in the seat beside Ethan. At this rate I would never have to inform anybody ever again. Zach would do it for me!

"Cool. What can you do to mine," He pulled up his sleeve to flash his wrist. Flames wound around his wrist. Oh fantastic. A chance to demonstrate the uselessness of my powers.

"Aren't we not allowed to use our powers outside of the gym?" I asked hesitantly.

"Minor detail of a regimental society," Leila grinned mischievously.

Realising I had no way out of it I waved a hand over his wrist. The flames started dancing like it was a really fire. There was no light or warmth just the incredibly realistic movement.

"That's pretty weird," Warren stated gazing at his arms.

"Yeah," I agreed and waved a hand to revert the tattoo back to normal.

"So what tattoos do you have?" Ethan wanted to know.

"Um none," I winced as I said it.

"But your power is tattoos," Will said incredulously.

"Let me explain it this way. You know the story where you ask your parents to get you belly pierced cause it will make you cool and fit in etcetera. Well I explained to mom that I needed this to be cool she laughed and said when you turn seventeen," I recounted the story feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Well I refused to show my powers on placement day," Leila reminded the table.

'Brave," I muttered.

"Well they've abolished the silly hero support class and are implementing a new system due to our protestations!" Leila confidently countered.

"Speaking of, does anyone know what's happening and when?" Magenta asked looking around.

"You get paired with person and go to classes together and fight crime as equals," Warren told Magenta and finished with a ridiculously high voice, "'we're partners against crime' is the new slogan."

"The list go up at the end of lunch I heard," Ethan piped up.

"Cool man. I can't wait to see which lucky person gets put with Zach attack," Zach cried happily while Will stifled a laugh and Warren stared intently at his food. I wondered whom I was going to be partnered with. Attending classes together and fighting crime? How was she going to defeat crime with her level of powers? I suppose I could find someone with a naked lady tattooed on their back and bring it to life to distract the bad guy.

"I just feel sorry for whichever poor sap is put with our newly returned bullies," Leila scoffed.

"Listen up kids," a voice boomed over the cafeteria.

"Boomer," Warren groaned and lifted a hand to massage his temple.

"I am about to place the list. People were carefully paired with complimentary powers. When I say go you can come check then please pair off to share hellos and realisations that you are stuck with this person till you retire from crime."

There was that fighting crime again. This was a wholly new concept for me since all last year I thought going to university and becoming a doctor or a lawyer were on the cards but apparently I was a budding superhero and that meant advocating justice.

"GO!" Boomer roared. Kids scrambled for the list using powers to get there faster. Boomer chuckled clearly enjoying the moment of chaos.

Her own table made a bolt for the list after a minute or two of trying to look like they were too mature to scrabble. Even Leila joined the fray.

Ethan melted to dodge one boy shooting electricity to clear his path while Warren flared a hand in the face of a blond girl who glared icy daggers, which made the air feel cold.

"Ex-girlfriend," Magenta mumbled in my ear before disappearing into the body of a guinea pig. That was weird.

Will was carefully pulling people out of the way and setting them down. I saw an opening and dashed up towards the list when a blur of speed flashed past me and a hand grabbed the back of my shirt tripping me backwards. Speed and Lash moved past laughing easily. Leila helped me get up.

"I wish I could write a rude word on his head in ink!" I said passionately.

"Can you even use your powers for that?" Leila inquired.

"I was thinking more along the lines of permeant marker," I confessed.

"I'm with Zach," Will said as he walked towards us two girls, "And you're with Warren, Leila."

A puddle suddenly materialised beside them, "I'm with Magenta." Ethan appeared looking happy.

"I gotta see this list," I grumbled and started elbowing to get closer. I stared at the list and searched for my name. I found it just as I heard a disturbing voice say, "I'm with some chick who thinks Mickey Mouse is her boyfriend."

"Lash," I read the name out loud just to double check. I turned slowly to face him.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm Mickey's girlfriend," I answered sardonically.

"What?" Lash replied.

"This may take a while," I groaned out loud.

"Hey who are you with Mindy?" Warren asked coming up behind me.

"Elastic Boy," I said weakly.

"Ouch. You get to be villain's friend," Warren grinned his support. I shook my head.

"What is going on here?" A voice screeched, "This looks like a zoo. Boomer you were supposed to call the names out."

"Sorry, principle Powers. Forgot I guess," Boomer feigned sheepishness.

"Students pair off now," Powers yelled in a voice almost as powerful as Boomer.

Lash and I were left staring at each other.

"Well I guess you know what I do," Lash began awkwardly. Left one on one and his communication skills fled.

"I control tattoos. I can make them move on the skin and no I don't have any. It is actually a useless power," I took a breath. Lash looked horrified.

"I have to go to all my classes with you," He whispered slowly.

"Yeah but at least we won't have to fight crime together. I hear you swing the other way so unless we fight each other ain't no justice gonna be done," I adopted a southern accent for a moment.

"It was a phase," Lash stated but he smirked. Can you feel the sincerity!

"Right. I'm sure it was and sure that we're are all gonna to ride unicorns to class, hold hands and sing godly hymns to one another!"

"So Mickey's girlfriend you'll just have to keep me in line," Lash said this as if he knew that with my pitiful power I could do jack all.

"Do what you want. I'll just go solo, tell the world we had creative differences and you had a drug problem. Worked for the Spice Girls."

"Did they have a drug problem? I didn't think they did!" Lash said confused.

"Clearly you were the only one immune to the combination of Scary Spice and Ginger, and Posh Spice is another story," I threw my hands in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"If I say 'Aliens really are among us' I will sound like a bitch so I'm gonna stay silent," I crossed my arms.

"But you just said it," Lash observed.

"Said what?" I replied, playing dumb.

"Oh good! A comedian partner," Lash moaned.

"Well I know I'm not as funny as, say, tripping someone with a comically long arm but I will try," I said sarcastically.

"Wow you work on your absence of real humour and I can work on my drug addiction and attraction to crime and we can save the world with a rousing finale of 'Kumbia my Lord'"

I stared at him. This was going to be a very long year!

**AN: It would be much appreciated if you could review. It would make my day! Constructive criticism welcome as always!**

**MD666**


	2. Ridicule

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**RIDICULE **

"Sooooo let me get this straight," Lash said for the hundredth time.

"I doubt it," I replied with my head on the desk.

"You don't have any tattoos," He continued, ignoring me, "But your power is manipulation of tattoos."

"By Jove he's got it," I said with fake enthusiasm, which was some what contradicted by the fact I still had my head on the desk with my eyes closed.

"I don't get it!"

"Spoke too soon!"

"Did you explain to your mom what you need it for?" Lash was clearly baffled.

"No! Why didn't I think of that?" My voice was full of sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I distracting you from the riveting class we are in?" Lash demanded. I'm not a liar so I couldn't say yes. Legal Studies was the most boring class at Sky High. All about law suits and testifying. To make matters worse, each class was attended with you're partner.

Seeing as it was the first lesson and I was not a morning person, I wasn't paying attention. I thought since Lash was bound to end up on trial one day he might be paying a little more attention but he was trying to rationalise within his own mind why he got such a useless partner.

"But now you're a loser," Speed contributed.

"What are the uses of powers any way? Becoming hardy criminals such as you boys?" I was kind of peeved they were giving me a hard time about my abilities, or lack of.

"Well yeah. Come on, what girl doesn't think criminals are a little sexy?" Lash asked seriously.

"You want a list?" I finally sat up from the desk. Leila and Warren were on the other side of the room. I tried to get their attention so they could save me.

"Like you don't think the guys from oceans 11 are hot," Speed accused.

"Yes, fair point but easily countered with the disgusting villains in Batman," I retorted.

"Cillain Murphy, Batman Begins!" Lash snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"Excellent argument but loss of points for being unable to disprove the main point," I said with my best authority voice.

"Which is?" Speed prompted.

"All insane!" I observed. There, that must be a victory.

"Oceans 11 men aren't insane," Lash pointed out. I mused on this notion.

"But they are selfish, greedy and have emotional problems. Plus Danny is dating Tess. That qualifies as insanity!" I concluded.

The boys are quiet for a moment.

"Damn you woman, you have out witted us with your scheming mind," Lash said dramatically and pretended to jump out of the classroom window. The teacher didn't notice and I felt a little smile quirk my lips before shoving it away. The villain and I weren't going to get along. It may make this partner thing a little difficult but I guess I'm a sucker for bucking the system. Oh Leila would be proud! Speaking of partners though.

"Speed don't you have a partner to torment and inflict unnecessary psychological damage on?"

"My partner is a beech ball," He groans.

Lash nods sympathetically, "I understand man. I got Mickey's wannabe girlfriend."

"I'm just using him to get to Disney," I commented quietly.

"They're so painful!" Speed complained.

"Hey you guys are the villains who came in here and tried to take over and you think you have the right to good partners? God, you guys are idiots." I walked out of the classroom. I was slightly outraged. These guys had almost had everyone turned into babies and they acted like they were the victims.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you walked out of legal studies?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" I replied, trying to eat an excuse for a sandwich.

"Why?" Zach joined the conversation.

"Double trouble," Leila answered for me.

"You mean like those twins from the movie," Zach said enthusiastically. There was silence as we all looked at him.

"My little sister watched it," He defended. We gazed at him for a moment longer before pushing on.

"No! Lash and Speed," Magenta said, giving a contemptible stare at the bullies who were on the other side of the gym.

They were surrounded by people, which confused me. How did taking over the school guarantee you more popularity? A good-looking guy was chatting up Penny while the heroes sat at the edge of the school and did nothing.

"I feel sorry for the people they put with them," Ethan said slowly.

"Yeah poor Lauren ended up in tears," Leila muttered darkly.

"Lauren?" I questioned.

"She can turn into a ball," Will explained. I thought this was a cooler power than mine by far. At least she could shift shape and roll the hell out of danger. And if she fell of a cliff she could just be a ball and save herself.

"Who ended up with Penny?" Warren spoke for the first time.

"Some boy who can control electricity," Ethan answered.

"Well that's pretty awesome," I said feeling more pathetic.

"All he can do is make hair stand on end and balloons spark," Ethan confessed. I felt a little better. Maybe I could track down this guy and we could do parties together since all our powers seemed to be good for were party tricks.

"Has anyone noticed how the villains got put with people who would normally be sidekicks," Warren said.

"Be blunt," I snapped, offended.

"Seriously though look at it. They won't be sent into situations where they could interact with Villains. Therefore not being able to develop relationships," Warren surmised.

"Suddenly my uselessness feels useful," I stated dryly, opening a pudding and fumbling for a spoon.

"Hey you are doing a good job at reining in the villains," Zach said pumping his fist in the air.

"Well they are hardly villains. They are just kids with authority issues," I shrugged, "Not a lot of reigning to do."

"Besides reigning suggests riding and I don't think that's a conversation we wanna have," Magenta repressed a shudder.

"Thank you, Magenta, because we all want to visit the dark place," I pressed a hand to my eyes. Will was glaring at her for delivering unwanted images into his mind.

"Well you just defended them," Leila pointed out.

"I didn't defend them. I just said that they weren't really bad ass villains but I don't dispute the fact they are nasty bullies," I waved my spoon in the air for emphasis.

"Yep," Leila said simply. We followed her gaze to where Lash and Speed was picking on some small boy. Lauren was sitting on the side looking torn between wanting to help the boy and not wanting to get on the bad side of her partner.

"Do you think my role as watchdog involves stoping them picking on helpless children?" I didn't really want to get up and involve myself so I asked the opinion of the group. All of them nodded. Damn. Why do I ask these ridiculous questions when all I get is badness in return.

I stood slowly and wandered in the general direction of the bullies. I felt my heart beat a little faster at the thought of taking them both on. I had no powers and, while I did think it was wrong what they were doing, I didn't want to end up on the receiving end.

"Hey uh Lash, can I have a word?" I said quietly. He looked at me carefully. His arm was extended to ridiculous proportions holding some guy while Speed danced around hitting him.

"Yeah," He walked away from the boy but didn't let go. His arm stretched.

"Right what I wanted to say was…" I trailed off completely distracted by his super long arm.

"Mindy, I don't have all day," Lash prodded, looking bored.

"Stop picking on the boy. Get Speed to stop too!" I tried to sound confident but I was kind of breathless. I had images of him dacking me or something equally horrendous.

"Sure!" Lash said with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked. Clearly I was confused as my lip did that thing. You know the thing that's a cross between a smirk and a scowl and indicates bewilderment.

"No," He scoffed, "You're crazy, Mindy! I'm not gonna do what you say just because you say it. Unless you can think of a reason why I should."

I could only stare at him. I open and shut my mouth for a moment then stammered, "Because it's wrong."

"Compelling but no," He was just mocking me, "No how about you do something in return for this boy."

"Like what?" I asked slowly. I could think of a million things that he might make me do and none of them sounded very appealing.

"Well I think you should um tell coach Boomer you love him," He concluded.

"What?" I hissed.

"That or Medulla. Of course you'd have to tell Medulla in front of the class because that's the only time we see him."

"You can't be serious. I am not walking up to Boomer and telling him I love him," I curtly informed him before beginning to walk away.

"Hey Speed," Lash screamed, "Mindy reckons it would be a good idea to tie him up naked somewhere!"

"I did not!" I screeched!

"Maybe not but you know you give off this ambiguus vibe that is very open to interpretation," Lash said flippantly, "So humiliation or naked boy."

"You're repulsive!" This insult only served to make him smile.

"Maybe so but you're the one about to confess undying love to coach boomer who has entered the cafeteria right now… would you look at that," Lash grinned.

"I hate you so much," I said in a low voice, contemplating the success rate of tackling him and preventing him from tying the poor boy up.

"Run along now," Lash shook his hand to demonstrate. I rolled my eyes to cover the growing dread. I walked slowly across the room to where Boomer was pleading with the lunch lady to give him free food. Teachers could be so very pathetic.

I coughed quietly to get his attention, aware that Lash and Speed were watching.

"What?" He said loudly, which got the attention of the surrounding tables. Leila gave me a questioning look, which I returned with an entreaty for help. I can be expressive with my eyes when the situation calls for it, I could deliver a whole friggin narrative but all I received was blank stares.

"Um I just wanted to say that I uh… love you," I said the last bit in a tiny voice.

Boomer's eyes sprung open, "well that's a very flattering but you know you're a little young and the whole teacher student is a line not to be crossed."

I was mortified but at least he was keeping his voice low. I shot a look at Lash who was leaning on Speed laughing hysterically. At the least the boy had escaped. My first attempt at justice and what did I get? Humiliation! I walked away from Boomer with as much dignity as I could muster. I hated Lash so much and in that moment swore I would get revenge. I flopped down on the table beside Warren and let my head drop. He patted me awkwardly on the back while Zach bad-mouthed the bullies to make me feel better. My day could not get any worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was wrong. As usual I was painfully horribly wrong. It turns out that my day could get worse. It could get much much worse as I was soon to discover!

This must be some sort of ridiculous punishment for being not perfect. It is karma! It has to be something I did really wrong in my past life.

We have to learn to dance!

Now correct me if I'm very wrong but isn't Sky High a place to develop superhero powers not dance, as in co-ed. We got the spiel from Principal Powers about the end of year dance in which we would have to dance formally. And this isn't even the best bit. We're paired with our partners. If they were same sex partners like Will and Zach they would be paired with another pair of girls. Which meant that Leila danced with Warren and, Magenta with Ethan. Which means that I must dance with Lash.

Did I mention that I hate high school?

**AN: reviews would be greatly appreciated. thanks for my last ones. i will reply to them soon!**

**MD666**


	3. Beat Boy

**Disclaimer**: Nope nothing at all!

**anonee-moose **Since you didn't sign in I couldn't reply but thanks for the compliment and pointing out the Harry Potter thing. I completely forgot so I will work hard to make sure that the differences are obvious!

**BEAT BOY**

Clearly the bus driver had misdirected the school bus because I think I've landed in the eternal hell fires of the place below. Doomed to endless torment for my past sins.

On no wait. My mistake!

It is only dancing class! Note I use the term 'only' very loosely. And the term 'dance' even more so. In fact that whole sentence is an example of 'lack of a better word.'

What did I do wrong? And since when was Sky High's aim in life to turn out little Fred's and Ginger's. It wasn't like we could tap our way to a better world. Ok so it worked in the wizard of Oz but this is the real world we're talking about!

"I cannot believe I got stuck with Lash," I groaned lying on the ground near Magenta.

"Yeah and I'm sure Ethan is gonna be a real lord of the dance," Magenta teased.

"At least he won't try and trip you over every time you spin or something," I protested.

"Well at least you know Lash is here. Leila is almost positive Warren will wag," Magenta observed. Yes I did know Lash was here. I had already seen him twice. Once stuffing a kid in his locker and the second time he asked if I would rather dance with Coach Boomer instead! To which I promptly answered with the finger!

"Who's teaching us anyway?" Zach asked as he sat down beside us.

"Some ex-sidekick called Beat Boy," Magenta answered. I snorted, trying to refrain from giggling. That poor guy must have pulled the short straw something savage! I could just imagine the names he got called.

"Whose Beat Boy?" Will asked as Ethan and himself lowered themselves into a sitting position.

"The guy teaching us to dance," Magenta answered. I stretched myself out as far as I could go, quite comfortable on the gym floor. I would be perfectly content to spend a few hours next to my new friends and not think about anything, like evil partners.

Leila appeared in a breathless rush dragging Warren!

"I can't believe you were going to hide in the toilets till all this was over," She berated.

"I hate dancing," he said with a shrug. He had somehow been forced into his PE uniform, which I hoped he put on himself. Leila looked like she was in the mood to vehemently push him into it unwillingly.

"So I was just going to look stupid at the dance when you have no idea what you are doing. Or were you just planning on hiding in the toilet till it was over?"

Comprehending that he was fighting a losing battle with a determined female Warren conceded to an apology, "I'm sorry Leila." And then he smiled! I could see Leila's resolve melt away and felt myself following suit. Warren was actually very hot. You didn't really notice till you had seen him in his PE uniform with his tanned arms and nice compact body but once you did… well observe how all females steal Ethan's power!

I made eye contact with Magenta and she made subtle fanning motions. I giggled as a man took the stage.

"Hello, I'm Beat Boy and I've been brought in to teach you all how to dance. Now some may have heard of me," He looked around expectantly. We all stared blankly back.

"But for those who haven't," He continued disgruntled, "I can make people dance based on their moods and emotions. I've been informed you already have partners so if you could find them and a space of floor we can begin."

I lay there for as long as I could until I had almost been trodden on five times and then went to find Lash. I found the miscreant leaning against a wall observing the forming couples. He hadn't even moved to find me but had let me come to him. God, he was so cocky he made me want to hurt him.

"Hey Minny. Looks like we've found someone with a power almost as useless as yours," Lash welcomed me with.

"Mindy," I corrected, "Please get your speaking disorder solved, it is really doing your wit an injustice!"

"Ha ha she bites back!"

I stared at him, obviously peeved! I got stuck with the boy who alternated between class clown and class bully who probably couldn't, and wouldn't, dance! Not that I was a brilliant dancer or thrilled about being here but I still wanted to do an ok job!

"Whatever! You know you think you could just try and cooperate and make this as least painful as possible!" I suggested.

Lash smirked, "Alright, as long as you promise not to step on my toes!"

I glared at him. As if I was gonna step on HIS toes! More like the other way round.

"Now if you could just hold your partners in the traditional waltz position that would be wonderful," Mr Beat called, "Now I'm not going to use my power so we're just going to have to rely on natural ability."

"Too bad Lash," I muttered. He retaliated with a charming smile that sickened me. Why did I get the feeling he knew something that I didn't.

There was a lot of shuffling in the hall as the couples eyed each other uncomfortably. Nobody wanted to make the first move and touch their partner. I guess the whole old girl germ boy germ habit was dying hard.

"Oh god," Beat Boy moaned quietly to himself but still audibly enough for us to hear.

Sensing his work mates failing control Boomer stepped in, "You have five seconds to get into position or there will be consequences! One… Two…"

We were clasping our partners by the count of three. I had my hand on Lash's shoulder and tentatively place my other in his hand. His hand was bunched in my shirt.

"You know that is not my waist," I hissed.

"Sorry, couldn't tell," He joked but adjusted his hand so it rested on the curve of my hip. It still wasn't my waist but sometimes you just had to take it slow with boys. Besides I'm not sure I was that keen on Lash exploring any part of my body. He was attractive certainly but he made the terminator look like it had a wonderful personality.

I took this time to look around the room and see how my friends were coping. Will and Zach had been split and put with a girl partnership. One of them was looking at Will adoringly and the other was appearing as if escape from Zach was a priority. Magenta was staring off Ethan who was completely oblivious and just happy to be in a co-ed situation.

Warren and Leila had settled into a natural stance but neither was looking at the other. In fact they were both staring very deliberately in opposite directions. I found this interesting and wondered if maybe they had a past romantic history that I knew nothing about. That would make this whole experience fun for them.

"Now we're just gonna start with the traditional one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. And after that we try a spin… hopefully." Beat Boy said it like he didn't think it was possible at all!

"Here we go," I stated dispassionately as Beat Boy counted us in and flicked on music.

Lash took the lead and waltzed me elegantly to the eight before spinning me perfectly back into his body.

I gaped at him. He could dance! Really well!

"You seem surprise Minny," He said.

It didn't even register to correct him instead I asked, "How?"

"My mom enrolled me in dance classes when I was little. She has all these picture of me in these hideous dance costumes. She framed one for me but I hid it under my bed." He confessed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he realised he had said too much, "Tell any body that and I will kill you."

"Because that's what a hardened criminal would do right?"

"Exactly!"

Beat Boy instructed us to do a few more steps, which Lash conducted with ease. He was so good he even made me seem competent at dancing.

I was a little breathless at being whirled around the dance floor dodging other couples. I managed to gasp, "Don't you think actually being a good dancer is a give away you took lessons?"

"Nah let them think it's natural talent. The ladies will love that!" Lash informed me.

"Well let's wrap it up," Beat Boy announced, "We'll have our another lesson in two days. You all did well. Well some of you did better than others but we'll get there!" Beat Boy's demeanour said differently. He looked like he desired nothing more than to throw himself off Sky High.

"That was interesting," Magenta said as we sat on the bus on the way home.

"You're telling me," I agreed. Everyone else had already gotten off and we were the last stop.

"Who knew that Lash was such a good dancer?" Magenta crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"He took lessons as a child," I admitted.

"He was a child?"

"Apparently so!"

Magenta raised an eyebrow, "Hard to imagine big bad bully as a sweet child taking dance classes."

The bus pulled up and we strolled off.

"His Mom even has photo's." I laughed as I mentally saw a mini Lash in a sparkly outfit.

"Wouldn't you love to get your hands on that evidence," Magenta sniggered.

"Oh my God," I seized Magenta's arm, "Evidence!"

"What are you thinking?" Magenta prodded.

"Payback for the whole Coach Boomer incident," I replied with a devilish glint in my eye.

"Question. How are we gonna get any pictures?"

I slouched, "There goes my master plan!"

"Wait he totally lives two streets away from me and he's at detention this afternoon. We could make up some lie and sneak a picture," Magenta suggested.

"Like what lie?" I demanded.

"Anything!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hiiii. My name is Mindy. I'm Lash's new partner at Sky High and we have to introduce ourselves to our partners parents," I enthusiastically shook her hand.

"Oh hi," His mom looked taken back. She was tall and thin just like her son.

"Nice to meet you. You have a lovely house!" I was perky and dragging out all my words.

"Thank you dear. Uh would you like to come in for a drink?" The woman offered.

"That would be lovely!" I stepped into Lash's home with a mixture of fear and satisfaction growing in my belly.

"Lemonade?"

"That would be great," I chirped. I was more of a coke girl but hey I was infiltrating here!

"Here you go, Honey," She passed me a chilled glass.

"Thanks Mrs…"

"Oh please call me Rita," She interrupted.

"Ok Rita," I was grinning like an idiot and felt like a chipmunk!

"So you're Mindy. I've heard so much about you!"

That made me splutter into my drink. "You have?" I croaked.

How was that possible unless parents were informed about our partners by the school but my parents hadn't gotten any notification about Lash, just what I had told them.

"Yes. So how is my Lash doing? Not fallen of the rails again?" She was concerned about her son's wellbeing.

"Oh no he's charming," I lied. She didn't need to know about the whole bullying poor defenceless children and making me crack onto old teachers.

"That's wonderful," She breathed clearly relieved.

"Yes. I actually have a book that he lent me to return." I scrambled with my bag to hold up an old textbook.

"Well why don't you run it up to his room. It's up the stairs and the second on the right. I have to mind this cooking," She gestured behind her and I could see indeed that she was in the middle of a baking storm.

"No problem, Rita," I obliged and walked up the stairs.

His door was shut and I shifted nervously in front of it, not knowing what to expect. Maybe shackles attached to black walls or chemical experiments. Not what I got though. The room was very normal with dirty clothes on the floor, a messily made bed and band posters. I put the book on the pillow and surveyed it with growing interest. This was not the lair of a budding super villain. It was the room of an average teenager.

I bent to examine under his bed. Dirty socks and some magazines, which I was definitely going to avoid. There was a small box in the far corner near the wall, which was probably easy for Lash to reach but I had to scuttle right underneath.

The box was filled with pieces of paper. The photo was on top. Lash looked extraordinarily cute standing there in the photo with his hands on his hips in a dramatic pose. I knew I was only supposed to take the photo but curiosity got the better of me and I pulled out one of the pieces of paper. Imagine my surprise when I found a poem written on it.

It was apparently written by Lash himself and I could barely contain my glee. How much would his reputation for being evil be damaged if they discovered he had taken dancing lessons AND wrote poetry? I personally found this made him more endearing, like there was a side to him he kept hidden but high school was a jungle and conformity was the accepted way of being. You had to be tough and strong or you got eaten… and I was about to throw Lash to the wolves for revenge.

I stared at the words on the page and before I knew it I was reading the poem.

War and Pain 

_Gone insane_

_Death and hate_

_Bound to ones fate_

_Smile and die_

_Hide and get by_

_Longer last_

_Starve and fast_

_Lie and live_

Never give! 

The words echoed in my mind. So filled with emotion that I felt embarrassed. Sort of like I had caught him doing something like having sex. It was weird to hear Lash's vulnerability put into words by himself. He plainly wanted to keep it a secret too. I folded up the poem and put it back in the box. I stuffed the photo into my pocket and left the room.

"I have to go Rita, Thanks for the drink."

"Do you want to stay and say hi to Lash? He'll be home soon," Rita was hopeful that maybe some nice girl would take an interest in her son. However I had seen his cruel nature and did not think it could simply be described as a farce to hide his inner torment.

"I have to be getting home. My parents would worry. Tell him I said hello though!" He was going to know it was me immediately once the photo appeared, no sense in trying to disguise the fact.

"I will dear. Oh here take a muffin!" She thrust one into my hand without waiting for me to reply. It was big with chocolate chips.

"Thanks. Uh is Lash's dad at work right now?"

"No. He died back when Lash was very young," Rita's eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry. Is he alright about it?" I was staring, shocked.

"Yes. It was a long time ago but I think he coped very well," Rita gave a rueful smile.

"Well it was very nice meeting you," I said and moved towards the door.

"You too, dear. Don't be a stranger."

I walked down the street eating Lash's mom's chocolate muffins and thinking about what I had heard. Did I feel guilt? Hell yeah! Was I still gonna put the picture all over the school walls? Yes again. Lash may have had a bad childhood… all right so he made my family look the Brady bunch… but it was no excuse to treat every body horribly.

Lash was going to be taught a lesson and I really wanted to dish out some revenge.

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you like this chapter! And please all of you warn me if this gets like Harry Potter! Thanks a bundle guys.**

**MD666**


	4. Revenge

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing.

**REVENGE**

Magenta had been waiting at my house when I had gotten home and then we had run to the post office and printed of 150 copies of the photo.

We stuck them all over the school while everybody was still hanging out the front of the school.

I swore to myself that I would not try and hide from Lash because what I had done was just retaliation. In fact we were even. The plan to hide hadn't made any sense seeing as I had all my classes with the male any way. But I now had a growing feeling of apprehension in my stomach.

My reasoning that we were even didn't matter any more because I had a feeling Lash wouldn't be viewing this in a very logical way. In fact what's to say he didn't grab me right then and there and thrust me head first into a toilet bowl.

I began thinking crazy optimistic ideas like maybe he hadn't seen it. Impossible! Everybody was already talking about it. Or perhaps he didn't know it was me. Another lunatic thought. In fact over all I'm surprised he hadn't chased me down with a rocket launcher yet.

The first class was in the mad scientist lab, which meant there would be lots of fantastic little gadgets lying around that Lash could use to kill me with. Oh I had to stop being ridiculous. Lash was not going to kill me….

I was definitely getting a seat near Will or Warren.

Medulla was letting us in the classroom when I slowly turned the corner. I saw Lash push his way into the classroom.

"Nice knowing you," Magenta said clasping my shoulder.

"Magenta!" Leila scolded.

"It was your idea," I accused.

"Was not!" Magenta countered and ran inside before I could say anything. I slunk inside the classroom and lowered myself next to the bully unconsciously leaning back, preparing for a verbal attack.

He wasn't even looking at me. He didn't talk to me the entire lesson. In fact he spent the entire time staring moodily at his desk.

He was like that all day, which really confused me. What was wrong with the bully? The pictures had mostly been pulled down but there were still no consequences.

"What is going on?" I demanded to my table in general at lunch.

"Maybe he's seen the error of his ways," Ethan suggested.

"More like he is biding his time and then bam he's gonna be all like up with his revenge," Zach offered.

"Thaaaaaaaanks!" I snapped sarcastically.

"I agree with Zach," Warren muttered not looking up.

There was dead silence as we all stared at the quiet rebel. I blinked a couple of time to make sure I had heard correctly.

"Nobody move I want to memorise this occasion," Will demanded. It was a very odd moment when Warren ever agreed with Zach.

"Ok you can move again," Will said, waving his hand.

"What I was saying is Zach's probably right. Lash likes revenge!" Warren grumbled, clearly wishing he had remained stoic.

"So are you volunteering to be my bodyguard?" I asked batting my eyelashes. I was trying to win them over with my female willies.

"Sure we'll look after you, Mindy," Ethan promised.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I was more directing the question at Warren, Will or Leila," I stated apologetically. Magenta just shrugged but Zach and Ethan looked offended.

"What I mean is you guys are great for defence and stuff but when it comes to kicking the crap out of Lash… well I want him snapped in half or roasted," I explained.

"Well we all have your back," Will said.

"Thanks!" I gushed. Then the bell rang and they all bailed quickly for PE leaving me alone at the table. Well this was dandy! They said they had my back and then when it came time to walk the empty halls they left me. I realised the longer I stood there the less people were going to be in the halls so I made a quick dash for the corridors.

There was not a soul in the corridors.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked out loud, "Did you all band together, figure out I didn't want to be alone and bolt to class?"

"Maybe they knew I wanted a word," A voice said from behind me. I didn't get a chance to turn around before a hand seized my upper arm and yanked me into a cupboard.

The storage cupboard was cramped and there wasn't enough room to stand separately so most of our front bodies were pressed together. I'm lucky he was angry with me other wise it might have been an interesting situation. One that maybe I wasn't totally adverse to.

OH MY GOD! How could I even think such a thing! What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to be terrified of him then all of a sudden attracted to him in a very extreme way! It just wasn't right!

Now I couldn't look him in the eye where before I had been glaring angrily at him all full of self-righteous rage ready to tell him to go jump off a cliff. I was also leaning as far back from his as possible so as little of our bodies was touching. I hoped he interpreted this as intimidation rather than sexual attraction because I would never live that down. Also it would be handing him ammunition for his next attack!

He picked up on my discomfort. "What?"

"I just got hauled into a cupboard and you're asking me what's wrong?" I snorted. Men! They had no idea!

"You're acting like I'm standing here naked or something," Lash sounded cranky. I gave a quick squeak and looked determinedly at the ceiling. Why did he have to bring up nudeness?

"Carry on I'm listening," I invited while biting my lip. My words came out in a strange breathless hissing noise.

"What they hell were you thinking with the pictures?" He drawled.

"Uh revenge mostly," I stated incredulously.

"What for?" He sounded genuinely perplexed.

I couldn't believe that he had no idea. In fact I was that shocked I managed to face him again. "The coach Boomer incident and for being, in general, a very big wanker," The words died on my lips. I was just making this worse on myself! The ceiling was quickly becoming familiar.

"That was a private incident. There were only a few people who knew about that. The whole school saw that. Haven't you heard of let the punishment fit the crime? You should have gone for a more intimate vengeance."

He said intimate so smoothly. I wish he's stop talking and let me out of the cupboard. My hormones weren't coping. He had noticed my strange behaviour and relative silence and was staring at me with a quizzical look on his face. He looked quite cute when he was being quizzical.

Ok don't think about Lash. Don't think about Lash. Don't think about Lash. Think about someone else. Think about…. Warren. Think about Warren in his PE uniform. Do not think about Lash AND Warren.

"I have to get to PE," I croaked. My face was on fire and I was making a conscious effort to breath.

"Yeah we have save the citizen today don't we?" Lash said casually. Only I knew he wasn't being casual at all. I could the see the germ of an idea filtering across his face as he contemplated all the marvellous possibilities of humiliation.

I nodded and avoided eye contact. He flung the door open and I scrambled out and down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me.

I joined my friends late on the stands and glowered at them.

"What?" Will demanded. That seemed to be the question of the day didn't it.

"What happened to having my back?" I growled. There was no reply but they all became very interested in what Coach Boomer was saying. Save the citizen is the only part of Sky High that you didn't have to with your partner, which actually made no sense to me at all.

The point of the partnership system was so we could fight crime together but when it came to actual hands on practical we went with whoever.

Lash and Speed stood in the middle of the floor with the citizen dangling over a metal grinder.

"Speed, Lash who do you wanna be?" Coach Boomer called.

"Villains," Speed answered confidently. The crowd groaned.

"There's a surprise," Magenta muttered.

"Who do you want to pick?" Boomer continued. There was silence as an evil grin spread across Lash's face. I knew immediately what was up.

"How bad is it gonna be?" I asked Warren who was sitting next to me.

"With your power? You're gonna be decimated," Warren replied. See that's why I liked Warren. Straight forward with no intention of sparing my feelings on any level.

"Damn I need to develop my power," I mumbled, "And get tattoos."

"You're not wrong," Warren agreed with a grin.

"We pick Lauren," Speed picked his own partner.

"And Minny," Lash pointed at me.

I stood. "It's freakin' Mindy you stupid dumb… idiot!"

See what I said just then? Well that's what I would have said to him in class under my breath and he'd give me an amused look like he wasn't taking me seriously. But unfortunately it wasn't class and I hadn't just said it so he could hear. The whole crowd "ohed" excitedly and Lash narrowed his eyes.

Why can't I just shut up? I met Lauren's eyes as we hesitantly stepped into the ring. She looked terrified. She could roll the hell out of the way at least.

I went to stand by her side and whispered, "We are screwed."

"Yep!" She nodded.

"We can't beat them with our powers so lets just leap at them and kick the hell out of them," I suggested.

"That's a foul," Lauren gasped.

"I have a feeling there are gonna be a lot of fouls." I grimaced.

"Here's a plan," Lauren began, "I'll transform into a ball and you throw me at the citizen. I'll unmorph, grab the citizen and try and swing it to the side."

It sounded like a very reasonable plan, "What do I do?"

"Keep them distracted," Lauren said.

I always get the hard job! I looked at Lash who was stretching his muscles. I thought this was ironic as he could extend at will and didn't need to warm up.

"On my whistle," Boomer instructed. There was a short sharp blast and the game started.

Lauren went into a ball form and I hurled her towards the citizen. Speed intercepted her. I cursed. There went our plan but I had my own issues. Lash's arms were snaking towards me slowly. I spared a quick glance for Lauren who had literally back flipped out of being a ball. It looked friggin awesome and forced Speed to take a step back.

At that point Lash grabbed me and pulled me quickly toward him. He looked like he was gonna tie me up in his arms and just wait for the game to be over. I dug my heels into the wooden floor so he had to at least strain to pull me in. When I was within arms distance from him I raised my arm to hit him in the nose.

He grabbed my arm with both of his. I instinctively pulled my arm back, stretching his out. I recognised that this was actually an opportune moment and let my arm relax. He hadn't been prepared for that as my fist and his arms whipped back in, smacking him in the head.

I broke free of his grasp and made a run for it. The crowd was cheering and I distinctly heard Leila scream some encouraging words. Lash was protesting to Boomer, calling it a foul but Boomer said that as far as he was concerned Lash had hit himself in the head.

Lauren was rolling across the floor trying to dodge Speed who was a blur of movement. He caught her with his foot and she sailed through the air and bounced to a stop at my foot. I picked her up and went to throw her at the citizen again but Speed collided with my shoulder and sent us both reeling.

The crowd had started counting down from twenty as I stumbled after Lauren to try again but Lash prevented me from throwing her again. He tripped me and I landed flat on my back. I winced as my head snapped back into the wooden floor. My whole body ached and there was a collective intake of breath from the crowd as they observed my pain.

Lash didn't stop there he used his long arms to hurl me into the air sending me flying into the dumpster near by. I don't think I dented it with my body as much as it dented me. There was no give in the prop and I crumpled to the ground, absurdly contemplating how he had the strength to send me flying.

Speed was bouncing Lauren repeatedly as the count from five began. Lash bent over me and with a big smile he said, "Five… Four… three… two…one." The time sounded and my citizen got munched. I didn't really care about the citizen. It was a dummy and couldn't feel pain.

Me on the other hand.

There were dark spots in front of my eyes as I struggled into a sitting position. It was an effort to keep myself upright. I felt light headed and my body was tingling with a mixture of adrenalin and pain. I felt tears rise in my throat. I really was battered.

Lash had done a victory lap but had moved to be next to me again, going to his knees. There was a hush in the audience as it dawned that I really was hurt.

"Mindy, are you right?" Lash asked. His face was serious. I answered by sliding down to the ground resting my cheek on the floor. Boomer had jumped down from his high chair and was running to see if I was ok.

I felt like fainting. Like I was walking that fine edge between awake and dark. Most superheros had a higher physical tolerance of pain. They could get slammed into dumpsters and not even blink. But I was no super hero. I had a pathetic little power and a pathetic weak body.

"Get the nurse," Boomer commanded. He looked worried and I knew why. Sky High hadn't seen anybody sustain very serious injuries in save the citizens for years. It made me feel ashamed and as if I didn't belong here.

There was noise to the left and I realised that Lash had just been sent flying into the glass by Will. Warren's hands were on fire and he was advancing on Lash, who staggered to his feet. He didn't get a chance to burn the bully up because at that moment Principal Powers appeared. I don't know what happened next because the nurse came and all I could focus on was the slightly eccentric woman's gentle voice.

I did decide one thing though. I really hated Lash!

**AN: I love all of you who reviewed! seriously it is fantastic! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thoughts on final scene... too dramatic? Too unrealistic? let me know please!**

**MD666**


	5. Expression

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High. I keep putting it on my Christmas wish list but no sign of it yet!

**EXPRESSION**

"If it's any consolation I spent a lot of money on getting those photocopies!" For some reason I was trying to appease Lash. He had made me confess undying love to Boomer, had belted the absolute crap out of me but somehow I felt driven to make friends.

He just sent a withering look in my direction and flipped a page in his textbook, which pissed me off more than anything because I knew he was NOT studying. He didn't believe in learning and he wasn't using this study period to learn about famous costumes and their heroes.

The librarian glared at the pair of us for being loud. There were others being louder in the room but because it was Lash we were instantly a target.

"Stop acting like I did something so wrong," I hissed.

"Oh just sneaking in my house, talking with my mom, going into my room, _searching_ my room and taking one of the muffins!"

I winced. When said like that it did sound bad.

"I'm sorry." It just slipped out but I was sick of this attitude. He ignored me.

"Fine. You know what? I'm going."

"See if I care." He waved a hand to dismiss me.

"I won't because I don't care if you care!"

"Here's a spoiler so you don't have to wait around. I don't care!"

"I'm leaving now!" I stood and gathered my books.

"Woo hoo!" he cheered sarcastically.

I stormed out but I was back in a minute.

"What?" Lash snapped.

"I didn't have a hall pass." I grumpily slouched in my chair.

He sniggered, "did you get in trouble?"

"Detention. Which you share. You know partner system and all," I slapped the paper down triumphantly.

He stared at it wide eyed for a moment then stretched his arms so his hands wrapped around my throat. Ok so he was a psycho and strangling me. I could deal. I could deal.

"Help!" I croaked.

"You better watch your self Minny!"

"Me? I better watch my self? You threw me into a dumpster in save the citizen!" I squeaked. "I still have the bruises! And it's friggin Mindy!"

He looked thoughtful. "So when is this detention?"

"Tonight!" I rasped. I need a new partner and fast. Someone who wouldn't choke me. But I was actually quite interested in this whole detention thing because I had never gotten one before!

"But I have one already tonight!" Lash observed.

"Can you say double detention really fast over and over with out it sounding like ouble tension"

"Speaking of tension!" He was reaching for my throat again!

I yipped and ran away. Not like I could get a double detention too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Warren was staring ahead moodily, while Lash threw bits of paper at me. We were the only three in detention.

I was swinging my legs wishing someone would break the silence. I could do it but for now I wasn't brave enough.

It was getting unbearable and the pieces of paper were shitting me up the wall. I ran through my list of lines specifically designed to inspire conversation.

'Hey did you here about insert name here getting hit by a flying cow' seemed unlikely and inappropriate for the mood.

'Gee detention sucks' seemed logical but would probably only inspire a grunt from Warren and an 'it's your fault' from Lash… followed by a painful beating.

'Aliens invading' would likely see me sitting in corner with my nose against the wall.

That left my one other line. Created to surprise and startle into conversation.

"I'm pretty!"

It worked like a charm. Well so it didn't start a conversation but both boys stopped to look at me intently.

"Pardon?" Warren asked. Lash began to smirk.

"Well I was just trying to start a conversation and that line always works." I eyed their expression. "Don't you think I am?"

Warren stared at me and Lash coughed. I was offended. I was averagely pretty with hazel eyes but my red hair was pretty stunning. Ok so maybe I was living in deluded ego land but when we girls are fishing for compliments we at least expect a bite not a cough.

"Go to hell!"

"You're attractive," Warren said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up," Lash waved his arms in the air. "Did Warren Peace just say she was hot?"

"I said attractive," Warren retorted.

"So you don't think I'm hot?"

Warren looked from Lash to me and said the cruellest thing he could think of. "I'm beginning to see why you are partners!"

I gasped. Lash glared!

"Well back off the pair of you. No wonder no guy ever admits to finding females attractive to their face when they aren't dating!"

We spent the rest of the detention in petulant silence but I felt remarkably cheered when Warren and I got to leave while Lash had to stay. I made a big deal of saying goodbye to him. Just to emphasis the fact that we were leaving and he wasn't.

I walked down with Warren to where the detention bus was waiting. It was Ron but an old grumpy guy that really hated kids. We slid onto the bus without a hello. Ron you wanted to hug but this guy you wanted to disinfect.

We went right to the back and sat on the last seats. One each opposite each other.

"So you think I'm attractive?" I was just being annoying now that the compliment's novelty had worn of.

"I think lots of girls are attractive," Warren grunted.

"Yeah but I'm one of them?"

"I guess so!" He was a lot more communicative now that Lash wasn't in the vicinity. I flipped my red hair dramatically. It was kind of awkward because it was in a ponytail and half of it ended up in my mouth. He sniggered. What can I say… I'm quite the seductress!

"So who else in on the list?" I pressed.

He sent me a look that would melt butter… and probably steel. "Do you really want to know?"

Hell no! I would be completely jealous. Better to exist in fantasy land where I was the list!

"So looking forward to the dance at the end of the year?" he asked. I stared at him in an _are you kidding_ kind of way.

"My partner is Lash, he can dance better than me and he hates me," I protested.

"He doesn't hate you and if he did don't you think you had something to do with it!"

I held my hands in the air defensively. Who was this boy?

"Listen camp councillor Warren HE started it. Not me!"

Warren grinned his grin. I stopped arguing. Of course he was right! Why did I ever doubt him?

"Don't get so flustered. I was making conversation!"

"One: you never make conversation so what's gotten into you? And two: it was a terrible conversation starter!"

"This coming from the girl who announced she was pretty!" Warren said. "As to what's gotten into me…" The bus slid to a halt at his stop. "Maybe I just like talking to you."

Then he was gone. I was confused. Was that flirting? Or being friendly? And if it was flirting did I want to get involved with Warren? But the most disturbing question of all that I thought of was: _what would Lash think?_ Which made me think about him thinking about me and what I thought about that thinking!

Also made me realise I needed to find a thesaurus to find other words for think.

I was obsessing over it and it was ridiculous.

I needed to lie down and stop thinking about Lash and boys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I was thinking about revenge I hadn't really kept in mind the fact that I had to keep going to dance classes with this guy and he could make my life a misery. Which seemed to be his idea!

I landed on my ass for the fifth time and he had was shouting at me to get up and not be so clumsy. Then when he had his back to the group he would smirk evilly and wait for another opportunity to trip me over again.

I was giving as good as I got. I stomped on his foot at regular intervals and every time I had to spin in I gave him a hard dig in the ribs. It was really a childish pathetic game but we both saw it as war.

We were panting and breathless and I was singing 'murder on the dance floor' after having managed a good hit in the head. I could have wondered why none of the supervising teachers didn't pick up on the duel for supremacy but the whole room seemed to be in the same mood Lash and I were in.

There was yelling and falling and pushing. Beat Boy looked inches from tears and I knew it was only a moment before he snapped.

"That is it! I'm through with you all!" He clapped his hand and we shuddered as we felt and energy fill our bodies.

"You want indulge your little moods? Well now you can dance to them!" He flicked the switch on the music and a different song came on to the one we'd been learning too. A salsa song.

I had just tried to pinch Lash when the music started but he grabbed my hand and spun me into him, hard. I put my other hand on his chest to balance myself and found my self swaying my hips against him. Our eyes widened but our bodies were beyond our control. I turned haughtily away from him with a grace I could not manage in life and did a dramatic arm gesture.

He slid his arm around my waist, the other gabbing my hand and we did a strange walk with a kick. It was both embarrassing and sexy. Oh god! Hadn't Beat Boy claimed he made people dance with their emotions?

"This is crazy! Stop moving!" He commanded.

"Like I'm controlling this!" I put a hand on a hip, faced him and mock slapped him. The whole dance was some weird variation of ballroom and salsa.

I managed to look around the room why Lash busted out into a solo! Magenta was doing some grunge, punk movement looking horrified while Ethan worked around her style, eagerly. Zach and his partner were doing a hip-hop routine and Will was doing some pretty bland slow dancing.

Warren and Leila's dance caught my eye. Their dancing resembled Lash and mine but slightly less violent. Lots of staring into eyes and not the same heat Lash and I were generating. Through anger, I rationalised with myself.

My curious spying on the pair was interrupted by Speed and Lauren dosey doeing past me.

"Man help," Speed cried.

Lash couldn't answer. He had just pulled me into him again. I automatically wrapped a leg around his hip and brought my hand to his face. I sent a terrified look towards Lauren but she was frightened enough from her own heel-toe combination.

Beat Boy looked immensely satisfied and I hoped he got fired. This dancing with Lash was making me feel uncomfortable sensations in my stomach and I didn't think it was nausea. I knew somehow that the song was winding down. No idea why I knew that but just did.

I was aching to catch another glimpse of Warren and Leila to see why the hell they were dancing so sensually but I was doing some crazy hair flick and swinging my hips.

The song ended dramatically with a spin and a dip. Also Lash's face and inch from mine. Beat Boy waved his hands and everybody leapt apart. Well in our case Lash let go and I fell to the ground with a yelp. Lash was clearly unsettled as he stalked away, muttering. I was unnerved too. What the hell had all that meant. Warren and Leila were not looking at each other and two spots of red were flaming in Leila's cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I may be over analysing it but I think the dance indicated they liked each other. At least a little." I was sitting at my kitchen table with Magenta.

"A little?" Magenta asked sarcastically, "If that dance was any hotter they would have combusted."

"Do you think Will saw?"

"No idea. I don't think so!" Magenta said. She was right. There would have been ramifications if he had seen!

"So if we look at this whole thing logically then Leila and Warren have repressed feelings for each other!" Wow this was stranger than Bold and the Beautiful.

"Well yes logically it would appear so! It would also logically indicate you and Lash wanted to jump each other!"

My mouth dropped open. I had been avoiding this topic as well as I could and to have it broached in this manner was disturbing, shocking and unfair. And I also had no ammo to argue with.

"Ok so there looks to be some mutual attraction but Warren and Leila were romantic while we were all with the… well you saw it!"

"Yeah it was insane!"

"With the hip shaking." I grimaced.

"And the thrusting!"

"And the leg wrap!"

"And the thrusting!"

"Would you stop? There was no thrusting," I snapped.

"There was a little bit." Magenta grinned. "Not to mention you guys finished with his mouth centimetres from yours."

My stomach did a little flip flop but then I groaned. "I can't believe I did all that!"

"Well Beat Boy said it worked off your emotions so you must have been wanting to do some of it!"

"If that's the theory then I also technically want to slap him as well!" I reasoned. That was a redeeming factor in all of this.

"I may be getting off topic but what the hell was with Speed and Lauren bush dancing?" Magenta asked.

"Can we focus on the less scary topic of me and Lash? Country freaks me out!" I slumped further into the chair and try to think of a possible way to talk my mind out of the way it was feeling. I could acknowledge Lash's attractiveness but I could not deal with sexual interest that could be proven. I was certain I didn't have a crush on him, thankfully but I had just realised Warren was a lost cause. I was too young for this.

Magenta noticed my depressed manner and tried to comfort me. "Look I'm sure it's all Beat Boy's control. If it was so accurate then anybody who had seen my little number would think I was a rebellious angtsy teenager with an authority issue."

I stared at her for a minute before dropping my head on the table!

**AN: my reviewers you are lovely and most valued! constructive critcism is welcome as always! **

**MD666**


	6. Defence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**DEFENCE**

It's a little uncomfortable at school these days. A lot of people danced things they hadn't expected to! I was right there with them. This whole thing with Lash had spun out of control and I found myself very aware of him which was to say the least very annoying. He was acting like normal with the teasing and the bullying but there was no way he could have missed what the dance implied.

Ok so between us we were both pretty damn good at lying and pretending nothing had happened. In fact we seemed to have rewound to the moment before he had made me confess my love to coach Boomer.

He'd pick on me, I'd scoff. Life was pretty much perfect in the non-perfect way. I found my thoughts straying between Lash and Warren in an unhealthy way all the time. I knew, or strongly suspected, that Warren had a thing for Leila and that had immediately made me dismiss him as a potential partner but the more I thought about it the more I decided that I could be the girl to make Warren forget about Leila in a romantic sense. It couldn't be healthy for him to be pining after a girl who was dating his best friend.

"So Minny," Magenta began. I glared at her. She giggled, "Sorry Mindy. Can't resist really." We were sleeping at Leila's house and I had to half roll out of my sleeping bag to get enough leverage to glare.

Leila laughed too. "I have to admit it is a funny nickname!"

"Yeah a real laugh attack. Why don't you guys partner up with Lash if you love his sense of humour."

"Hey we can't actually stand him," Leila said.

"Any way as I was saying Mindy how are things progressing with Lash?" Magenta prodded.

"Mag there is no progression or reversion or mobility for that matter," I protested. "Lash is just Lash and we still fight all the time."

"I'm relieved," Leila confessed, "It'd be a bit weird if you liked the bully that tried to take over Sky High and ultimately the world."

"Hey not once have I said the word 'like' in regards to Lash. I mean eww. Ok so he's hot as but emotionally he's topsy turvy."

"You know who is hot? Warren!" Magenta lay on her back comfortably with her eyes shut but I knew what she was trying to do. She was metaphorically throwing the cat among the pigeons.

"Magenta, you're practically with Zach," Leila observed.

"But I'm not blind and you are with Will and don't tell me you haven't noticed how hot he is," Magenta said not opening her eyes.

"Magenta," I warned in a quiet voice.

"Well sure I've seen that Warren is hot but I don't spend long moments looking at him. I mean he is my friend. Plain and simple," Leila stuttered.

"Yeah I guess. See how they partnered up people with no romantic connection," Magenta mused.

"Well they stuffed up with Mindy," Leila chuckled.

"Not the only pair it seems."

See this is why Magenta only has a few friends. She is as relentless as a bloodhound and won't give up. She should have dropped the topic and left it alone but she kept wheedling information. If I was that desperate to know I would just ask but she would torture them into confessing.

"What do you mean?" Leila said slowly. 'Just confess', I wanted to scream. Please just end this pain. It was like watching a car crash in slow mo. You knew it was going to happen and every moment it was prolonged was agony.

"I think you know."

"I think I don't"

"Well I think you do."

"I'm telling you I don't!"

I kid you not. That was their conversation. Did it shit you up the wall as much as it did me?

"She's talking about you and Warren," I intervened. "What's going on with you two? If you say nothing I will beat you over the head with a stray object!"

There was a pause of silence then Leila slumped. "I don't know!"

"Progress!" I conceded and slumped back in my sleeping bag.

"I love Will and have since we were little but there is just Warren. I can't describe how I feel towards him." Leila looked off into the corner of the room and seemed to be contemplating her new vocalisation of the facts. Magenta hugged her.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," Magenta promised. I nodded and Leila smiled, like some huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lauren, come out of the toilet!" I commanded.

"No!"

I heard another strangled sob and sighed. This was going to be a very long day. Speed and Lash had done what they do best and ganged up on Lauren, generally making her feel terrible, hence the bathroom visit.

"Lauren, are you really gonna give them the satisfaction of seeing you like this?"

"That's why I'm hiding."

"It's all the same to them." I leaned against the sink and crossed my arms. I was getting sick of Lash and Speed's little games. As Lash's partner I felt responsible for repairing the damage the pair did. That and Lauren and I were becoming friends quickly, thrown together by circumstances and friends through the instinct of survival.

The door creaked open and Lauren's head peeked out.

"Lauren… have you heard of water proof mascara?"

The door snapped shut and I groaned. I was such a dolt. I was just kind of taken back when I saw the rivets of black down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Lauren, come out please?"

There was silence now and I knew this must end. I stalked out of the bathroom, promising Lauren I would be back and went to search for Lash. It was nearly the end of the second last lesson so if I was lucky I could catch Lash between classes.

I saw him chatting up a girl. This made mad. Not because I was jealous but because he was a pain in the ass and he got more dates than I did. In fact in one week alone the number of girls, which chatted him up, was more than the boyfriends I'd ever had!

"We need to talk," I growled.

"Not now Minny!" He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

"But it's about the baby. Ever since I found out I was gonna have a little Lash I can't stop thinking about names and how to decorate the nursery. And to think the doctors said you were impotent."

He seized my arm and dragged me roughly away from the girl he'd been flirting with. She had a look of shock on her face. I suppose if some sixteen year old came flouncing up to me and announced they were having the child of Lash I would have been a little stunned too. Imagine Lash procreating.

The bell rang for class and the halls started to empty. Lash walked up to a familiar looking supply closet.

"Not the closet. Not the closet," I shrieked earning strange looks from passer-by's but nobody thought to intervene as I was thrust into the closet.

"Lash, I've told you that you have to stop craving my body in such a public way." It was a cheap joke but it was all the defence I had in light of the situation.

"What I get you pregnant and now you won't have sex with me? A man's got needs, Minny!"

"Ha! Can you be serious now?" I said.

"But Minny I thought you wanted to fool around!" He stroked my cheek. "Oh unless you think Mickey the wonder mouse might find out."

Credit where credits due and it is due on two accounts here. Credit to Lash for completely recovering from being humiliated in front of an attractive girl and then outmanoeuvring me. And Kudos to me for keeping a perfectly straight face while he caressed my face and suggested we fool around. Not easy I promise. I think my insides turned to mush.

"Oh I'm not worried about Mickey. I just don't want to touch you. Any way I'm here about Lauren."

"Lauren?" He pretended to look confused.

"Yeah Lauren. The sweet blond you boys pick on relentlessly. Speed's partner!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that Lauren!"

I gave him an incredulous look. Were there really that many Lauren's running around that he couldn't keep track with out a full history, physique and blood type.

"Stop teasing her!" I tried to sound big and brave but truth was I was having flash backs to when I had to tell Boomer I loved him to save another kid and felt like wetting myself.

"No!"

"Do it or else!" Do it or else? I really just said 'Do it or else'? What kind of weak threat was that! Excuse me while I search for my brain.

"Or else what?"

"There will be consequences." And I shoved him. Which me feel better because after using another cliché I was close to throwing myself of school.

Lash's eyes widened as I shoved him. He couldn't quite believe I had stood up to him physically. Well he should have expected it. I was a strong determined woman with a friend in pain and nothing was gonna break my stride. Ain't nothing gonna hold me down. Owwww!

"You just pinched me." I rubbed my arm and glared at Lash.

"You shoved me!" He protested.

"You're such a girl!" And I pinched him.

He poked me in the ribs hard. I stamped on his foot. He stretched his arm to snap my bra strap. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled hard. He yelped and tried to get my hair so I bit him.

"Why the hell did you bite me?" He cried as he tried to trip me over.

"It was just your hand. Get over it!"

I had him in an awkward position with his hair and he could only slap uselessly. Then her got a really good hit. He drove his knuckle into my thigh and I went down like a stone.

He giggled and I slapped him. Not coolly across the face like I would have liked but pathetically on the arm. The scrag started again.

He had his back to the door so I couldn't cuff him on the back of the head again and stretched his neck, trying to get his head out of arms reach. But the closet was only so big. That's right, Lash. Suffer for stuffing me in here again!

If I stood on tiptoe I should be able to flick him on the nose. I reached up almost losing my balance but I was just about to make contact when the door opened. He fell out into the space followed closely by me.

I landed so I was straddling him. Now in the movies this is really hot and steamy but we collided heads so I'm pretty sure I was concussed. I groaned and thought about rolling off him but my brain wasn't up to sending messages again.

"Good on you, Mindy!" Lash grunted and rubbed his head. There was a small cough to the side and we turned to face Principal Powers.

I staggered swiftly to my feet and tried to make it look anything other than what it looked like. Which was an impromptu make out session instead of class. Which was against school rules.

"My office now!"

We trailed her dispiritedly into her room but instead of following her in she told us to wait at the door.

Then she walked in and came out almost immediately. But she had a young guy with her. He had dark hair and darker eyes. For a second we locked gazes and I shuddered. Something about his stare made me feel cold all over. Lash narrowed his eyes at the boy also.

"I'm going to take Jake to his class. Wait in my office till I get back!"

We obeyed, scrambling into the office.

"Who was that?" I asked, forgetting in the moment that I hated Lash right now. But my intuition was telling me that guy was nasty and I was a superhero right! I was supposed to trust my intuition.

"No idea! Lets check her desk for files," Lash suggested.

"Oh no! I'm sitting in this chair and not letting my butt leave it till she gets back. You should do the same!" I advised. Principal Powers scared me a little because she could do the 'I'm disappointed in you' look like a pro. Almost induced tears.

"Ok," Lash relented and sat down. I was pleasantly surprised but sighed when he used his unnaturally long arms to reach the desk from about 2 metres away and lift up the files.

"Oh here it is!" He waved it excitedly. I guess breaking rules gave him a rush. I however was above such common thrills. Alright so I was peaking at the file. I'm not a saint!

"Say's here his name is Jake O'Riley. Get this he was expelled from his last two school and Sky High is the only one who would take him. He's a charity case," Lash read.

"Where have I heard that before?" I gave Lash a significant look. He gave me the finger and continued reading.

"He's telekinetic and powerful! Got kicked out for harassment and being a general asshole."

"It does not say that on the report!"

"Well close to it. I just summarised it for your delicate ears. Guess Powers has hope for the boy," Lash sighed and gently placed the file back on the desk. I was glad. Jake gave me the heebie jeebies.

A second later Principal Powers walked in.

She looked from me to Lash and smiled softly. "So when do you want to conduct your detentions."

Lash turned and mouthed 'I hate you.'

I was getting another detention. My second in a couple of days but there was only one way to react when you were the cause of getting Lash in trouble...

I leant back in my chair and smirked.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I only really just got back from holidays and everything's been hectic. Let me know what you think because I'm unsure whether I like it or not! The chapter felt a bit bad! Review please. Thanks to all my reviewers. I replied if you were logged in but if you didn't thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot!**

**MD666**


	7. Profesional

**Disclaimer:** Own NOTHING…. **Sob**

**PROFESIONAL**

Yes it is fantastic fun getting Lash into even more trouble then he could manage on his own but let me tell you… boy is there a down side. Such a downside that you may even think it's not worth getting Lash in trouble.

Well 1 – he gets super cranky at me. Which in itself is incentive enough. See when Lash gets mad at people there seems to be an unhappy coincidence in which said person is brutalised, humiliated and, in worse case scenarios, spiritually mutilated.

2 – I usually end up sharing the punishment with him. Which is usually detention, which usually means two hours with Lash, usually one on one. Which provides ample opportunity for him to follow through on point one, (see above). My lack of powers is often mentioned. Also my parents get called every time I have a detention, which is the actual punishment of the whole evening.

3- Chances are very good that Warren will also have detention. And since I have a massive crush on him moments around him without the presence of the rest of the group is always a little weird. I may be sexually attracted to Lash but I have a butterfly-in-stomach-breathlessness crush on Warren. Which also factors into point one. I'm pretty certain Lash knows I find Warren nice in every way the word implies. If you asked me if Lash takes advantage of this little slice of knowledge I'd have to slap you for asking a stupid question!

4- Jake O'Riley! The new boy. One look from him freezes my insides. Am I paranoid? Probably but even Lash and Warren seem on edge around him and those two, with Speed, are the bad asses of Sky High. He hasn't done anything overtly wrong but he gives of this vibe and plus look at the detentions. He's in here almost as Lash and I. Also he has a rat tattoo on his arm. Talk about a hint hint in the extreme.

Needless to say that when I ended up in detention, without Lash for some reason, for not doing my homework in mad science I was not impressed to find Jake O'Riley. This guy generally scares me. More then Lash in a bad mood when he's strangling me. More than Warren finding out I like him. More than standing in the cafeteria naked. If I had a choice between being on a deserted island with Jake and standing in the cafeteria naked, announcing to it's populates including Warren that I loved the pyro whilst Lash, in a bad mood, strangled me… I'd pick that option.

Detention is never supervised. We're just locked in which, if you ask me, poses a certain fire hazard but the point is there is no escape.

I had dragged my homework and was staring intently at the questions of my maths. Even Sky high couldn't make maths interested but I was even more distracted then ever with Jake in the room with out Lash as protection. Yes I viewed Lash as my protector. He was the hero. I'm the would-have-been-side-kick. So basically he was my knight in shining armour… how sad. But when you're desperate. I was actually holding my scissors just in case Jake got it into his mind to do anything.

It was an hour into the detention and he hadn't tried anything. Just stared straight ahead so I thought I was in the clear. That's when my scissors flew out of my hand. Jake was a telekinetic and see, unlike me, he has a decent power. The detention room neutralises powers… most of the time. Like when they've broken up a fight and sent them to the room then the detention room is activated but if it is housing a genuine psycho well then it's just a room. Show me the logic in that!

I didn't move, just turned to stare at him warily.

"I'm bored," He muttered flatly.

"So?" I didn't sound cool or calm because my voice wavered.

"And I don't like you."

"You don't know me. You can't not like me," I protested weakly.

"I don't like anybody."

"Hey anti-social works these days, it's cool. You could start a band and bitch about life even." I was babbling, trying to reason with crazy man because I had just noticed the scissors straying closer.

"You know what? I just want to be a super-villain but no body seems to be getting the hint. They just keep sending me to schools for heroes." He spat out the last world like rotting food. "And if I have to be here I am going to have my fun."

The scissors snapped open and dove towards my arm. It happened so fast it didn't really even hurt. One minute there was my arm looking normal in a white t-shirt next there was nasty gash. Blood was seeping down my arm and it stung.

"Now that's fun." He grinned. It was terrifying. I truly thought he would kill me. He must have seen that because he stopped smiling and observed me.

"Killing you would spoil it." He cut me three more times. On my waist and down my back.

There was so much blood I was scared I would bleed to death anyway but Jake knew what he was doing. I had sat down in the seat and he walked over, picking up my jacket, which I had draped over the back of the chair.

"Put this on. It will hide the blood."

I did as he asked.

"Oh and if you tell anyone I will kill you!"

I believed him. Oh god I did believe him.

That's why I was quite as I left the building. Powers smiled softly at me and I managed a weak smile. I went home, told my parents I felt sick and went to my bedroom. I cleaned the cuts and bandaged them as best I could. They would most probably scar but they were clean and had stopped bleeding.

I was silent the next day at school. I wouldn't go anywhere with out Will, Warren or Leila, somebody who could protect me if things went bad.

Jake was in my legal studies class and he shoved me as he pushed past me into the classroom. Lash shoved me often and I just sort of yelled or sulked so nobody took it too seriously. The same with Jake but I knew it was a power play because he had hit where he had cut me. I wondered how many other silent victims like me there were in the school.

Lash saw Jake push me and muttered, "asshole!"

Lash hated Jake for a couple of reasons but mostly because Jake was treading on his and Speeds turf. Also Lash seemed to view me as his own personal punching bag and didn't like anybody else touching his stuff.

Jake did things like that all day. Nothing big enough to force anybody to intervene but for somebody who had threatened to kill me if I didn't keep quite he was being awfully obvious.

Last period was a dance lesson. Dance had been rather uneventful since that one occasion where me and Lash, according to Magenta, thrusted. We were waiting for everybody to arrive and I was sitting so close to Will I was almost in his lap.

"Why don't you tell someone Jake is being annoying?" Will asked.

"Because what can they do? Put him on detention more? And you know what Powers is like about expulsion." _Plus he'd kill me literally._

"There must be something they could do," Will said. He was obviously deluded.

"If there was any point would Speed and Lash have been allowed to torment all the side kicks like they did… and still do for that matter?"

Will pursed his lips and nodded. Will was one of those really nice guys who hated injustice and people being mean. He was a bona fide superhero if ever there was one. Just look at his parents.

"If everybody could find their partners?" Beat Boy instructed.

We all scrambled to find our partners. Lash slipped his hand on to my hip. I had always thought his hand gently resting on my hip was somewhat intimate but today I was thankful he hadn't worked out where my waist was because it meant he was not going to hit the cut.

Lash seemed to sense something was up so he went about trying to comfort me… in the Lash way. It seems Lash thinks that if you stomp on the girl's foot five of six times she'll feel better in no time. What a kook. How did this boy ever get a date?

I decided to share this bit of wisdom with him but he had just trod on my foot for the eight time and I tripped. Lash seized my arm automatically to keep me upright. I let out a yelp as his fingers wrapped around the gash in my upper arm. Tears sprung into my eyes.

"What?" Lash demanded.

"That hurt," I mumbled and tried not to cry.

"Are you joking?" Lash was clearly puzzled. He hadn't done anything to hurt me but I was almost crying. My eyes slid to Jake. I couldn't help it. He had been paired up with some spare female.

Lash saw it and, in a rare moment of insight, guessed something was wrong. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, down the hall and into a closet. THE closet I might add.

"Ok talk," Lash instructed and leant against the wall.

"Nothing to talk about." I shrugged and that made me wince.

"What did Jake do to you?"

"I said nothing." I still had small tears sliding down my face.

Will or Leila would have left it, Warren would have stared, Magenta would have argued it out of me and, Zach and Ethan would have whined at me till I told them. Lash just nodded like he had accepted it. Then he was pulling my shirt over my head. I was standing in front of him in just a bra and I was scrambling to keep myself covered. But I couldn't hide the cuts. There were three and I only had two hands. Also the bandage on my waist was bigger then my hand.

Lash had a look of disbelief on his face. As much as he was a bully he had never done anything to cause people that much harm. Certainly he had assisted in having everybody turned into babies but he would never bring a knife to school and threaten people with it.

He gently tugged my hands away from my body so he could see better. He didn't perve of grope just peeled the bandage away slowly so he could look at the actual wounds. I was still trying not to sob. Lash's eyes softened as he saw what Jake had done to me.

"That guy is crazy. We have to tell Principal Powers," Lash advised.

I shook my head, "He said he'd kill me."

"He said he'd kill you?" Lash's eyes widened, and then darkened. He was angry. He was so furious because somebody had hurt me. Was it possible that we were becoming friends?

"I won't let him kill you," Lash swore. "And neither will Warren, Will, Leila, Magenta, Zach and Ethan. Speed won't and Lauren won't and Principal Powers won't."

Then it all caught up with me. The death threat that had come out of nowhere. Being victimised and Lash being so nice. I was bawling my eyes out and Lash was hugging me. It was an odd sight really. Me in my bra being hugged by Lash, who is the bane of my existence. I don't know how long I stood there and cried while he held me, hand running through my hair, tell me it would be ok. I was so upset I couldn't even be self-consciousness.

When the bell went for the end of the lesson he helped me into my shirt and walked me to the bus. He got on with me and got off at my stop. He took me right up to my front door and didn't stop there. My parents weren't home and Lash managed to figure out his way to the kitchen, pulling me inside.

He searched my fridge and cupboard and produced Milo and milk.

"Do you like hot water in your hot Milo?" he asked.

"No. Just milk," I managed. I was still in shock and Lash making me hot chocolate was not making that shock better.

"Good. I hate water in it. It's just weak and watery." Lash sounded very adamant.

"Yeah that pesky water. It is so watery."

"Ah good to see someone's sarcasm is back!" He had bustled over to the microwave.

"What are you doing Lash?" I finally asked.

"My Dad always used to make me hot chocolate when I was young and upset," Lash explained. I hadn't been talking about the hot chocolate or at least not exclusively. But I paused now. Lash had mentioned his father. I waited for him to say something more but he didn't.

He finished making the drink and put it in my hands and went to leave.

"Thanks," I called after him before he could go.

"Don't sweat it Minny. It'll be cool!"

I didn't really believe him but it was nice of him to say. I didn't want this to become a trend because if Lash was nice to me all the time I think there was a very bad chance I might fall for him.

The next day at school was alright. Apart from Lash and Speed glued to my side it was normal. If Lash was gone, Speed was there and vice versa. It was at lunch that happened. I don't know the details; I only noticed that Speed AND Lash were gone. In fact so were Warren and Will too.

Zach was curious where everyone had gotten to and so were the others so we went to find them. I wondered where Lash was and I was worried that Jake might have gotten to him. Yes I was worried about Lash. I couldn't help it.

We found them. All four of them. Together. That was strange. They generally hated each other. I got closer and realised they had surrounded Jake. Lash must have filled in Warren and Will. Warren's fists were flaming.

"Warren, what are you doing?" Leila yelled. They boys ignored her.

Lash was talking, low and calmly but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You don't hurt her again!"

Jake just grinned. I noticed he had a bruise on his cheek. Lash nodded at Will. Will punched Jake. Magenta gasped. Will looked uncomfortable, he hated violence but his mouth was set in a line of grim determination.

Lash started talking again. "You lay a finger on her or anyone here and we will hurt you."

"What's happening?" Zach asked, his face serious.

I pulled my shirt up so they could see the cut. "He did this with scissors."

"We may not be able to get you with the teachers but we will stop you," Lash said.

"You know what?" Jake said with a giggle, "I'm gonna get all of them. I'll take the pretty hippy first and make her scream."

Warren smashed him in the nose; harder than Will had done for all his super strength.

"Touch her and I will kill you," Warren hissed. Jake crumpled and had a burn on his cheek.

Leila looked as scared as I felt. Magenta looked furious, just like the guys. Zach and Ethan both appeared like they wanted to hurt Jake too.

Lash bent over him, "You heard hothead here. See he's very irrational and will probably kill you very quickly. But hurt Minny and I'll kill you. Very very slowly."

Lash stood up and walked away. The rest followed him. I glanced back at Jake.

He was watching us go with big wide eyes and a smirk on his face. I don't know what scared me more. Lash and Warren's honest threats of killing him, and I did believe they would follow through, Will wouldn't have and neither would Speed but Lash and Warren would do it, or Jake giggling as he was beaten.

Jake was a lunatic. And high school was hard enough already.

**AN: well sorry it's taken so long! School is crazy… hmmm like or not? I'm not sure about this chapter! Let me know!**

**MD666**


	8. Independent

**Disclaimer**: Own anything? Yeah right!

**INDEPENDENT **

"Lash?"

"Yes Minny?"

"Mindy!"

"Whatever! You initiated this convo, deal with what I call you!"

"Fine! Idiot! Anyway because you stuck up for me and kind of nice to me… does that mean we have to get married or something?"

Lash blinked at me for a minute. "Pardon?"

Was I not clear the first time round? "You know, threatening to kill Jake slowly!"

"Yeah how does that have anything to do with us getting married?" Lash was clearly bamboozled. Sitting in strategist 101 whispering to each other up the back meant that the work we had completed equalled zero but I didn't care. I guess Lash was becoming a bad influence on me.

"I don't know. It just seemed kind of extreme for a girl you don't like." And let me tell you, extreme is an understatement. He told Jake he would basically torture him before murdering him if he hurt me.

"Minny, Minny, Minny," He murmured with a condescending smile. I didn't like that smile. It naturally made me defensive.

"Keep repeating Lash and maybe you might remember. I know I said start with small words like, you and are and dopey but it's good to have ambition."

"Oh hysterical. Allow me to pause to clutch my sides and giggle," Lash sneered.

"You are so immature," I muttered. I did start the fight, it's true, but I had run out of witty come backs so I declared this fight childish. How cunning am I?

"Alright back to the topic at hand. Minny, Minny, Minny," he said it again in that amused voice he possess.

"What?"

"In typical teenage girl style you think it is always about you." He rolled his eyes as if to emphasis his was just unacceptable.

"How do I think it's all about me?" I was outraged. Sure I had my moments of teenage selfishness but not so badly that people would comment on it. Especially not people like Lash. He had assisted in turning everybody into babies for his own fame and glory. And this guy wants to give me a lecture. Huh?

"Rule number one of being a villain: don't let another villain into you're territory unless they are subservient to you, which Jake is clearly not. I had to teach him a lesson to assert my dominance." Lash finished with a smug nod.

I stared at him, speechless for a minute. "And you picked that up in the super villain handbook?"

"It's common knowledge." He had this ridiculous expression on his face and kept talking like he was actually a hardy criminal. As I always thought, Lash is just a boy with an authority problem but hey if he wanted to keep deluding himself.

The bell sounded the end of class and we got up.

"I couldn't make it overt otherwise I would have caught the notice of Powers so I used you as an excuse," Lash shrugged.

"Wow. Used. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special! What happened to the candles and the flowers? Where's the romance?" I yelled it dramatically and heads turned to where Lash and I were standing.

"I used you, abused you and then losed you!"

"Losed isn't a word," I observed.

"Lost you. Whatever," he headed towards the door. All of a sudden another question came to me.

"What was with the hug and the hot chocolate?" I asked his retreating back and got the pleasure of seeing him tense up. The question had startled at him, I could tell by the tightness in his shoulders but when he turned to face me he had a wide smile.

"Just part of the using, Minny." He winked jauntily and made off down the hall. Bloody Lash! He made me want to scream almost every time he opened his mouth but sometimes I couldn't help being a little attracted to him and I swore we were making headway, becoming sorta friends. When he said he had used me and didn't really care my stomach just kind of dropped, before I could tell it not to be ridiculous. Why should he give a damn about me? But part of me had hoped that this partnership might work out. At least it was lunch. What doesn't food make better?

I wandered into the cafeteria. My eyes darted left and right just in case Jake was lurking in a dark corner somewhere but he wasn't. He had been keeping a very low profile since he had been threatened. I didn't think he was scared, I thought he was biding his time. This probably should have been on the forefront of my mind, seeing as my life was in danger, but as I plomped down next to Magenta it wasn't exactly the topic I ranted about.

"He is so annoying!" I raved. "All, 'I'm just using you Minny.' God hate to see him after sex. 'Wham bam thank you Mam' but I was just using you.'"

"You alright?" Leila asked coming up to catch the last of my rage.

"No!" I scoffed, "Stupid Lash and his stupid villainy ways are driving me nuts!"

Magenta had a smile on her face. Yes, my rants are sometimes amusing and a little irrational but she could at least pretend to take me seriously when I'm in the middle of a crisis.

"Magenta," Leila scolded. She turned back to me, "What did he do? This time I mean."

"He said the whole threatening of Jake wasn't because he really minded that I was hurt but apparently Jake is on Lash's territory. I mean really, he said territory. I don't think I can recall him peeing on the school to mark it as his." I paused for a breath and Magenta jumped at the opportunity to say something.

"Peeing?"

"Like a dog," I explained. "Which he is actually!" Then I huffed, found where he was seated and glared. Like every lunchtime he was being fawned over by about five different girls.

"And why do the girls flock to him? Seriously if they spent two minutes in his company they would probably hate him too. Silly girls, it's all about the looks. Actually they deserve each other. Am I right or am I right? What do you think?"

Magenta shrugged. "I think you're in love with him personally."

"No I second that," Leila nodded.

"What?" I began but didn't get very far because I was starting to see the truth of it all. I wasn't in love with him but anybody listening to me would think I was. And if I were really honest with myself I would admit to being more than a little attracted to him.

"I have some bad news," I murmured.

"Yeah?" Magenta prodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm attracted to Lash!" the confession felt good but I was also worried what might happen. I had just admitted that I had a compulsive attraction to my friend's archenemy. Well I guess Jake takes precedence but Lash still ranks fairly highly on our People-to-bitch-about list.

"Do you really like him?" Leila's face was serious.

"I don't know," I groaned. Life would be so much easier if we didn't give a rats about sex and dating etc. Unfortunately not the case.

"It's probably the bad boy thing. It's a novelty and he is kind of funny. I'm sure it will wear off," Leila assured me.

I nodded. It made sense to me. Even Magenta seemed to think was the logical answer.

"So what have we got last today?" Will asked randomly, appearing from nowhere. The other guys followed him.

"Where were you boys?" Magenta asked suspiciously.

"Will, were you hitting more people?" Leila demanded.

"Just a bit of guy time," Zach explained sitting down between Magenta and I even though there was technically no room between us. Magenta shot him a death glared as he half sat on both of us.

"So what do we have?" Will repeated the question and slid in beside Leila.

"PE," She said. "Save the citizen."

"Yay!" I cheered falsely, "A new opportunity to get annihilated."

Warren smirked at me, which I might add, didn't diminish his good looks at all. I need any distraction I could from the dreaded Lash infatuation.

"You just need to develop powers, Mindy," Ethan said.

"Wow, _that_ was so helpfully Ethan and to think all this time I've been deliberately keeping this crap power!" It came out a little like a snarl.

"Mindy, no need for bitchy," Warren said, making me feel like a child in four words. Or was it five.

"Hey she's just scared that she will get beaten up again," Will defended me.

"But Ethan was just trying to be helpful," Warren snapped back. The best friends glared at each other. Leila blinked nervously from one to the other, desperately trying to think of a way to defuse the situation without taking sides. Magenta just looked bored.

Thankfully the bell rung then.

"Thanks Ethan, I know you were just trying to help." I quickly amended the situation.

"That's cool, Mindy. I understand," Ethan smiled. I loved Ethan so much sometimes. He was just so easy going.

I forced myself to get changed for PE and enter the gym. Ever since I had been thrashed by Lash I really hated this part of the school.

Boomer was sitting in his seat, like the highchair of God; grinning at us mere mortal knowing that he had a certain power. The thing about Boomer was he picked the most disruptive students to start. That's why Lash and Speed almost always got a run, because with them in charge there was a chance some one would bleed. Boomer just got off on that I guess.

My stomach dropped about 6 feet when I saw Jake standing in the middle. Boomer had already picked him. It dropped another foot when I noticed Lash standing disgruntled next to him.

Warren and Will stared at the boys in shock as the rest of the school filed in around us. Leila grasped my arm, like I needed another reason to panic.

Boomer asked Jake whom he wanted. He picked me. I almost burst into tears and ran but then I would have to explain to someone why I had done that and that would result in me telling them about Jake being crazy… then he'd kill me. My whole body was shaking as I made my way down the steps.

Boomer asked Lash to pick someone. He picked Warren immediately. Not because he thought Warren would be a push over or because he wanted to win save the citizen but because Warren would have the most chance of defending me against Jake. Lash probably could have looked after me but the villain in him wanted to focus on winning I guess.

Boomer blew his whistle and the game began. As soon as it sounded I went flying back into a wall. My side stung as it hit. I thudded to the ground and couldn't help thinking I was suffering déjà vu. When I lifted my head I was shocked to see Lash and Warren in similar positions. They were getting to their feet quicker than I was but they had been thrown into the wall too.

Boomer was yelling as loud as he had ever yelled before but with a wave of Jake's hand his mouth clamped shut and stayed shut. Will and Speed both made a run for the arena but were repelled easily.

Lash was snaking a hand towards Jake, preparing to contain him or something similar but he was pushed back without so much as a glance. This time when Lash went down he stayed down. Speed was banging the glass and yelling at Jake, trying to push through the invisible barrier.

I gasped loudly when Lash fell. My heart rocketed into my mouth and I thought he was dead until I saw him move slightly and groan. I didn't have time to be relieved because Warren came flying in my direction. I ducked just in time.

Jake was laughing now but I noticed he had a burn on the side of his face curtesy of Warren. I would have thought I'd have been scared. I was locked in an arena with no help coming and the only people who could have done anything were lying in heaps at my feet. But I wasn't scared, I was angry. Adrenalin had flooded my body and I was royally pissed off at Jake.

I squared off and faced him, completely oblivious to the danger.

"You are an asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Pardon?" He asked in a perfectly calm relaxed voice, like he hadn't just sent two of my friends, well one friends and one partner, into a wall.

"You heard me. You are a fucked up stupid hideous mean bastard… and you're crazy!"

Jake blinked at me, and then steadily raised his hand, preparing to fling me the same way he had Warren and Lash. I saw the tattoo and reacted instinctively. I waved a hand and the rat moved. I don't know what I was thinking. What, was I gonna distract him with a moving picture?

But as the rat ran along his body, Jake screamed and there were scratches all down his arms. To say I was just shocked would be like saying Michael Jackson is only a little odd.

I was so surprised I didn't know how to follow it up.

"The eyes," Warren rasped behind me. He had lifted his head slightly to see what was happening.

I nodded and thought about the rat going for Jakes eyes… and it did. There was more screaming and so much more blood. I almost threw up on the spot. And for the life of me I couldn't make the rat stay there. Jake had threatened to kill me, tried to kill Warren and may have severely hurt Lash but I couldn't gouge out his eyes. The rat stopped moving and drifted back into its original spot, looking as innocent and as lifeless as it had before.

Jake collapsed and his face was a red ruin. I couldn't force myself to look at him. He must have passed out because the students came crashing through on mass. Boomer was yelling for help at the very top of his lungs. Leila ran to Warren and Speed ran to Lash. Warren was almost standing and he smiled weakly as Will approached. Lash had not moved since that one initial moan. I ran to Lash.

My legs felt wobbly, like I had been running for hours and I sank to my knees beside Lash. I realised then that even if I didn't have a small crush on the bully I regarded him as my friend for some reason. He had annoyed the hell out of me, taught me to dance, humiliated me, made me hot chocolate and protected me. How could he not be my friend?

The nurse materialised from nowhere and frantically examined Lash.

"Is he going to be ok?" My voice shook a little bit.

The nurse looked at me, startled, as if she had forgotten anybody but her was there. She sighed softly.

"I don't know."

**AN: cliff-hanger… well sort of. I don't like this chapter but I was kind of tired when I wrote the end so bear with me people. Anybody here watch supernatural and know what Broyay is? Please review. Stupid fanfic wouldn't let me upload for the longest time. I'm doing it during class andI feel like such a rebel. I'm probably going to fail my exam now! That's my dedication to this story!**

**MD666**


	9. Dinner

**Disclaimer**: Nope nothing. Damn

**DINNER**

Lash hit me in the back of my head with his crutches for the hundredth time. Then he'd giggle and when I turned around her would act all innocent. I would face the teacher and it would happen again. It was like somebody pressed the bloody repeat button.

"Lash, so help me, if you do that one more time I'm going to gouge your eyes out with a rusty spoon!"

Lash froze mid giggle. "Minny that was harsh… and a little crazy."

"Alright you demented friggin pain in my ass, my name is Mindy… not Minny. Say it with me. Say it! M I N D Y Mindy!" I yelled.

There was a pause as Lash just stared at me. "What's up?" he asked casually.

My jaw dropped. "What's up? You're what's up! It's almost exam time and you are killing me. Plus I have to carry all your stuff every day at school."

"Um that's because I'm crutches." He waved them in the air for emphasis.

"Lash, you can stretch. How is it possible that you have broken bones? It should be impossible!" I had stopped yelling mainly because if I kept it up for long I'd lose my voice.

"Yeah I know hey," Lash smirked and poked his leg. It was in a cast that was now covered in stacks of messages from well-wishers.

"Would you stop that's so disgusting!" I winced and looked away. I tried focusing on the lesson but that didn't work out as well as I had planned. The teacher glared at the pair of us then went back to teaching.

"Hey it is technically your fault! If he didn't hate you so much we would have never been in the situation!" Lash folded his arms and stared at me.

I shifted guiltily. It wasn't really my fault but Lash and Warren had tried to save me and had gotten really done over. Especially Lash.

There had been a heart-stopping minute when I thought he was actually dead but he had pulled through albeit with some serious injuries.

Jake had been carted away to superhero prison and I had been left with some pretty interesting power developments. Of course it required people having tattoos but hey a trend might come through and everybody will get one. For gods sake Britney Spears was popular once.

But as it is, Warren is the only one and I still have to wait to get mine. Which is ridiculous I might add. Lash hit me in the back of the head again.

I snatched up a pair of scissors. "Remember my threat?"

"That's not a rusty spoon!"

"I'll make do!"

Lash pouted. "I just wanted a little sympathy. Is that too much to ask?"

"AKA all attention on me because I crave it?"

Lash grinned. "Exactly." He realised he had said the wrong thing and then his lip began to wobble.

He had been doing this ever since he had been beaten up. He hoped it would appeal to my womanly instincts to look after him, mother him… spoil him and act like his servant!

So far it hadn't worked- well except for the book carrying.

"Stop you ridiculous male. That's endearing on a toddler or puppy, maybe but on you it is stupid!"

"You're angry," Lash guessed.

"Why would you say that? Am I giving off a vibe?" My eyes had narrowed to angry slits.

"Go on, tell uncle Lash why. Tell him why you're being such a bitch even after Jake has gone and I tried to save your butt!"

"Uncle Lash?" I sniggered.

"Yeah I think you missed the point of the sentence. Let me rephrase – STOP being such a damn nasty bitch to me! And tell me what's up!"

I blinked at him. "How did the gentleman club lose you?"

"One of life's mystery's. Like why the hell are woman still attracted to Captain Jack Sparrow when he is dirty and has bad teeth?" Lash mused.

I smiled girlishly at the mention of Jack Sparrow. I mean come on, I'm female.

"Maybe it's the scoundrel, the wit, the charm, the _strategic_ dirt, the underlying good heart, the hair, the eyes, the eye make up and the sword fighting. Pick one."

"Would explain why women are attracted to me," Lash replied smugly.

"Don't compare yourself to Jack Sparrow!"

"But…"

"No just don't. Jack Sparrow is sacred. In point of fact I'm quite certain I'm having his child!"

Lash looked at me like I had lost it. "You do know he is in love with that hot chick from the movie and, oh, he's fictional!"

"Yeah, details flying in the face of fate!"

"Ok I'm scared so I'm changing the subject. What has got you in such a bad mood?"

I sighed. Lash was like one of those really annoying small yappy dogs. Once he got hold of something he didn't let go. "Exams are getting to me. In the practical I have to show off my powers which I don't really know how to use, though granted they are cooler now than a month ago. I'm also slightly hysterical and I have an eye twitch."

"That's always been like that," Lash observed.

"Not helping. And the icing on the cake. You're coming to my house to study tonight." I let my head land lightly on the desk.

"We could just have sex if the study is too much!" Lash suggested.

"It wasn't the study part that bothered me. It was the you in my house that gave me the iebie jebies." I shuddered. My parents were going to meet Lash. Oh why, Cruel Fate, why?

That was the question I asked myself repeatedly over the day until I got on the bus and Lash swung himself in next to me with a big grin on his face.

It was all I could do to keep him from singing 'the wheel's on the bus go round and round' and when I forbid him that little musical number he settled on 'hail to the bus driver.'

I hauled him off the bus as fast as the crutches allowed. The bus driver stared at us bemused and Lash winked saying, "she's eagre to have sex."

"We're studying," I corrected to the already closing doors of the bus. I rounded on Lash and found him already at my door letting himself in.

"Which one's your room?" He called back.

"Lash, don't you dare!" Now that command is similar to 'ocean, don't be wet' or 'sun, don't rise in the east' in effectiveness. I sprinted after the guy who was moving with startling efficiency.

"Wow it is so pretty!" Lash gushed as I slid to stop outside my door, panting. He was bouncing on my bed.

"Get out of my room. It's private!"

"Ah the hypocrisy makes me love this even more." Lash crowed. Ok so I did sneak into his room but that was important.

"Lash I'm sorry that I needed revenge on you but would you stop!"

"Oh look," He cried pointing at the posters on my wall, "Your celebrity crush is Ryan Reynolds!" He gasped, "Is that your diary?"

I lunged for the book at the same time he did. My hands closed around the book an instant before his did. I hit my head on the wall next to my bed and winced. Serves me right for leaving my diary in obvious places like my bed. Lash was still fighting for the book and some how ended up on top of me.

I have to applaud his effort because he is in a cast but then again he is technically made of rubber so that may have given him a slight advantage. I was lying on my back with the book over my head. He was balanced on one arm with the other stretching for the book.

His hand grappled with both of mine for possession of the book.

"Lash, please," I begged sincerely. If he got that book I would die slowly from humiliation. I had talked about him in those pages.

"Fine but I want a favour." He was grinning broadly and only and inch away from my face. Was he going to ask me to kiss him? Oh god, did I want this? Shit, I hadn't brushed my teeth that day.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I didn't know you had company."

My head spun around to my mother who was decidedly looking in the other direction. Now most mothers would have stormed in and ripped the boy away from their darling daughter and my father would have but mom was more likely to shut the door behind her and hustle everybody out of the house so we could have had some privacy. Then again the woman did name me Mindy.

My mother walked away and I shoved Lash off. He landed with a thud and a small yelp of pain.

"Mom! That really wasn't what it looked like!" I had scrambled after her into the kitchen.

"Of course not dear!"

"Mom! Believe me. I would never touch Lash like that," I said.

"Oh so that's Lash is it?" My mother's head perked up. "I've heard so much about him."

"All good I hope." Lash had joined us. Could this be any more awkward?

"It's so nice to see Mindy with a boy. She's never had a boyfriend," Mom said.

Yup. That would do it.

"I'd believe that," Lash grinned, "Mindy's special."

"Are you staying for dinner Lash?" Mom prodded.

"Yes."

"No!"

Lash looked at me slyly. "Mindy, mom already said it was fine."

"Wonderful!" Mom clapped her hands with, and this is no lie, glee. Wouldn't it be nice to have a mother who loved you all the time unconditionally rather than when I got a boyfriend? Which was never as my mother had just pointed out.

I dragged Lash back to my room.

"Let's just study, Lash," I snarled.

"Oh no. I've annoyed the dragon again," Lash sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Is this revenge, Lash? Are you doing this to make my life hell?"

Lash appeared to be contemplating. "You know who may be after revenge? Jake!"

"I beg your pardon."

"It's the super villain rule. They get taken down by the hero, or in your case heroine, except they aren't really taken down. They are really recovering and amassing a massive force and creating a huge plan for world domination. Which you will overcome or…"

"Or, what?"

"Or you die!" Lash shrugged.

"You make me happy, often." I groaned.

"Let's study," Lash offered casually. As if he hadn't just said that there was a good chance Jake would come back more powerful than before and kill me. But study we did until dinner was called.

I took a deep breath. "Any chance I can persuade you to go home."

"Not a chance!"

"Alright, be polite!" I ordered.

My dad was sitting at the table all ready to eat. My father liked to eat. See his superpower was to create food out of thin air. Useless powers run in the family. Well useless against fighting crime anyway. Dad was great on Christmas day or right now for instance when I really felt like fattening pasta.

Lash introduced himself to my father and sat down.

"I think Lash might be Mindy's boyfriend," Mum said pointing at me with her fork.

I spluttered on my pasta. "He's not," I managed weakly.

Lash just smiled broadly. After that dinner went well. If you calling my parents practically falling in love with Lash and offering to adopt him in my place going well. I had thought they'd hate him. In fact I'd been hoping they would but oh no they adored Lash.

Yes he was charming and polite and funny but they can't like him if I don't. But to be honest I kind of forgot that we really got on each other's nerves and by the end of it I was enjoying dinner as much as the next person. I would have rather die than admit that to anybody but Lash called me on it.

"You totally had fun tonight," He accused.

"Totally did not," I replied in a futile attempt to deny it.

"Did too. I saw you giggling and smiling."

"Fine ok. You're right! So what does this make us friends?" I asked.

"Maybe it makes us a couple," Lash said.

Needless to say my mouth dropped open because yes I did want Lash to be my boyfriend, no matter how sad that was.

My mouth was dry but I managed, "Maybe it does."

Lash laughed. "God we'd kill each other in about five minutes and our children would have ridiculous names. Oh well Minny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh um yeah." I was trying to recover from the couple statement. It was becoming increasingly clear that Lash did not want to be my couple.

"Let's do that again though, I had fun!' and he disappeared into the night after that.

I shut the door a little breathlessly. Mom was cleaning up after dinner.

"He's a nice boy despite the detentions," she decided.

"And the villain thing and taking over the school?"

"That too," Mom agreed.

I shook my head and went to my room. My diary had been placed neatly on my bedside table. I would have thought he'd have stolen it when my back was turned but he didn't. He respected me I guess.

It was awful. Lash was invading my thoughts AND I was beginning to think of him as a good guy.

I needed sleep.

I needed an actual boyfriend.

**AN: yeah sorry it took so long. Please review my dears.**

**MD666**


	10. Newboy

**Disclaimer:** nothing. God if only.

**NEWBOY**

It was another boring, typical day in class. The teacher was droning, the birds were singing, Speed and Lash were plotting world domination.

Wait. I'm wrong, that is not typical.

"Boys, what have I told you about world domination?" I demanded.

Lash didn't even look at me. "I don't know Mindy. What did you tell us?"

"Bearing in mind that we probably won't listen to you this time either," Speed added, his eyes firmly on the diagram in front of him.

I refused to be dissuaded. "It's awful, wrong, evil and bad for the digestion!"

"No I do remember you saying that," Lash stated.

"And yet you never listen!"

"Mindy, Shut up!"

Now that may have sounded unduly harsh but truth be told I had been a, how to say this with out sounding crude, moody little shit.

The revelation that I wanted a boyfriend, in specific Lash though he didn't want me, had put me in PMS mode 24/7. I was sulky, whiney, emo and all my previous wit had fled.

Did I like being this way? No! And to top it off it was over a boy. That was the sprinkles on my little feminist burnt cake.

I don't know what possessed me to act this way but know that I knew beyond doubt that I wanted Lash. I began picking up little things that never bothered me before.

Said things include (but aren't limited to):

Him staring too long at a particular girl

My nagging annoyed him

I never looked attractive in the morning

We had nothing in common

He could possibly be gay with Speed

He might turn evil and kill me

My parents might forsake me and adopt him

My hair was frizzy

My powers were still weak… ok that's a lie. That bothered me before I begun lusting after Lash.

Life would be so much easier if men didn't exist. I could probably kill all the existing ones in Sky High. That could work.

At that moment Principal Powers strode into the room with a boy in tow and interrupted my insanity. The boy was tall blonde, good looking and generally made me rue the decision that I was going to kill all the men at the school.

Powers pointed at the student and said, "This is Patrick everybody, he's new.

Patrick shifted uncomfortably as all eyes swung to him.

Speed and Lash whispered something to each other. It resembled something along the lines of fresh meat, which I couldn't decide whether it meant they were going to recruit him or tease him.

"Patrick would you like to say hi to the class and give some background on yourself," Principal Powers prompted.

Patrick addressed the class.

"My name's Patrick, I speak in rhyme

And I mean literally all the time.

You've probably all been affected

It is somehow all connected.

You will soon find it's logical not

The words and meanings thrown in the pot."

He looked very uncomfortable as he finished his little rhyme especially when the boys in the class burst out laughing. All the girls sighed sympathetically. I sympathised in an extreme way. While my power may be pitiful it was not overtly horrific.

I decided right then to make friends with this guy, despite the rhyme issue. Of course the fact he was extremely hot helped the choice.

"Hey come sit with me," I called.

"I beg your pardon?" Lash demanded. After Patrick's little outburst I assumed fresh meat now meant something along the lines of, Him gazelle & Lash lion.

Patrick eyed me suspiciously. I assumed he was used to being teased and technically I was inviting him into the lion's den but hey I was the Lion tamer. Especially if I got to use a whip on Lash…. NOT THAT WAY!

"Patrick doesn't have a partner as of yet therefore he will just attend classes with all of you. I expect you to make him feel particularly welcome." Powers swept from the room.

Patrick came over and shook my hand. "Hi I'm Patrick."

"Hey I'm Mindy," I emphasised the D. "And this is Lash."

"I thought you rhymed all the time?" Lash spoke up.

"One liners are usually fine." Patrick smiled.

"Can you do anything else?" Lash demanded rudely.

Patrick's smile faltered. "I can make other people rhyme."

"That must be effective." Speed joined in being rude. I glared at the pair of them and Lauren stomped on Speed's foot.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to make friends, especially with the rhyming that never ends!"

Speed and Lash giggled quietly.

I surveyed all the girls in the class who were jealous he had sat with me. "Yeah I can't see the rhyming as being too much of a problem."

"Really?" Patrick asked with a wry smile and fixed me with a significant look.

"Well yeah at least it's a power you've got, besides you are kinda hot!" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Patrick shrugged. "Sometimes you say things you don't want to say. Thanks for saying I'm attractive by the way." He smiled and I felt a pressure leave my mind. Lash had been watching the exchange silently, eyes flicking back and forth like he was watching a tennis match.

"Ok I sympathise now!" I amended. "Sit with me at lunch." Yeah I told him I thought his was hot but I felt bold and powerful. I felt able to flirt and not get tongue tied, not like I did with Warren or Lash. Speaking of Lash I cut my gaze to him to see how he was reacting. He was ignoring me, drawing schematics on a piece of paper.

I sighed. I probably couldn't get Lash to notice me in a romantic way even if I stood up naked and got a tattoo that said, "Take me!" which I would never ever do.

"So what's your power?" Patrick very carefully only used single sentences.

"Uh kinda pathetic actually," I began. Lash snorted. Patrick ignored the taller boy.

"Go on."

"I control tattoos. I can make fire feel hot and water run or um"

"Make rats claw out eyes!"

I froze. I hated being reminded of Jake and what I had done to him. It made me feel very ill and forced me to wonder if I was just as evil. Sure he had threatened to kill me and hurt my friends but it still sickened me to think of his face in bloody ruins.

Lash knew this and he had deliberately brought it up. Out of spite. It was moments like this that reminded me that Lash, despite usually being my friend, was not always nice.

"Thanks, asshole!" I strode out of the classroom. I was becoming an old hand at walking out on classes and teachers. It was almost lunchtime any way so I stalked down to the cafeteria fixing a steely glare on anyone who got in my way. There was no one as they were all still in class but I imagine if there had been people well they would have coped it.

I slumped down in my usual table and sulked. Warren was the first to appear. I had given up hope on Warren falling in love with me but my stomach still did a little jig every time he was close.

"Bailed on class early?"

"Yeah, Lash was being nasty!"

Warren pretended to look shocked. "What? Lash being nasty? No!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nastier."

"Lash is always nastier," Warren observed.

"You guys seemed to be good friends when you were threatening to kill bad guys together."

Warren flashed me a rare smile and flopped down opposite me. "Cheer up. It could be worse."

"Like how?"

"Meteorite heading towards earth," Warren offered.

"Please, Will's dad could totally punch it," I said.

"What could my dad do?" Will appeared from nowhere holding a tray of food.

"Hit a meteorite away from earth," Warren answered.

"Done it before. Kind of old now." Will lowered himself into the seat next to me. I easily stole a pudding from him.

The rest of the group filtered in and I recounted Lash and Speed's new plans to dominate the school.

"Hey can I join you."

My head snapped up to see Patrick. Magenta and Leila took in the good-looking boy who almost rivalled Warren in his PE uniform. Both girls nodded mutely and moved so he could sit opposite me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You invited me to sit with you during class. Right before you stormed out fast." He gave me a little smile.

"That didn't really rhyme," I observed, all spacey before getting my mind back in order. "Yeah… yeah... I remember." I didn't seem able to remember how to speak for a moment. "I did invite you and welcome."

Magenta narrowed her eyes at me, questioning why I was gaping at this boy.

"Hi I'm Patrick." He offered to the rest of the group seeing as I was a bit slow.

"Oh right this is um Patrick… which he just told you!" Where had bold minxy me fled to? Where?

"Will. I have super strength." Will stuck out his hand.

"I can see," Patrick joked. He grimaced softly as his hand got squeezed.

"Leila and I can pretty much control plants." Leila offered him a small smile. It was a tradition in Sky High to introduce yourself with name AND power. In some schools the type of clothes you wore or the music you listened to determined if you were popular or not. Here it was powers.

The rest of the group told them their names and powers.

"I rhyme." Patrick told them at the end.

"Um what exactly does that entail?" Zach asked.

"Wow, Zach, you know the word entail." Magenta joked.

"It means I rhyme when I speak, it makes me come across as a freak," Patrick shifted, expecting ridicule. Nobody laughed and he relaxed. If Magenta, Ethan, Zach or I laughed it would be too much like the pot calling the kettle black.

"What about purple or orange?" Ethan asked.

"I can't so those words at sentence close, one of this powers horrible lows." Patrick had sarcastic tone and I knew he was not really that torn up over not being able to use.

During the course of lunch Patrick spoke more and told us about his past and why he had transferred from his other superhero school.

"What school?" Leila asked.

"I could tell you but I'd have to kill you," Patrick answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I giggled. Once the rhyming became normal sounding Patrick was really fun to talk to and his stunning Apollo like looks only helped.

Lunch ended and we all groaned. Another lesson of dancing, the memory of the emotional show down still fresh in our minds.

I met up with Patrick again in the hall and we were still chatting easily.

"So do you storm out of classes often?"

"Yeah!"

Patrick blinked; clearly he did not expect that answer. "Why?"

"You met Lash."

"Yeah he doesn't seem very nice, not exactly sugar and spice." Patrick grinned.

"You have no idea… but you will eventually. He's my partner," I added ruefully.

"He's lucky to have you," Patrick said.

"Not really, I have a totally pathetic power… wait a minute are you flirting with me?"

"A little."

"Oh that's fine." Had forgotten Lash? No! I still most definitely wished he was my boyfriend despite him just being genuinely mean. Was I willing to get to know Patrick in the hopes of forgetting Lash? Yes, hell yes!

Patrick opened his mouth, hopefully to flirt more with me but I'll never know.

Lash appeared from nowhere to seize my arm. "You are my partner remember."

I barely managed a strangled bye to Patrick before I was pulled away. Now I should recap that Lash never ever sought me out after Beat Boy instructed us to find our partners. Never. And Beat Boy hadn't even taken his spot today and Lash was dragging me to our normal dance spot.

"Rude much?"

"Sorry you couldn't dance with lover boy but hey I don't make the rules!" Lash retorted.

Lash was sulking and moody. Because I had talked to another boy?

This was irrational and stupid but it made my heart sung. It was reciting the bloody alleluia. I smiled sillily at Lash.

"What?" Lash asked, throwing his hands up frustrated. He was uncomfortable.

It seemed quite possible that Lash had a crush on ME. Maybe just a little one but it was enough to make him possessive. Ok so maybe he didn't want any other boy stealing me, victimising me and bullying me but hey it was emotion towards me!

I impulsively threw my ars around Lash and grinned! He hugged me for a moment before pushing me away.

"Don't do that in public ever again," He instructed. I just smiled wider and my heart sang a little bit louder.

**AN: sorry it's been so long. Hey I'm moving next year to Sweden. That's another country. How awesome. Please review.**

**MD666 **


	11. Exams

Exams make me stressed as a general rule. They always have but this time round it was much worse. I hadn't paid attention in any class even if I had actually attended. Lash blew my concentration to hell. He was having a decidedly negative influence on me. And he didn't care.

"All I'm saying, Minny, is you need to relax!"

"Relax? I know nothing!"

"I would have thought you'd be used to that by now………. Ow get off me. Help!"

Nobody even batted an eyelid as I dived at Lash and tried to hurt him.

"Would you two stop?" Patrick asked quietly. Patrick had come too late in the school year to have a partner so he was put with a different set of partners every class. This time, during study, he was put with Lash and I. I wasn't certain why one needed a partner in study, lord knows mine had only been a burden but I was glad Patrick was around. I liked spending time with Patrick.

It made me blush to hear him asking us to behave. I stopped trying to wound Lash and Lash started sulking.

"Look tell we what you're having trouble with. I'll help, it's just exams, you'll live!" Patrick had a rhyming issue and sometimes what he said sounded like badly conceived song lyrics.

I didn't care. Patrick was sweet and gorgeous, the holy antithesis of Lash. Which I most definitely needed. Not another male distracting me from my studies but a male distraction from Lash.

Lash didn't like Patrick, he had made that clear upon first meeting. He didn't like me talking or flirting with him and I had yet to determine whether that was jealousy or Lash being Lash. Initially I had thought someone making Lash jealous was fantastic, it may make him notice me but that idea had quickly been erased by the growing affection I felt for Patrick.

I always wanted to be friends with Patrick as we shared the burden of truly crap powers though, granted, mine was getting better but I hadn't expected to develop a crush on him. That wasn't part of the plan.

That made three boys I had a small thing for a Sky High.

Warren was my first interest at the high school. Sure my crush on him had diminished in power in light of his love of Leila but I was still powerfully aware of and attracted to him. My heart did a little jump whenever I saw him despite my attained ability to continue breathing if we had a conversation and I had never truly forgotten that he said he thought I was attractive.

Patrick made me laugh all the time and seemed to have an innate understanding of what I was thinking. He also let me know that he was kind of fond of me too. I could feel things evolving between us and I didn't hate that but I wasn't feeling the way I expected to feel when a tall godly man swept me off my feet. The reason I wasn't praising some deity for my good fortune was sitting, brooding beside me, clearly contemplating a way to get back at me and possibly Patrick.

Lash was the most annoying guy in Sky High with no exceptions but somehow he affected me in a way that could not possibly be explained. He was the resident bully and aspiring criminal and by god if Lash turned around and said he wanted to date me, Patrick and Warren would quickly be forgotten. Sad but true and about as likely to happen as earth reversing it's orbit. So I was keeping my options open and I was willing to accept the honour of having Patrick's attention.

"Mindy?"

I realised I had been very lost in my thoughts and Patrick was now waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Um, I guess I'm having trouble with it all. Especially the practical stuff but the theory subjects aren't much better."

"I'm happy to help," Patrick said with a grin.

"Thanks. I guess you're coming to the study session this arvo at Will's?"

"Yeah I was invited."

"I wasn't," Lash cut in sharply. He wasn't looking at Patrick or me. He was flicking through the pages of a textbook idly.

"Yes you were. It was a partner's thing. So was Speed. Not that they were happy about it but you could have come," I pointed out in an angry tone.

Lash brought his eyes up to meet mine and stared for a few seconds. His gaze was one of the hardest to meet when he was being serious.

"I didn't want to crash your pyjama party." There was a tang of hurt in his tone.

My chest felt tight so I took a deep breath. We weren't having a private discussion about friends, alliances and partners with Patrick present.

"The after exam party should be fun," Patrick cut in smoothly, easing the tension.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Yeah!" Lash echoed me, in his disconcerting serious voice that I didn't like at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok well I didn't exactly feel like crying about my exams but I was sure that I had done ok. We had them all in a week and thanks to the study sessions with my friends I was positive that I had at least passed everything. Patrick had taken we through each subject and explained the complicated, finer points of everything.

Now it was party time. I didn't do many parties but the whole year was going to this one. In fact half the school was and camping in the massive backyard. It was at Penny's house so I had a sense of foreboding but I didn't let it show when I arrived with Leila, Magenta and Lauren. Speed threw open the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Lauren," He cried and seized her in a hug. Lauren blinked, uncomfortable with the situation. Speed noticed me and pulled me into a rib-crushing cuddle. This was odd because Speed and I weren't really on hugging terms. I could smell alcohol on his breath. Fantastic!

Leila was trying not to giggle at me and Lauren being squished by the bully. Lash appeared out of nowhere holding two shot glasses.

"Ladies," He welcomed us smoothly and gently pulled Speed out of the way so we could enter.

"Those both for you?" I questioned.

Lash shrugged, "guess so."

I wasn't against alcohol, in fact I had been drunk once… ok tipsy. Magenta's older brother had bought us some light girly drinks even but I had a feeling Lash and alcohol was a bad mix.

I shook my head as I imagined all the possible concepts. Lash misinterpreted my reaction for disapproval.

"Fine you take one." He shoved the shot into my hand.

He was looking at me expectantly so I drank it. It had the burning effect the Vodka usually has.

"Excellent," Lash responded with a grin. "I'll see you later Mindy." He disappeared back into the throng of people.

"Mindy?" Magenta questioned. She, like me, had noted Lash's unprecedented use of my real name. I shrugged. I had no idea.

We found the boys who were actually quite relaxed mingling with everybody. Ethan looked like he was having a ball.

"I know morally and legally not right, but I just don't care tonight," Patrick contributed.

I laughed. "I know the feeling."

I'd like to say I consumed our drinks in a responsible adult manner, waiting an hour between each one but I would be lying. I drank like an idiot. But I didn't care. The ones who were drinking had reached the 'I love everybody' stage and were hugging people profusely.

Magenta and I were dancing wildly to some hideous song when before I know it I was pulled into a game of spin the bottle with a bunch of people I didn't know. I was sitting next to Lash.

"I don't think I've drunk enough for this," I stated calmly. Then burst into giggles.

He wordlessly handed me a shot. I knew that I should drink this shot. It was too much spirits but I did it anyway. Lash cheered and so did other people in the group.

"Are you playing?" Lash asked, offering the bottle to me.

"Nope! Just an observer."

"Me too," Lash said and offered me another shot.

I held it in my hand but didn't drink it. "Not that used to drinking spirits," I explained to Lash.

"Let me know if you feel sick ok?" Lash commanded. I nodded, touched that he cared.

A hand closed on my shoulder. It was Patrick.

"I'm going, Mindy. I have a family reunion thing tomorrow so I had better leave."

I pouted. I didn't want him to leave. "I'll walk you to the door I offered."

"You don't have to," Patrick said watching my attempts to get up. He looked amused.

"It's no bother." I was having trouble standing because I really needed both hands to push myself upright. I downed the shot in my hand and staggered to my feet.

Patrick slipped an arm around my waist to prevent me from falling. "You're pretty trashed, Mindy. You want a lift home?"

"Nope. I'm not so very drunk," I protested. "Ok I totally am!"

Patrick laughed. "Well do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

I thought about the offer and the way the world was spinning. "That's probably a very good idea."

Patrick changed course from the front door and led me into the kitchen. He poured me a glass of water and waited while I drank it.

"Sorry, I'm so drunk."

"Magenta is singing a pop duet with Zach and Speed, you're not the most drunk person here!"

"Guess not then." The image of Magenta singing some Destiny's Child song amused me.

Water dribbled down my chin, which I tried to wipe away, but my hand eye coordination was on the blink.

Patrick gently wiped it away and held my chin. "You're pretty at night."

"Ugh… thanks?" I wasn't sure how to take that. Night meant dark right?

"Let me explain. You look more energised, more relaxed… kinda sexy!"

"Sexy?" well I liked this conversation so much better.

"Yeah." He still had my face in his hands. He was getting closer. I knew in that moment he was going to kiss me.

He brushed my lips softly. It felt good. But there was no spark. No fire in my stomach. I couldn't decide if it was the alcohol or not. My head was spinning.

"I should go," Patrick said softly. "I really like you Mindy."

I nodded detached. "I like you too but I feel a bit weird. Can't talk well."

Patrick grinned. "I can understand that. I'll see you on Monday."

I was left to finish my water. The world was spinning faster and there was a stirring in my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick and after what I had drunk it was probably likely.

I managed to stagger up the stairs but I collapsed in the hall like a dead weight. The world was a little black around the edges. Strong arms seized me around the waist and pulled me into the bathroom. The arms were holding me over the toilet and pulling my hair out of my face.

I didn't throw up but there was dry wrenching as wave after wave of nausea passed. I collapsed exhausted back into the person who had me.

I wasn't really surprised to see Lash.

"I told you to find me if you felt sick."

"I didn't listen." My head was sweaty and heavy, resting on his chest.

He stroked my hair softly. "You shouldn't have had that second shot."

I shock my head weakly. I was tired and my limbs felt heavy.

"Patrick kissed me before."

"Ok. So are you two like a couple now?"

"No! I'm your partner. You may be annoying but I'm not going abandon you."

"That wasn't what I meant," Lash stated.

"Hmmm ok." I didn't know what else he meant but I was comfortable here with him and felt safe. Lash was a bastard but he always came through for me when I was hurting.

"I trust you, Lash!"

I felt him go still. "Don't worry Mindy. I'm gonna look after you whenever you need me."

AN: nothing to add. I totally got flamed. Check it in my reviews. It hurt. Oh well onwards and upwards.

**MD666**


	12. Arms

**Disclaimer: scoffs no! I wish!**

**ARMS**

My head wasn't pounding which was positive. But that was about it. I was in a tent somewhere. Penny's back yard.

Slowly, memories began filtering back. It was still dark and I felt like I hadn't been asleep very long. Maybe I hadn't.

I remembered Patrick kissing me and remembered my complete lack of reaction. I think it was the alcohol that made me stoic because now thinking back, my stomach tightened. Every girl knew the feeling that happened in her stomach when she recalled an interlude with a guy.

I felt slightly detached, I guess I was still drunk. I wondered who had put me to bed but realised, with a shock that I only had to turn over to see who it was, as they hadn't left.

An arm was thrown casually around my waist and legs were entwined with mine. It was probably a testament to the enduring nature of alcohol that I was only mildly shocked and not in the least alarmed.

Now a normal sober person would at once check who they were secluded in a tent with but I contemplated how I was feeling. Safe, warm, comfortable, just listening to the breathing of the person behind me.

Besides I think I knew intuitively it was Lash. My head was neatly tucked under his chin and I fit completely into the curve of his body. I could smell his shower gel perfectly and it made me close my eyes contentedly.

I didn't try and analyse that it was Lash making me experience these feelings of absolute satisfaction. That was the blessing of being drunk. I was just accepting it. I realised that Lash was awake, his fingers were playing up and down my arm, soothing me. He thought I was asleep.

I probably should have alerted him to the fact I wasn't sleeping but I didn't want to startle him and scare him. Lash was clinically opposed to showing affection, especially to me. Of course there were the obvious exceptions like when I was hysterical, drunk and, apparently, when I was asleep.

I feigned unconscious natural reaction and entangled his hand with mine. I tried to make my breath even and slow, as if I was still dead to the world. His thumb continued to play cross my knuckles and I couldn't help it, I sucked in my breath.

Lash froze against me. "Minny?"

"Are you physically incapable of pronouncing D's?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah D, J and S always give me trouble. I avoid them when I can!" He replied lightly and started to move away.

I grasped his hand tighter. "Don't move. I feel sick when exposed to movement."

"I think that's the alcohol speaking."

"No it's not. I'm chronically lazy." I closed my eyes and tried to think through the haze. How could I persuade him to stay? I suppose I could flash him but that could have an ambiguous result. He might very well run faster. Better not to risk it.

"Well Minddddddddy," He drew out the D to an absurd length, "I still think you're suffering from over indulging in alcohol."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About half an hour. I carried you down to my tent. I couldn't find Magenta or Leila to find your tent."

"Ohhh. Ok!"

"And as comfortable as this is I don't particular want anybody to see me being nice to you… or anywhere near you because there was this totally hot chick checking me out before."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Just shhh. For five seconds in your life don't make me want to run a steamroller over you with the express intent of flattening you like a pancake, covering you in golden syrup and offering you to ants."

Lash was silent for a moment. "You've given way too much consideration to that, Mindy."

"I'm comfortable," I protested.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to leave?" There was something in Lash's tone that bordered on hope. He also emphasised the word 'me,'

I sighed. "What I'm saying is right now I couldn't care if it was Stalin in your spot, I'm just very comfortable."

"Would you care if it was Jake?" he sounded surly.

I propped myself up on one elbow, turned to face him and proceeded to glare at him. It wasn't really effective as it was dark.

"Why do you always do stuff like that?"

"Do what?"

"Stuff deliberately designed to hurt my feelings like calling me Minny or bringing up the psycho? Why do you want people to hate you?"

Lash seemed taken back by this outburst. "Fine I'll stop calling you Minny."

Ok that floored me. Lash was agreeing to stop calling my Minny! Was the world flat? Was the devil ice-skating? We're we all upside down inside out?

We must have been because I fel an absurd sadness that Lash was going to stop calling me Minny. It was kind of a pet name between us. By god I was fickle!

"Yeah ok… I didn't mean it bothered me exactly I just, you know, meant that you did it to annoy me which it doesn't really… anymore. Maybe it wasn't the best example because it doesn't really hurt my feelings even though you don't know that. You think it does so you keep calling me that."

"Mindy, I have no idea what any of _that_ meant!" Lash sounded genuinely perplexed.

"Fine, ignoring name issues. Jake." I shuddered as I said his name. "You know how much I hate remembering what happened between us."

Lash opened his mouth and then closed it. Lash had no words. If this was a light hearted topic I would have done a victory dance, complete with lyrics but it was serious.

"Why do you want to be a villain Lash?" I asked the question for the hundredth time but this time I was sincere and wanted an honest answer. It wasn't going to be for the fame or the money. It was never that simple with villains and Lash was one of the least simple people I knew.

"I don't want to be a hero!" Lash burst out.

"So don't. Become a doctor or a lawyer or an angtsy boy band singer. The chicks would dig you!"

"What about you? What type of Super career would you have if your partner was off doing something mundane?"

"A doctor saves lives. That's pretty cool," I observed.

"Fine. But the other two. Lawyer or a singer?"

"Lawyers and angsty boy bands are the spawn of Satan. What's mundane about that?"

Lash actually smiled then. "That's off topic. What about you?"

I resisted the urge to ask if he really cared about me. Instead I shrugged. "I didn't particular want to be a superhero. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be. I like history."

"I didn't know that."

"There are no history classes in Sky High except trips down superhero memory lane. How could you have known? But now that I'm here, saving the world does seem kind of appealing. Fun at least." I mused on how I had changed my tune.

"Why do you want to be a villain?" I repeated my question.

"Because they are never ending. No matter how many superheros, they just keep coming and eventually the heroes die."

"This has something to do with your dad doesn't it?" I said it softly. I hadn't meant to brooch this painful topic but I think this was at the heart of Lash's problems with authority.

"He fought evil all the time and he was good but it only took one super villain to be better and then he was gone. I was left without a father." Lash's voice was hard as he was determined not to reveal to what extent he had been hurt by his fathers sudden loss.

I detected bitterness and knew that somehow Lash held resentment towards his father. Maybe if he hadn't of gone out fighting evil he would still be there for Lash and his mom.

As if he read my mind Lash continued. "He left me during the grand final of basketball. I was so stupid I thought my final was more important then the world being in danger."

"You were young. Of course you did." I assured him that he was justified in his emotions.

It appeared I had opened the floodgate to Lash's pent up emotions. Normally I would feel intimidated being confronted with so much raw pain but I wasn't worried now. I was Lash's partner and it was my duty to look after him.

"I never saw him again. He left and all he had gotten from me was an angry glare. He had died knowing I was furious with him. And the last memory I have is of him leaving. Willingly turning his back on me and walking away because something else was more important."

I thought of my parents at home. My eccentric mother who would have rewound time and usurped gravity to help me and my father, with his absurd ability to make food, just a steady presence in my life. I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of losing them but I pushed them back. If Lash couldn't cry then I wasn't going to.

Lash had turned over why he was talking so he was flat on his back. I tentatively put my arm over his stomach and when he didn't protest, I gently lay my head on his shoulder. His arm curled around my back.

It seemed he was done talking. He hadn't renounced his villainous ways but he seemed slightly more relaxed.

"Why…"

He cut me off. "Not more questions!" Lash groaned.

I ignored him. "Why did you stay with me after putting me to bed?"

"To check you didn't die of alcohol poisoning," Lash answered smoothly.

"Yeah but why did you put your arms around me?"

"Because you were cold."

"Why didn't you put a sleeping bag over me?" I persisted relentlessly.

There was a silence. "I couldn't open the zip."

I chocked on a snort. "You couldn't open a sleeping bag." I couldn't help bursting into laughter. I know we had just had a massive deep and meaningful but really that was hysterical.

"Shut up!" He wined. "It was stuck. You totally couldn't have done it."

"I totally could. Where is it? I'll have a go." The fact I was smashed came flooding back and as we both squirmed about trying to find the zip, the world swayed in that pleasant way.

"I see it!" I cried triumphantly. "It's over there." I vainly reached out for it but my arms weren't long enough. Lash's arm snaked past mine, seizing the sleeping bag.

Lash looked smug as his arm shrunk back to normal proportions. I huffed. "You have stretchy arms."

I snatched the sleeping bag and began work on the zipper. My tongue was stuck out in concentration.

"You're never gonna do it," Lash goaded. "You're still drunk and it requires a lot of coordination."

I didn't reply. I was concentrating on the task at hand. Some of the material had gotten caught in the zipper.

"See you can't do it."

He was distracting me and hurting my morale. I decided to lure him into a conversation.

"So who was the hot chick inside? Or did you just make her up so you could escape?"

"Oh she was some chick from the younger years. Nicest ass I've ever seen."

It made me grin to hear shallow Lash was back in business. "Really? Well way to crush a girls ego," I joked.

"Oh you're not offended."

I flipped my hair in an attempt to imitate those beauties in shampoo commercials whose red hair glistened like fire. Yep, I failed miserably and ended up with a mouthful of hair. Warning: never attempt hair flicks while intoxicated.

Lash shook his head slowly while watching me splutter through my hair. If I had planned to seduce him I had probably lost points just then.

"You can chase any silly-girl-with-only-looks-to-rely-on you want!" I told him sharply as the zip from the sleeping bag slid smoothly down.

I smiled winningly. Lash's jaw dropped open. I handed the sleeping bag to him.

"It's not possible!"

Oh please, I unzipped a sleeping bag. He was making it sound like I had just done a 360-degree rotation with my head.

But on that same note…. "I am wonderful. I am god. I am the bringer of the unzipped sleeping bag!"

"I tried for ages," Lash sounded devastated. He stares at the sleeping bag, at me, at the sleeping bag, at me, at the sleeping bag, at me and then pushed me.

I had been sitting so I ended up slumped on my side with legs in the air. It wasn't a strong push but you could probably have breathed hard on me and I would have stumbled in my inebriated state. I kicked him in the shoulder as I tried to get upright. I only ended with my face pressed against the ground and Lash sprawled next to me.

"I can't believe you kicked me." Then he pinched me!

Ok we were better than this. We weren't going to have another childish scrag especially after we had bonded so nicely before. We weren't going to do this.

"You shoved me first!" Then I elbowed him in the thigh…. Ok maybe we were going to do this!

I shrieked as he grabbed my hair in retaliation. "Stop it. Stop it!" I slapped his arm uselessly.

"This is so old now. We fight all the time." I was frustrated.

"You are only saying that because you're losing!" Lash had gotten me into an uncomfortable headlock.

I pushed my fist into his stomach, a little harder than necessary.

"Ouch." He released me suddenly and I slipped onto my back. One of my knees was caught up painfully. I struggled to get off my own leg and in that process I kicked Lash again who was melodramatically gasping for breath.

It was accidental but he didn't know that as my leg collided hard with his shoulder.

"That's it!" Lash had gotten a nasty glint in his eye. I tried smiling sheepishly but when that didn't work I made a dash for the tent exit. 'Dash' may be romanticising what I did. It was more of a wriggle or desperate squirm.

Lash didn't even move. He just extended his arms clutching me around the waist. He dragged me back. In a minute I was successfully pinned to the ground.

He had my wrists in the extended fingers of one hand and his body pressed mine into the ground. He was too heavy to budge and I contemplated the effect of calling him fat.

The sleeping bag was half covering us and I used it as ammunition. "Thanks god the sleeping bag was _open_ otherwise I may have gotten cold whilst you pulled this big bad wolf routine."

"You are so annoying!"

"I know!" I didn't try to deny it. It was true but I was so brilliant at it.

"Would you stop, Minny? I'm exhausted!" Lash sounded sincere. He released my wrists. A risky move.

I looked him in the eye and felt my body turn to mush. Usually only Warren's smile had that impact on me but I melted here.

"You promised not to call me Minny any more."

"I lied." He smiled then and it lit up his eyes.

I don't know what made me do the next thing. I swear it was probably the alcohol combined with my deep attraction to Lash.

I put a hand on his cheek. "Thanks for looking after me."

"Any time, Minny." He moved away so I could half sit up but it meant I was in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

My face was very close to his.

"Um this awkward," I observed slowly.

"Is it?" He mirrored my actions and placed a hand on my check.

"Yeah a little. Because you're Lash and my partner and sure there is spark between us. I mean look at the way we danced when Beat Boy took control."

"Mindy, you talk way to much." Lash brought up his other hand and kept my mouth closed so I couldn't talk. Not very romantic when you think about it.

Lash moved closer.

"Are you going to kiss me?" It came out strange sounding because I couldn't move my mouth properly.

"I had considered it but you can't stop talking."

"I can stop! I promise."

"Then yeah I'll probably kiss you."

"Ok."

"You sure you won't try and talk?"

"Positive," I said firmly.

Lash examined me as if waiting for a surprise monologue to burst from my lips. When there was none he moved close.

His lips just about touched mine when a head appeared in the tent. I was going to kill who ever it was.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Speed sung out. "Lauren, I found them. They're together."

"Really? That's wondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerful, Speed."

"Oh god, Lauren's as smashed as you are," I observed.

"You can talk!" He retorted as Lauren stuck her head in.

"Hey Mindy. I love you as a friend. You're always so nice to me."

"Oh I love you too Lauren." I grinned foolishly.

"Can you guys leave?" Lash asked.

"Oh yeah. He was totally about to kiss me." I said. Speed and Lauren gasped and the squealed.

"Reeeeeeally? Man that's awesome!" Speed looked thrilled.

"Get out!" Lash's voice was low and commanding. The other two, sensing the danger they were in, scampered.

"Come on Lash that was kind of rude. I mean they would have left in a second or five. There was no need to be abrupt…"

I was stopped mid sentence by his lips touching mine. Fireworks exploded in my stomach and I smiled against his lips.

It was a gentle soft kiss. "I just had to do that before I got interrupted _again_."

He moved to kiss me again. "I'm not going to get interrupted am I?"

I shook my head enthusiastically with my lips pressed together.

This time he kissed me with more feeling. I savoured the touch oh lips against mine the soft hesitant brush of his tongue.

For once everything was wonderful between Lash and I.

**AN: awwwwwwwwwww. I couldn't help it. But it's not all happiness ahead, mind. Please review, it is very much appreciated. As in I LOVE getting reviews from you guys, you're just awesome! I'm gushing so I should stop!**

**MD666**


	13. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** come on we all know I own nothing and probably never will, unless I say something about it.

**SECRETS**

I woke with arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I'd like to say I rolled over to find Johnny Depp but Lash was the sight of the morning. His hair had been mussed by sleep and his mouth was wide open.

I couldn't help smiling as I examined him sleeping. It was hard to actually see him as he had a sort of vicer grip on me but hey I took it as a compliment. I didn't have hang over whish was nice because after what I had consumed last night it was only too likely.

I grinned at the memory of Lash's kiss. It had been so unexpected and yet it seemed so very natural to be in each other's arms. After watching lash flirt with girls I assumed he would be the type who let his hands wander while the girl tried to sleep but to my delight, or my disappoint me, I couldn't decide yet, he had been an almost perfect gentleman.

He let out a snore and I giggled. I couldn't help it. His own snore woke him up and he looked at me with a smirk.

"He what did you do with the girl? I could have sworn I hooked up with this really hot chick last night and now here you are."

He was teasing and said a lot about our relationship.

"Yeah I came in and found you and Warren together so I dragged him out and stayed to play chaperon."

I tried to suppress a shiver at actually walking on that scene. I most definitely wouldn't have dragged Warren out and I so would have invited myself to stay.

"You wound me," Lash murmured running a hand through his hair.

"Um when did you lose your shirt?" I asked.

He smirked, if possible, harder than before. He looked at me expectantly as if waiting for a follow up comment. I didn't know what he was waiting for.

Oh wait, I know what he's waiting for.

"Um when did I lose my shirt?" I still my bra on so I assumed I was more or less in the clear.

"No idea," Lash answered, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Ok so we now have to have the talk."

"Ok, I fully understand," Lash said propping himself up.

"Really?" I expected Lash to be a commitment phobe.

"Yeah. In fact I'm surprised you haven't had 'the talk' before."

What was he talking about?

"Now Mindy you weren't found in a cabbage patch because, when a man loves a woman they do intimate things together. It's called sex."

"Oh my god. Not that talk you idiot."

Lash was sniggering like a little girl. "I guess you mean the relationship talk."

"Well duh!"

"Ok honestly whose gonna like us having a relationship? The school won't, your friends won't, Patrick definitely won't." At this a steely glint entered his eyes.

"Our parents might," I shrugged.

"Look Mindy you're a nice girl… most of the time… and I'm an aspiring villain."

I bit my lip subtly. So it was just a one-night thing? Foolishly I had never entertained that possibility last night. I just assumed that it was a progressive step towards something. I liked Lash and He liked me. We both had good chemistry.

I nodded with as much dignity as I could muster and began disentangling myself from Lash. "I guess we'll just be friends then. I mean it was a fun night but yeah you're totally right." I made as if to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lash demanded.

"Giving you some space," I shrugged. Also trying to find a private place to bawl my eyes out but that so wasn't public conversation.

"Uh Minny. Don't go."

"What?"

"I was actually about to suggest a secret relationship. You know Romeo and Juliet style. But if you want to be just friends I guess… that's… um I guess that's cool." Lash looked kinda small and unhappy.

He wanted a relationship? With me? A secret passionate one like in the movies?

I jumped on top of him and kissed him. He grunted as I landed on top of me.

"Jesus Minny. Warning next time!"

"And to think I was about to leave the tent," I sighed happily.

"I know and without your shirt as well."

I looked down. Yep that could have been interesting.

"So obstacle number one how am I getting out of here without people seeing me?"

"Ummm no idea. Run really fast. Turn invisible?"

I groaned. We weren't going to be good at this secret thing. I could tell that much.

"Look," Lash said gazing at his watch. "It's almost 11 thirty. Some people are awake but by what time we all went to sleep I'm gonna offer the theory that most are still asleep. I'll check the coast is clear and then you run. Run like Speed."

"Alright." I tugged on my shirt, excited by the prospect of being caught. I got to have my boyfriend and Lash got to be rebellious. What was better than a villain dating the nice heroine in secret?

Lash peered around outside. "Ok you're clear. Run."

I danced past him. He seized me quickly and kissed me. He was totally destroying my swift escape… oh who the hell cares.

I ran as fast as I could to my tent and dove in. Right onto Magenta. Right so maybe subtle wasn't the way I was going.

"Where were you?" Magenta demanded in a bleary tone. I had woken her.

"Lauren's!" I chirped happily.

"Uh huh." Magenta drawled sitting up in the tent. "And I suppose Lauren gave you that hickey on your neck."

My hand clamped over my neck automatically.

"So you hooked up with Lash hey?"

"What!?" This was supposed to be a secret, she was ruining the secret. We had just decided that we were gonna have a secret relationship and she decided to learn the secret. I had to stop saying secret. I couldn't. It was too cool. Secret, secret, secret.

"Secret."

"What?"

Oh I said that out loud. "It's a secret!" I told Magenta.

"Ok," She shrugged and rolled over.

"Um, Maj?"

"What?"

"Do you have a scarfy thing to hide the hickey?" I grinned as I said it. I had made out with Lash.

"No. Put on my jumper!"

"Thanks." I didn't let her go back to sleep though. I could hear other people getting up.

"My brother's picking us up at 12:30," Magenta finally confessed.

"Ok up and at 'em!"

"You just want to see Lash," Magenta accused. It was totally true. I did just want to see Lash. I wanted to see how good at acting we both were.

We collected our stuff and pulled down the tent. Everyone was inside and we had to walk past Lash to get to the door. I didn't even look at him as I walked past but I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my features.

It was wiped off by Lash tripping me.

"You are a bastard. Do you know that?" I looked up at him.

"I won't go changing to try and please you. I've never let you down before," He crooned and the other laughed. He held out a hand to help me up. I took and his thumb subtly caressed my knuckles. The others couldn't see his face and he winked.

I shook my head. So it appeared he was going to be typical annoying Lash despite this new development in our relationship.

Oh he was such a burden.

I swung my stuff over my shoulder making sure to hit him with it. The guys he stood with laughed at him. I flounced out behind Magenta. She was looking for Leila, we hadn't seen her for ages. It was making her worry.

We found her waiting on the steps a forlorn look on her face. Will had left last night so maybe that was why she was sad.

"Hey Leila," Magenta called.

She looked up startled then stood to greet us. "Hi."

Magenta examined her slowly. "Are you in a secret relationship too?"

"What are you talking about?" Leila and I asked in unison.

"You both have hickey's on your necks!"

I looked at Leila and drew the same conclusion as Magenta. Leila was indeed in a relationship and wasn't just with Will.

"Way to kill the mood," I grumbled.

**AN: Kinda short but it's late. Exams are OVER! Yay yay yay no more school ever. Review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**MD666**


	14. Strength

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all**.

**STRENGTH**

I guess the stress of exams, alcohol, cheating freinds and secret affairs has finally caught up to me. I'm sick. Very sick.

"Oh stop moaning. You're not dying," Lash instructed.

I stared at him for a minute before redoubling my vocal efforts. It's true. I'm not dying. I have a cold but he's forgotten his purpose here is to comfort me.

"Sorry, I forgot... Oh my darling it pains me to see you so sick!" Lash drawled with over exagerated drama.

"Better," I tell him. But my nose is so blocked it comes out sounding like a grunt.

Lash takes the seat near my bed and holds my hand. "I do actually care you know."

I smile and sniff. Then I use my hand to scratch my nose.

"Ok that was disgusting!

"What?! I was scratching my nose!"

"Whatever!"

"Uh hmm" I cough. "Sympathy remember!"

"You were in the middle of telling a story!" ... Talk about changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." I lay back in bed and pressed the back of my hand to my pounding head. I was telling him about the moment when Magenta and I had found out about Layla's cheating. And the huge twist at the end.

"Are you sure it wasn't Warren and she was just lying?" Lash demanded.

"I think if she was going to lie she could have said it was Will," I observed. Men are just so suspicious some times.

"Good point," Lash conceeded. "But I swear that ryhming idiot Patrick had a thing for you!"

"So did I!" I retorted remembering the kiss we had shared at the party.

"I can't believe Layla and Patrick."

Neither could I. When Layla had told us even Magenta had looked shocked. Aparently Layla had been crying about the situation with Warren and Will and the along came Patrick. According to Layla they were both drunk but I had seen Patrick just moments before and unless he was a really quick drinker he was not drunk when he kissed Layla.

"I'm still confused how it happened. I mean there's a lot of empty space betwen finding Layla crying and the kissing," Lash put his feet up on my bed.

"Don't I know it. It makes no sense what so ever. None!" I hit the bed frustrated. If she had kissed Warren I'd be inclined to forgive her. Cheating is inexcusable but I know how they felt about each other. It would be a painful break up but it would be for some pretty intense feelings. But to jeopardise her relationship over a guy who she hardly knew... now that was weird.

"I mean Patrick is hot." I was interupted by Lash making a sound similar to growling. "Um if you're into, you know, that perfect image!"

"No, I personally hate it. That's why I'm with you!"

Lash earned himself a glare after that comment. Why do men have to be so jealous and angry? It really is such a burden.

Lash sighed. "I don't even like Will but I feel sorry for him. It just doesn't add up!"

"Is there anyone with the power to force them to do that?" I knew the hope on my face was kind of sad and I looked like an eager puppy but anything to rationalise this. Anything at all!

"There are some," Lash sighed, "But probably none lurking around the students at Sky High."

I sighed too.

"To control people like that takes an enomous amount of power that very few people had. It meant over riding free will and most became super villians, unable to cope with the power." Lash stroked the hair of my face.

"It just makes me worry.!"

"I know. But don't get involved in this, ok. It's just going to end badly alright."

"It's hard not to think about it."

"Maybe I could distract you," Lash said with a suggestive glint in his eye.

I sneezed into a tissue.

"or maybe you could just think about," Lash said quickly leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I got hit bad by colds. It was just a fact.

"So when are you coming back to school? I miss you, you know."

A big smile spread across my face. "I'll probably be back in a day or two. No one else to pick on with me gone?"

"No there are plenty of people. It's just more fun to pick on you!"

I heard voices on the stair and stomping feet. And Zach's voice.

"It's them. Run!" I instructed Lash. Our secret relationship wasn't entirely secret. Speed knew, Lauren knew, Magenta knew, my mother knew, his mother knew, the post man knew, a few check out chicks knew and the neighbours dog knew. But apart from that it was a big big private relationship.

"Where am I supposed to go? Out the window?"

"Good idea."

Lash rolled his eyes and slid behind the cupboard. He literally fit into a space of only inches. I looked at the empty food wrappers from what I consumed and groaned. I didn't have time to contemplate the food issue because in trooped Will, Magenta, Ethan, Zach and Warren. Layla was supiciously absent.

"How are you feeling?" Zach asked in his loud voice. Clearly he didn't understand the protocol of visiting the sick.

"Fine thanks. My ears are bleeding now but good!"

Magenta hit Zach on the shoulder. "Take it down a notch, Zach!"

Ethan sat on the edge of my bed and peered at me. "You don't look that bad anymore."

"I suspect there was a compliment in there somewhere." I said slowly, well aware that Lash was probably laughing behind the cupboard.

"I think there was," Will responed with a genuine smile, "It's good to see you looking healthier."

I forced a smile onto my lips but it trembled. I felt guilty in Will's pressence. Like I was responsible for the predicement that was Layla and Patrick. Nay, the anaomly that they were.

"What, No greeting from you Warren?" I asked only to distract myself.

He turned those big brown eyes to me and I felt a flutter in my stomach. "Hey," he said and sat in the chair that had been occupied by Lash.

"Hey," I breathed out. Then I giggled. I quickly turned it into a hacking cough when I saw Lash's head peak out from the cupboard. It was stretched and flattened but the disaproving gaze was awfully obvious. Interestingly I felt uncomfortable around Warren now too. I knew he cared about Layla as much as Will did. Her betrayal was a double edged sword that would eventually hurt two men, not one.

"So you lucky thing. You get to avoid school!" Zach crowed, leaping onto the bed next to me, completly oblivious to the germs or personal space boundaries.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but grin. Zach was a massive social tragedy but he was just so lovable. I suspected that Magenta had a little thing for him admist all the disdain she reserved for him.

"And you don't have to hang around Lash," Ethan shivered. Ethan had special issues with Lash. It worked both ways though as Ethan had flushed Lash's head down the toilet. Which I found imensely amusing by the way.

"Yeah definte bonus!" I agreed, raising my voice a little.

"He's such an idiot," Zach joined in on the Lash-Bashing.

"Yeah. And here, in the privacy of my room, to which he would never visit, you can let out exactly how you feel about him!" I sugested.

Magenta immediatly started scanning the room, guessing quickly that Lash was in fact here.

"He's stupid," Will offered.

"And silly," Magenta said, smirking.

"He's a bastard," Ethan said. We all paused. Ethan 'never' swore! "And I don't care for him at all." That was more like Ethan

"Yeah unlucky you got stuck with him as a partner," Warren mused.

"One of the many burden I have to bear," I moaned dramatically.

"He also smells," Magenta quips.

"No he doesn't," I repsonded automatically. This time people stared at me. "Um yes he does and he's ugly too!"

I crossed my fingers. Lash was not ugly at all.

Just as Will opened his mouth for a fresh round of insults my mothers head appeared around the door.

"There's some food downstairs, guys if you want some. Mindy, do you feel ok?"

"Yep. You guys go on ahead. I'll get out of my PJs."

As the others went down I closed the door. When I turned around Lash was inches away glaring at me.

"Oh no. You're not gonna pull me into the cupboard are you?"

"No, Minny. But there will be payback!"

"Oh I'm so scared." I said it sarcastically but I was. Lash had a nasty ingenious mind that coupld possibly be unleashed in my direction.

"Just be prepared," He said in a low sinister voice. He ruined the whole performance by kissing me gently on the lips. "Cya at school."

Then he lowered himself out the window. I shook my head. Only I could find a boyfriend who could literally throw hang himself out of a two storey house and use his arms to lower himself to the ground. I grinned. Sky High had it's perks. I remembered his threat of revenge and shurgged. He probbaly wasn't bluffing but how bad could it be. I was his girlfriend after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I finally got back school I was happy to see everyone and be out of the house. Then after an hour of rememering what school was actually like I wished I was back home.

We were in a class to practise powers. I was with Magenta and Warren. I was lying with my head on Magenta's thigh and my legs over Warren's lap. I had hold of Warren's arm and was trying to manipulate the flame. Warren was the best peron to practice on because if I made the fire hot, it didn't hurt him because his powers allowed him to tolerate the heat. We were trying to actually draw the fire out of the tattoo now.

Will was doing weights, Ethan was trying to melt objects and Zach was having an argument with coach Boomer. Layla was outside up a tree she had grown. Lash was off traumatising some poor new kid in the first year and i had given up my feeble attempts to make him stop. If it turned violent I'd intervene. Until then I wasn't moving from my very comfortable position.

Magenta was supposed to be trying to shape shift into something other than a guinea pig but she had given up completly to watch my lack luster attempts.

Then Patrick walked in.

"Hey!" He said, all bright and charming.

We responded in sielnce. Magenta and I because we knew the truth and Warren, well, because silent and brooding was his thing.

Patrick shifted for a bit. "How's life?" He kept his sentences short to avoid ryhming.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Ok." Magneta agreed.

"Ok," Patrick said. "Well I have prinicpal Powers to find. About some books I left behind."

"Ok," We said again. "Bye."

Patrick left.

"Ok. I'm no expert but that was weird," Warren stated.

Magenta and I made eye contact but didn't say anything.

"This may be the first and last time I say this but please speak."

"Just had an incident with him at the party," I answered. It was partially true.

"And now the golden boy is out of favour?"

"In a manner of speaking," Magenta said.

"Could we focus on what we're supposed to be doing!" I asked curtly. I didn't want to think about the Layla/Patrick incident ever again.

Warren shurgged and held his arm out to me. I focused on the flames but I couldn't concentrate. I was just so angry about the whole situation. How calm Patrick had looked. With a small cry of frustration I tried to draw the fire out of the tattoo.

There was a burning light and something shot into my body. It flew through my veins and my body tensed. My hands were flung out and there in the centre of my plam was a glowing shining light. Fire. And Warren's arm was bare.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at the burning light. Magenta and Warren scrambled to their feet leaving me sitting there nursing a hand of fire.

I had amassed a crowd around me.

"Minny," Lash breathed, "You did it."

Boomer was kneeling by my side. "Are you ok?"

I nodded mutely.

"Ok. Now take it easy. A sudden manifestation of power like this can cause shock. Let's take it slow."

I nodded again wordlessly. I passed my hand through the flames. I felt a tickling sensation but apart from that, nothing. I wanted it to burn and be hot.

The flames were suddenly hot in my hand and they were burning me. I yelped in pain. "Hot!" I cried. Warren reacted instantly and scooped the flames out of my hand with his own.

Boomer examined my hand. "The nurse will have to look at that. Obviously you can affect the tattoos and control them but your own body will be affected by the result."

Warren was passing the fire from one hand to the other. "I can't extinguish it."

I looked at the fire and thought about it being comfortably warm. With my unharmed hand I reclaimed the fire. There was a gasp from the people.

"Mindy be careful," Ethan said.

This time it sat comfortably in my hand. Under Boomer supervision I carefully directed the flame, first back to Warrens hand, then up and down. It was stiring and I could not move it very far. Finally I instructed it to go back to Warrens arm.

"That was insane," Lash said as he came over to help me into a seat. My limbs were shaking from the effort but I beamed up at him.

"My powers are getting better," I gushed.

"Yes Minny, they are."

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I moved to another country. Plus we don't have english spell check so i apologise for any speeling or grammatical errors that slipped past me in the process. Please please review. I need inspiration in this foreign country.**

**MD666**


	15. Settling the score

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SETTLING THE SCORE**

I stared in distress at my wounded right hand. The elation of moving the fire from Warren's arm had worn off and now my right palm was just stinging.

"Why have I not recieved anything to numb the pain? Where's the morphine?" I demanded in that obnoxious way that's only tolerated in the sick.

"This isn't a hospital, Minny," Lash said in a condescending voice. He leant against a cabinet with his arms folded watching the nurse examine my hand. It never occured to him to humour me but I knew he was, to a degree, trying to disguise his worry.

"What are you even dong here?" Ethan demanded boldly.

Lash placed a hand on his heart and conjured a hurt expression. "But she's my partner, Ethan." With that he snaked a long hand around to slap Ethan on the back of the head.

"Stop it," Will demanded in a strong voice.

"Yeah you're not helping," Layla contributed meekly from the back. Though she had been avoiding the group like we had the plague the news that I was injured had attracted her to the room. She was hovering at the back out of the way of everyone.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave?" Ethan snapped. At that very moment the nurse began prodding the most delicate part of my hand and I gave a yelp of pain as my head swam.

Lash eyed the others in the group before saying, "I will if that's what Mindy wants!" he didn't look at him but his use of my real name indicated the significance. I would really regret it later if I told him to leave to save face with my friends but at the same time had he forgotten what 'secret' relationship meant?

Magenta cut her eyes to me silently wondering how I was going to handle this situation! I did it the best way I could think of with pain hindering a sophisticated thought process.

"You all suck!" Oh yeah, cutting edge. "I'm in a hell of a lot of pain and I just don't need all of you being so damn fucking annoying!!"

Yes there were lot's of pauses for emphasis! For the first time the nurse looked up and gave me a stern look. My friends all looked stunned except for Warren who smirked.

"I think we should leave!" Warren suggested, the smug look never leaving his face. My friends began to file out but Lash lingered.

"You too, Lash," Magenta said, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him out.

I slumped back in my chair. The nurse tied a bandage around my hand and prnounced me finished. I looked at the throbbing mass of white! "Is that it? Can't you, you know, make it healed!"

"Burns aren't my thing, dear," the nurse confessed handing me a lollypop.

"Well what can you do?" I asked with the lollypop still stuffed into my mouth.

She examined my torso. "You ate chicken for lunch!"

"That's cool. Creepy but cool!" All this sounded garbled because of the sweet wedged between my teeth.

"Indeed. Now run along, the sun is still shining!"

I skipped out. The pain in my hand had decreased and I think it was because of the lollypop. I know how crazy that sounds but I swear it was something about the sugar that made me grin! So there I was happily carrying on down the halls when I felt a sharp pull of my clothes and my feet removed from under me.

Before I could muster a cry of shock I was pulled into a dark room! The lights were switched on and I came face to face with an angry Lash.

I looked around with mild curiosity, removed the lollypop from my mouth and pointing it at Lash. "We're in a cupboard... again!"

"Observant," He drawled.

I nodded sincerly and put the lollypop back into my mouth!

"So Minny, want to explain the outburst!"

I shrugged, "My hand hurt!"

"Minny, I know we discussed a secret relationship but I thought we were publically friends and I already have to get you back for the insult thing in your room but this is going on the tally as well... and why are you smiling like that?"

"This is a great lollypop, honey!"

"Honey?"

"Yes sugarpie?"

"Ok stop now, you're scaring me!" Lash said taking a step back. His eyes narrowed as he examined me for something. Controls probably or a seam where the alien had entered my body and taken over.

"But pumpkin!"

"Are you possessed?"

"How about a little kissy wissy!" I found myself out of the cupboard so fast I wasn't sure what happened but I saw Lash's retreating back as he sprinted away.

I didn't care. I had my lollypop.

The next day at school the euphoria of the lollypop had worn off, or endorphin pill as my dad had proclaimed after examining it. But not the excitment of not being able to write. I'm right handed so writing was out of the question. Was I happy? You betcha!

My friends were a little uncomfortable around me for a while, my outburst still fresh in their minds and Lash was giving me a wide berth until my insanity was proven temporary! I was in such a good mood that I found it easy to tolerate Patrick as he sat between me and Lash, acting as a buffer.

He was also copying my work from the board since I couldn't do it myself and that made me more favourably inclined towards him.

"Is this what you wanted me to do? Because you have to be happy with the work for you!"

"It's fine, Patrick," I cooed.

Lash started coughing and it sounded a lot like, 'disgusting' but I ignored his childish behaviour. Patrick was alright really. I mean a little bit of a cheating bastard but I was rising above it. I was seperating myself from the issue at hand.

The lesson droned on and while I sat there beaming and Patrick copied most of the class began to drift. Lash had his head on the desk. He may have been sleeping but I couldn't see his eyes.

As the lesson wound up Patrick whispered, "So Mindy, what are you doing this weekend?"

Lash's head shot up off the table and he whipped around to face us.

"Nothing!"

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out." He kept himself to single sentences.

"Yeah totally. Maybe the whole group could catch a movie," I suggested. Lash raised an eyebrow and mimed hitting Patrick.

"I meant more like just you and me!"

Lash's jaw dropped. "Oh," I managed. Why is it that a good mood can never last. Someone has to spoil it.

"Like a date?" Lash interupted.

"Yeah," Patrick answered but kept his eyes on me.

"I think she'll say no!" Lash snapped.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer a response from her."

Lash was rolling in his eyes when I was seized with a sudden genius. "Sure. Sounds fine, Patrick!"

"What!?" Lash said as Patrick said, "great!" Patrick gathered his things and left me with my irate partner.

Lash's eyes bored into my skull as I clumsily gathered my things.

"Wanna explain." His voice was deadly and low full of threatening menace. I had only heard this tone once or twice and it was usually talking to Jake. I could hear the restraint he was using not to scream.

"Well it's not going to be a real date," I said casually trying to lighten the mood. "I'll just do it to distract him from Layla and Will. That was everything can be ok!"

"It can't be ok, Minny, she cheated on him. That's not ok!"

"I know," I said standing up, "But I have to try and fix this!"

"By cheating on me?"

"It's not cheating. I'm just trying to fix a bad situation. I want to help my friends!" I went for the door hoping this was over but Lash hadn't even moved. He was staring at the table. He turned to face me and his face was feirce.

"So that means more to you than me? Than us?"

"There is no 'us.' We're a secret remember!" then I walked out. Ok a lot harsher and meaner than I could have been but I had a plan. It wasn't cheating on Lash. Not when he was in on it. I still felt particularly guilty but I quashed it under reasoning that I was feeling guilty for intervening. Not because of Lash. Certainly not because of him.

I made my way to lunch and sat down next to Patrick. I quickly made it no secret that we were going to go out on the weekend. Layla shot me a relieved and thankful look. That look alone told me I had made the right decision. Magenta shot me a confused look and Zach exclaimed that I had broken his heart.

It seemed like we were back to normal. We were more relaxed and there was joking now where before there had been none. I was taking one for the team. Except I wish I could be with Lash. I wished he could be a part of this group. I realised I had seen him come in yet.

But then I spotted him talking to Speed with a very serious look on his face. He didn't look happy. Probably plotting revenge. It's what Lash did best. I wasn't too scared though. What's the worst he could do? Aparently he climbed tables.

I gazed in fascination as he stood on top of the table and yelled for attention. What was the crazy boy doing?

"Excuse me Ladies and gentleman of sky high, if I could have your attention for a few minutes. It may have come to your attention that my partner has recently agreed to go on a date with Patrick the good looking idiot who has to ryhme. Now I have issues with this for a number of reasons.

"First I'd like to say something that I know may come as a bit of a shock to all of you!"

"He's not," I gasped.

"Minny and I have been in a secret relationship for a while now. It's going quite well. I tried to resist but hey the girl wants me bad! I suppose it's my body."

I stood up quickly. "What don't you understand about secret you idiot?" I demanded loudly. Uh oh. I had confrimed it.

The room erupted into debate. The friend of the acknowledged hereos of sky high dating the villain? That was almost unheard of.

"Is it true, Mindy?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It kinda is!" I admitted. Warren grinned. Patrick looked speechless and stunned.

"How could you, Mindy?" Ethan asked looking crushed.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, feeling my face burn.

But Lash wasn't done. "That's just one of the reasons why Patrick shouldn't go a date with MY girlfriend. Seeing as she is my partner also I have to protect her from cheating scum like Patrick. It may interest many of you to know that at a party for no particular reason him and stronghold's girlfriend, Layla, kissed!"

There was no rable after that comment. There was deathly silence. I was shaking with silent fury as I glared at Lash.

Will stared at Layla who had turned a sickly shade of white. Warren was also doing the same. They gazed at her a moment longer before standing up and leaving. Layla started to cry. Patrick left quickly too. Lash came up to me and faced my lvid anger.

"I'm not a nice person Minny. Don't forget it."

So I punched him the nose. "Oh I won't!"

**AN: again forgive the spelling mistakes. Foreign country and one chapter up. Unbelievable that I found time. Please review. It makes my heart sing!**

**MD666**


	16. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**REVELATION**

"Please try and remember I hate you and never want to speak to you ever again!"

"The feeling is mutual," Lash said leaning back in his chair, entirely too casually for someone in the midst of a heated argument.

Ok so it was our fith fight this day but he seemed to underestimate the severity of my dislike of him.

"Look Mindy, I don't want to comunicate with you any more than is neccesary but the project actually requires us to talk to each other!"

"Since when did you care about school?" I demanded rudely. I ignored the fact he had called me Mindy. There was a day, somewhere near the start of the year when I would have given anything to hear him say my proper name but as time went on Minny became his affectionate pet name. For him to say Mindy with such a cold, impersonal voice. It made my heart ache.

We were no longer in a relationship, secret or otherwise, but if I was honest with myself I could admit that I still had strong feelings for my Sky High partner. We had been througha lot. Psychotics, beatings and drunken togetherness. He had been there when I developed my powers. But I couldn't forgive him for what he had done. He had thrown my life and friendships into chaos.

Patrick the good looking rhymer had been transfered into a seperate class and they had seriously considered splitting up Lash and I, finding different partners for us. It had all came down to our decision. We had opted to stay in the partnership. Mostly it was so we could antagonise each other and generally make life hell as retribution. And I was sad to say I desserved my fair share of this treatment. What I had done was not nearly as bad as what Lash had done but my need to meddle was stupid and wasn't going unpunished.

"I want to focus on school so I am not stuck in this hell hole forever with people I despise... like you!"

"You're right I don't want to be stuck here!"

"No," Lash drawled, "I meant you're one of the people I despise."

"Ok let's just focus on the work and try and make this a painless as possible for me," I snapped, rolling my eyes. Our relationship, or anti-relationship, was not the only one fraught with tension. My friends were suffering as well. It seemed to have split down the middle. Will and Warren by themselves, both the betrayed. Me, Magenta and Layla in another group, and Ethan and Zach, more or less neutral, moved between the two groups trying to mend the rift. Foolish , foolish boys. It would take a lot of work. I felt a bit uncomfortable in the group though. I felt like this whole dilema was my fault. And it sorta was because I had told Lash about the cheating.

Lash and I made it through the lesson but he was out the door before I had even packed my things into my bag. Lash was obviously hurting as well. That actually made me feel a little better weirdly. It meant he was feeling my absence. I kept having this nagging feeling that deep down I was quite able to forgive him, I just couldn't on principal. That would betray Layla and Will and all my other friends who felt like their world was crashing down.

Lauren slowed to wait for me. Of everyone in the school she was the only one who wasn't treating me any differently.

"Men, hey!" I said when we were level.

"We should put them all in cages." Her blank expression as she said that made me laugh.

"I support that motion!"

"We should totally hand out flyers," Lauren's eyes widened enthusiastically as she pretended to consider the idea.

We walked past Speed bullying some kid alone. He always seem to do alone these days. Lash didn't seem to have his heart into the whole domination thing at the moment.

"Speed, Stop!" Lauren said casually.

He looked disgruntled but reluctantly dropped the poor child and ran so he was also walking with us. Somewhere sometime Lauren had had a confidence boost that made her Speeds equal. Also, similarly to Lash, Speed had decided he wanted to pass school and since his poor study track record meant he sometimes floundered in the academic area he relied heavily on Lauren's intelligence and tolerance. This meant he was more willing to do what she said.

"Hey Mindy, how's life?" he asked jauntily. Speed, also, seemed to have survived the ordeal unscathed. Lash was his best friend and he sympathised but he couldn't really empathise. Empathy was something the bullies lacked.

"Oh you know, same as usual."

"Trying to date more than one boy at the moment?" Did I mention Speed had zero empathy. Well he had the same amount of tact.

"Why no Speed. Trying to take over the world by tormenting smaller children?"

"Doing my bit to hone their reactions!"

Lauren snorted and I could understand. Speed said it with the conviction that suggested that he actually believed his twisted reasoning. Us girls made eye contact and we shurgged. What could we do really? We'd gotten used to the bizare workings of Lash and Speeds mind. It was a warped place.

"What do we have now?" Lauren asked, trying kindly to change the subject.

Speed fumbled in his bag to find the time table but I answered automatically. "Power practice." I was working with Warren as he was the only one in my group with tattoos. We weren't not speaking to each other but it was still awkward. Only a few of us understood why Warren was angry. Most thought it was on behalf of Will but those of us in the know understood it was because he loved Layla. Because of Will he would never act on it and he was trying hard to move on but this emotional shock hadn't really done much to help.

We left Speed to go the girls change room. I waved to Magenta and Layla who were half way through changing. Layla managed a tight lipped smile that did nothing to convince anyone. Magenta raised an eye brow at my wave and shock her head. Magenta considered herself a little above uncool things such as enthusiasm, which was nteresting considering I suspected she was harbouring a crush on Zach.

We didn't chat, just exchanged some superficial words of pleasantries. I walked out alone and found Warren. He immediately held out his arm without a single word.

"Hi Warren," I chirped overly excited, "How are you? I am great! Isn't life great? Isn't talking to your friends great!" I was more than a litle sarcastic. His blank face showed some annoyance but a little bit of amusement mixed in before he managed to get it under control.

"Yes, life is wonderful," he answered, voice bland.

I sighed dramatically and self-sufferingly before waving a hand over his tattoo and drawing the fire into my left palm. It settled there comfortably, not burning, well not yet anyway. Warren summoned his own fire into his hand and I could feel the heat. We moved apart fifty metres and faced each other.

"Ready when you are," He said. I shrugged casually and scopped a handful of fire into my right hand. I then hurled it at Warren. He ducked and sent another fireball back. Neither of us were trying very hard yet, just warming up, so I dodged it easily. I had been trying new tricks with my control of the tattoo. At first they failed but as my power strengthened and I practiced my aptitude increased.

I sent fire streaming from me to wrap around warren like rope, it bound his arms together. He couldn't extinguish it because it wasn't fire in it's truest sense. He could manouevre it or stand it when it burnt but as it was essentially still a tattoo I had ultimate control. Warren didn't look phased or impressed. This had been the first trick I had mastered. He forced the fire outward in a rush toward me. It came rushing as me. I put my hand up and took the heat out of it before it hit me. It embraced me cooly and I centred it in my hand again. Warren was an interesting case as his tattoo directly related to his power. It meant I actually had to be inventive.

He sent another stream of fire that I ducked. This was his fire and I couldn't move that or take the heat from it. If that got me I would be a cinder.

As we continued the fight intensified. We started taking it seriously, aiming to hit, aiming to hurt even.

I was sweating and tired, Warren was starting to grin caught up in his element.

"I think you should try the new one!"

I didn't think this was a good idea. I was tired and not really emotionally concentrating. I shock my head.

"Go on," Warren called, "just once then we can call it quits."

"Ok, once!" I agreed.

A big smile crossed Warrens face as he sent a spray of fire towards me with both hands. I reacted quickly and only fumbled a little. I had to imagine my fire expanding into a wall in front of me. It took a lot of thought and focus so in the heat of battle, pun not intended, this was sometimes difficult. I thought for sure I hadn't managed it, Iwasn't imagining it in enough detail but when I used my hands to move it into place it came easily. It absorbed Warrens fire.

He laughed at my shock but only for a second before flinging a second round of flames, hotter and larger than the first. This time I used the sheild to rebound it back at Warren. He hadn't expected it and it hit him the chest. I couldn't send it back with the same force so it only drove him back a step but he looked genuinely pleased with the progress.

He clapped me on the shoulder, his way on congratulations. He was more relaxed than I had seen him in a while so I was sorry to notice him tense. But I followed suit when I saw the reason. Patrick.

He was walking straight towards us.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Why should she talk to you?" Warren snarled. I just bit my lip.

"I need to talk to both of you!"

"She. We. Same thing. Why?"

"Because did you know there is a student here that can control people!"

Ok so he had our attention.

**MD666**


	17. Who?

**WHO?**

"Ok I'll bite. Who?"

"Elsie Triat." He said it with such triumph.

Warren and I exchanged eye contact before cackling. "She can make people tie their shoes over and over again. Hardly impresive," I said.

"Well she claims she can! In fact she has been testing it, man."

I raised my eyebrow. Not only because of Patrick's ridiculous use of the word 'man', I never got used to the rhyming, but because that didn't seem to be much point.

"Have you done anything that now would be insane? but then the thing and logic seemed the same?"

Warren and I thought for a second trying to translate. Had we done anything stupid but that we rationalised with weak logic. I could think of one thing. Agreeing to date Patrick. At the time I thought it was the solution to our problems but looking back probably esculated them.

"Yeah but come on Patrick what does Elsie have against us? I demanded.

"Well I am kind of mean to her," Warren answered randomly, thinking hard.

"I turned down a date with her," Patrick stated.

"Oh god. And she is a regular victim of Lash and Speeds!" Could Patricks theory possibly have merit.

Warren was thinking the same way. "Ok let's say she can, why hasn't she told anyone her powers developed?"

"So she can use them against us," Patrick sounded frustrated as if it were all very obvious. It wasn't to us though.

"Then why confess now?" I asked.

"She didn't so I could comprehend. I heard her talking to her best freind!"

"Where?"

"Girls change room."

Patrick blushed and I narrowed my eyes.

"I was hoping to talk to Layla."

"Are you insane? If you had been seen!" I snapped.

"Yes exactly, no sense at all. I think I was being set up for the fall."

"But she wouldn't have sent you to a place Layla wasn't and where she could be over heard."

"Unless," Warren interupted, "She didn't specify where he should find Layla, just that he should!"

I threw my hands up in the air frustrated. "This is ridiculous. No this is crazy!"

"Just so crazy it might be true?" Patrick queried.

"No. Lash said that would require a huge amount of power to control people."

"And of course what Lash says must be right," Patrick retorted sarcastically. I glared at him.

Warren ignored our anger. "Yes it would take a lot of power," he mused, "but Lash is assuming big things. Like kill someone or rob a bank."

"sooo simple things like looking for someone...?" I began.

"Or kissing people," Warren added, casting a look at Patrick.

"May not be that exhausting and can be managed," I concluded.

Patrick waited anxiously to see what we decided. I wanted to see what Warren thought. I was leaning towards believing Patrick but then again I thought Lash could be a good person. My heart sang, maybe Lash had been forced into making that statement. It wasn't that out of character, it was just aimed at me. That was the odd thing.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Warren finally said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had thought Patrick was a nice guy and so this whole thing with Layla was so very strange.

"Still," Warren continued, "speculation is one thing. How do we prove it?"

"It is all simple truly, we just track the one who played us so cruelly!"

"Follow her?" I raised a doubtful eye brow.

"How about we just confront her?" Warren suggested. It was kind of a little full on but it had it's advantages.

"Tomorrow night she has a late class, we'll jump and catch her fast!" Patrick smiled, his mind obviously working overtime as he plotted.

"I can be here," I said with a shrug, "And Lash... you know if you need him!"

"you can get him here?" Warren questioned.

"Detention. Both of us!"

"You get in as much trouble as him," Patrick said without thinking.

I glared at him. "That was unwise if you want my help... and we got in trouble together!"

"Doing what?" Warren was now stretching his arms, having decided Patrick was no threat

"Uh I kicked him in the face and he tried to strangle me!"

"What? After you punched him?"

"No. Yesterday during math. He kept getting stuff wrong."

Warren stared at me like I was crazy. "You too deserve each other."

I wrinkled my nose but Patrick was nodding. "In some weird way, you two are the soul mates of today."

"Thanks!" I drew the word out sarcastically. But it got me thinking. Lash had been pushed into hurting me, maybe we could get back together. Maybe there was hope. Life had been awfully lonely without him. Ok so he hadn't really been absent and technically it was pretty much the same with the fighting and the hurting each other physically and the insults but it missed that edge of humour. Something that said we were merely joking. The tender way we'd cuddle or hold hands.

I blinked and focused on what was going on. "Ok how do we get them all there?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You would assume that nobody would be dumb enough to turn up at school at dusk with no information other than someone told them to be there. Well that should teach you not to assume. People are very stupid.

Magenta shifted from foot to foot in the cold. "Why didn't I bring a sweater?" she demanded repeativly of her self.

"Because it would diminish your inner angst? I suggested. Layla managed a smile, which was pretty impressive these days. I had sprinted away from Lash to get out here with plenty of time. He should be walking out at the exact time that Will, Warren, Zach, Ethan and Patirck would arrive.

As it turns out he arrived a little later. He came across the beginnings of a fight. Warren was using all his strength to keep Patrick and Will apart. Layla was crying.

"Just listen to him," I was shouting repeativily.

"What the hell is going on here?" A sharp voice cut in.

We all frooze expecting the worst. Principal Powers or coach Boomer. It was Lash.

"Will is trying to hit Patrick," Magenta observed with a shrug. Now that she the agression had stop her face had attained a blank expression.

Lash stared for a moment longer. "Ok." Then began walking in the other direction.

"Lash wait. You need to hear this too!" I shouted.

"Why?" he tossed back over his shoulder.

I stamped my foot in frustration, "Because I said so!"

"Right," he replied and kept walking.

I narrowed my eyes, flung out my hand and drew Warren's tattoo flames to me. With a gesture it made two circles around Will and Lash.

"Ok both of you are going to shut up and listen. If you move the flames will burn you. Got it?"

Will mumbled but was still. Lash started to swear.

"Minny, let me go right now. How the hell did you even do this?"

"A lot has changed while you weren't looking." It sounded slick and dramatic.

"She trains a lot. Got free time now," Zach interjected.

I spun around to glare at Zach. "Not helpful," I hissed. "but a little true," I murmured to myself.

"Anyway Lash, Listen to me please. I am trying to help you."

"Why should I listen to you?" He retorted.

"Because I love you." I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Lash stared. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god," I copied. I didn't say it in a pleasantly surprised way. I diverted my gaze from Lash. "Patrick don't you have something to say?" I almost screeched.

"But don't you want to discuss..."

"I only said it to make him shut up," I said it flippiantly. They seemed to believe me but I knew Lash wouldn't and neither did I.

"But..." Patrick pressed.

"TALK!" Lash roared.

Zach took a step back but Ethan was shaking his head. "I for one am sick of this teenage drama. Can we just hear what Partick has to say before we have blood shed?"

We all looked at each other a little sheepishly. Ethan was right. We were behaving like a bad imitation of the OC.

Patrick explained what he had told us. It took him a little longer to say it seeing as he had to stick to his rhyming but they got the general idea.

"I don't understand," Will said, "If she could really do this, why not rob a bank or something?"

"Because, Stronghold," Lash started with a sigh, "She isn't a supervillian. She is a teenage girl. Far less ambitious."

"That is so sexist I can't even describe how much I want to hit you right now," Layla snapped showing some spark for the first time in days. Will smiled a geniune smile at her.

"Plus it would probably take strength she didn't have," Warren added.

"Ok let's go confront this bitch and get back to our lives... free from each other," Lash said, trying to look enthusiastic from his fire prison. I had let Will out but I didn't trust Lash to stand still and listen.

"Well maybe we should approach her with compassion," Ethan suggested.

"No way," Layla snapped. "That bitch is going to pay!" and stomed off towards the school entrance.

"Some pacifist," Magenta said with a snort. I released Lash shaking my head. I didn't spare him a glance though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsie is pretty in that generic way. She wasn't really noticed because she wasn't stunning and she wasn't ugly. It was the pretty girls I felt sorry for. They always had to work ten times harder to get attention and nobody understood. People would say, "Oh she was pretty, she had friends, she got good grades." Who cares? That's all boring. It doesn't get you a second look until you do something radical. Until you get into trouble. "But why? She is attractive, she has friends, she got good grades." They always say that stuff. perpetuating the problem if you ask me.

How did I know all this. Because I am one of the legions of pretty girls who struggle to seperate themselves from the pack. Sure all the word is that teenage girls are suffering from low self esteem but in reality there are very few ugly people in the world. If, when asked, a person can not name a single positive attractive feature about themselves, there is a 99 chance they are full of shit.

Brutal but true.

Elsie was a victim of this and it had driven her to extreme measures. Did I feel sorry for her? yes. Was I going to stop Layla kicking her face in? Not a chance. She had stuffed up my life too.

She was taking a late class to increase her marks. To distingiush herself from her apparently boring power. I had Lash to make my life exciting, to make me, by association, interesting. Even when we were broken up I had discovered my powers. That made me singular now.

The teacher had left and Elsie was packing her things up.

We could see her through the window but she hadn't seen us.

"Ok we need to approach this delicately,"Ethan started to say but before he had even finished the sentence Layla was pushing her way into the classroom.

"Why? Why me?"

Elsie looked up startled at first but once she saw the rest of us follow Layla in a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"What did I do to you?"

"You were there," Elsie answered. "It was supposed to be her." She pointed a finger at me.

"Hey! Why?"

"To get at Lash. But she was there and you lot are so high and mighty you needed a bringing down. With your supposed great powers."

"He glows," Magenta snapped, jerking a finger at Zach who looked wounded.

"You know what I mean. You heroes." She spat the word.

"I am re-thinking the whole super villian thing," Lash murmered.

"Then I found out about Lash and her dating," Elsie continued.

"You knew?"

Elsie looked confused. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes," Lash and I both said.

"Oh. Ok well yeah I knew."

"We didn't know," Ethan said.

"That's because your stupid!"

"You know what is stupid, using this power on petty little things like relationships," Will lectured.

"I hate nearly everyone in the world, what can I say!" She said this with such a matter of fact tone that we paused. Will was speechless, what would you say to that?

"You could have had the decency to become a super villian," Lash suggested.

"To be just like you?" she said it sarcastically but Lash, who is in love with himself, appeared immune. "Yes," he replied.

"Well now you've told us everything you can be stopped. You'll pay for this," Warren said. He paused and winced. "I just said that didn't I?"

"You mean did you just use that tired and over-worked cliche then yes," Magenta said with a nod.

"I have got to stop being friends with you people!"

"Why?" Will looked insulted but then again he was the hero stereotype.

"You know Stronghold, I don't spend much time with you but you are an idiot!" Lash said.

"Can we focus!!" Patrick shouted.

"See in your arrogance you're making a big mistake," Elsie said calmly, rumaging in her bag.

"Which is?" Layla asked, watching her suspiciously.

"I am not letting you tell anyone."

"We'll see about that." Layla took a threatening step forward.

"No. you're going to play nice." Elsie threw Layla a doll.

Layla caught it. The rest of us snorted. Was that all she had. Our mouths dropped open as Layla sat down with a dreamy smile and started playing with the dolls hair.

"Now with the rest of you," Elsie turned her eyes to us. We took an instinctive step back.

"You," she pointed a finger at Will, "always with the noble. "Save her." She looked at Magenta. "And you, keep getting in trouble. Try being the damsel in distress."

They didn't even blink, just ran off.

"You have to stop this, Elsie," Warren said. "Or we'll stop you."

"You think you are baby," She said to Ethan ignoring Warren's words "And you think you're his dad. It's very important to be a father. You're son needs food." I watched surprised as Warren picked up Ethan in his arms as he began to shriek and wail.

Lash and I were backing away from Elsie. This girl was cruel and a little insane. Where were the teachers?

"Put them back!" Zach yelled.

"Zach," I hissed, "Don't make her mader. We can save them later."

"You, read every book in the school, backwards... naked!"

"Ok," Zach agreed with a smile, pulling his shirt off as he headed for the door! Lash was edging that way himself when Elsie looked at him.

"Hey, I was just leaving. I didn't want any part of this. I was just here. Take out those two."

"Lash! You're the reason this is happening," I cried appalled but not surprised by his statement.

"That's not entirely true," Elsie said casually.

"It's not?" Lash and I asked.

"It was him as well," She turned to Patrick who had been standing quietly. Obviously he was scared.

"You think you're in love with anything made of wood!"

Patrick strode up to the door and tried to kiss it passionately.

"Oh god," Lash muttered.

"I hate you! This is your fault." I informed him, as I watched Patrick humiliate himself. "And you made him do that awful thing to me and made me punch him."

"Uhhh that was actually all you two. Worked out better than I could have planned." Elsie said.

"You did that on purpose?" I felt a little crushed. "I hate you!" I said again to Lash. My hopes of reunion dashed.

"I didn't know everything then, did I," Lash shouted. "If I had known about this loony I wouldn't have made the public annnouncement." I snorted. Like that was an excuse.

"Oh shut up. You. You love her. Follow her around and recite love poetry to her. Basically worship her. Try and make love to her constantly. You get the idea!"

"That's sick," I shouted as Lash lumbered towards me, arms stretching out.

"And you think you are a ninja," Elsie said finally.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned before everything went dark for a second.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked up and down the corridor. Dark. Dangerous. But good coverage. I slunk along in the shadows. I had a mission. I always had a mission. I was an expert at missions and everything to do with them. Part of the job description of being a ninja. I was silent, stealthy and undetected.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiit for me," A male voice hollered. I winced and spun around.

"Who are you?" I demanded roughly as the man ambled up to me.

"I am your one and only love."

"Do I know you?"

"You are my Mindy!"

"I am a ninja," I snarled, grabbing his shirt.

"I love you though. As strongly as the earth loves the sun in spring, after a long winter."

"Be silent!" I ignored the prattling fool. I had a mission. There was a problem. I couldn't remember where I was? I knew it. The enemy had seized me! Those bastards. They had transported me here and sent this idiot to mess with my mind. It wouldn't work. I was a profesional. A ninja.

"I have to go now. Good bye!"

"You can't leave. I want to make love to you on this romantic school floor!"

"I don't even know you!" School?

"Ah she is cold and cruel like the sea, pretending not to know me. But she is just as beautiful!" The man said, staring off into the distance.

"Who are you talking to?" I demanded.

"I was proclaiming... It's romantic!" The boy said with a shrug.

I looked at him in disbelief. This was a new low even for the enemy. Were they watching? I looked around for hidden camera's.

The Idiot took advantage of my distraction and kissed me hard on the lips.

I shoved him away. "That's it. I am decapitating you!" I reached for my sword but it was gone. "They've taken my weapons. Cowards!" I called shaking my fist. I would defeat them with logic.

The Idiot tried to put his hand on my breasts. I executed a perfect kick to the throat. He fell spluttering to the ground.

"I have a mission and you are keeping me from it!" I snapped.

"What mission. I shall assist. It is my mission to help you in yours!"

"My mission is... is..." I couldn't remember. The enemy had taken my weapons AND my memory.

"The enemy took my memory," I stated in shock. "How is this possible." For a moment I was too startled to even kick the Idiot who had started kissing my feet.

I leant over and grabbed him by the throat. "How did the enemy take my memory. Answers now or I will break your neck."

"I know nothing of this enemy but if they are your opponent then I will slay them for you. Who is this enemy." The Idiot declared. Come to think of it. I couldn't exactly remember who the enemy was but they must be responsible. Whoever they were. I wasn't telling him though.

"I can slay them myself thank you. If you lie I will break you in half."

"I accept my fate at your magnificent hands."

"You are truly not one of them?"

"Never would I betray you, my darling. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I will destroy this enemy out of love for you!" He waved his arms dramatically.

"How do you know this is a school then?"

For the first time the Idiot seemed to actually think. He looked confused. "I just do. Like I know I am meant to love you."

"They've taken you're mind too," I concluded. "What's your name?"

"Lash."

I had long ago forsaken my name in my service as a ninja. I had nothing to tell him. "Uh you seem to know what my name is."

"The most spectacular name in existence!"

"Yeah ok what is it?"

"Mindy! Stunning, lovely."

Horrible. "It'll do."

Lash's hands had slipped under my shirt.

"Will you stop that!"

"I can't. I want to make gentle love with you here now. I can't supress the desire."

"Try and supress it or I'll kill you."

"I will always listen to what you ask, oh majesty."

"Oh god," I sighed in exasperation. "Call me Mindy, if you have to address me at all. Ok follow me. We need to find somene who can fix this problem."

**MD666**


	18. Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'd also like to add I did write this once but then LOST it... then I didn't have time to re-write it.

**DATE**

I was stealthily keeping to the shadows. I was slinking alongside the wall the very essence of stealth. I was like the wind. A stealthy wind. I was the stealth queen. Ok I like the word Stealth. It sums up my ninja way of life. Either that or I really need to read a thesarus.

Who needs a vocabulary to be a ninja anyway. I was kick ass in the extreme. And I definetly had the value of surprise. The enemy wouldn't even see me coming.

"WAIT UP MY LOVE!!!! WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I froze midstep and winced. The enemy might, however, heard my coming witht the idiot that had managed to attach himself to me somehow. He was iritating with no sense of personal space and he was about as subtle as a polar bear in africa. Which was to say not very.

I spun on my heels. "Ok we need to have a little talk."

"Of course I delight in the sound of your voice, oh glorious Mindy."

"First point of discussion. Don't talk. I need your cooperation if we are going to solve this problem," I pointed my finger threateningly at his face. He didn't even blink. Surely ninja's are supposed to be more scary than that.

Lash just kept smiling happily. I opened my mouth to continue, but closed it and sighed. Nothing I said was really going to register. "Just TRY and be quiet please."

"If you wish."

I began stalking down the halls, crouched low to avoid being easily detected. Lash was silent, maybe he was going to behave.

"_Sugar I'm on my knees. Baby please don't tease. Honey I wanna be held by you... hold me through the night, hold me till the morning light, hold me, hold me right hold me right tonight. Sugar I love you so. Baby I want you to know. I only want to be held by you. Hold me through the night. Hold me till the morning light. Hold me, hold me right. Hold me right tonight. And when I feel I am in love. I hope you got that feeling too. Honey you make my heart thump. Please please say we're not through."_

He finished with a long powerful night and I stared at him, open mouthed and speechless.

"I... "

"want you?"

"I'm..."

"In love with you?"

"I'm going..."

"To marry you?"

"I'm going to kill you!" With that final word I sprinted at him. Lash screeched in a very unmanly way. A look of terror, or constipation, appeared on his face and he turned to run. I was quicker and dove to tackle him. It was a perfect tackle but I found myself sailing through air when I should have been sailing into him. I broke my fall and turned to face the Idiot.

I was a little suprised to see him hanging from the ceiling. He looked just as confused.

"Nice jump." My tone remarkable casual, since a second ago I was threatening to kill him.

"Thanks," Lash answered with a bit of a smile.

"Don't you smile at me. I'm still killing you when your feet touch this floor." I jabbed a finger at the floor and inadvertedly followed that gesture with my eyes.

"... which are still on the floor."

I blinked. Looked at Lashes head near the roof. Looked at his feet firmly planted on the ground. Looked back at his head then forced my eyes down the length of his body. His legs were stretched to ridiculous proportions.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Will this make you love me less?" He asked somewhat pitifully.

"Didn't love you originally but yeah this isn't going to help our relationship." I stared at him a moment longer. Somehow this didn't bother my too much. "What are you?"

For the first time Lash looked offended by one of my statements. "Human. Just clearly a little different."

"You're a freak!" It slipped out of my lips. So much for remaining a cool and aloof figure.

"Well you're not exactly normal," He shot back.

"Shut up!" It came out slightly high pitched and hysterical.

"God know's why I love you. You're clearly neurotic."

"I think I was killing you." I punched him hard in the stomach, which made him recoil and return to normal size. Why he was gasping for air I reached for the knife in my boot. My sword was gone but I always carried a knife for emergencies. It wasn't there. I felt a moment of panic and whilst I fumbled for the knife Lash took the oppurtunity to kick me in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Ha! You take take that like a girl."

I responded with a sharp upper cut to his jaw. "I am girl!"

He slapped me. I stamped on his foot. He swung a punch at me but I ducked under it and used my weight to force him to the ground. I then started hitting anywhere I could reach. He wound his arms around me again and again so I couldn't move. I managed to get enough freedom to grab his hair and pull.

So this is what we looked like. He was sitting on the ground with my straddling his lap, wrapped like a cacoon, with one hand tangled painfully in his hair.

"God you are beautiful!"

I started to laugh. It felt strange. I didn't laugh often. It was so absurd. What he said contradicted so sharply with how we acted.

"For someone supposedly in love with me you had no problem trying to hit me," I observed, trying to control the smile.

"It felt right... almost satisfying," He confessed.

"Truce?"

He shook his head. "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" That was bad. I was honour bound as a ninja to uphold my word.

"Yeah. After this is all finished you go on a date with me."

"One date?"

"Just one!" He was staring at me intently.

"If we survive?"

"Morbid but yes if we survive."

I thought about it. I hadn't had a date ever. At least I didn't think so. His arms felt kind of nice. Very warm and safe. Who was I kidding. I had chosen a life of solitude over making human connections but I needed his cooperation.

"Ok if we survive this I will go on one date with you if you still want to!" I threw in a loop hole. I was sure that once they had fixed his head he wouldn't want to go on a date with me.

He grinned broadly. "Deal." He retracted his arms and I got to my feet hastly.

"Be quiet please."

He drew his fingers across his lips and mimed a locking motion.

"Then follow me." I started walking down the hall, not bothering to sneak anymore. We'd hear anyone coming and Lash didn't look like the secretive type. We had barely gone fifty meters when I heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" There was no where to go, except behind the door. But that could be hiding anything. I had to take a risk. I yanked open the door and propelled Lash in before me. The room was small and dark.

"Is this a supply closet?" Lash hissed.

"Maybe," I answered distractedly. I pressed and ear against the door trying to listen. The slow footsteps echoed in the corridor and they were getting louder.

"It feels odly familar," Lash said, sounding interested.

"Will you shhh."

"But I'm bored," he whined.

I found his shape in the dark and glared incredulously. "Bored? Are you three? Amuse yourself." I returned my attention back to the door.

I almost jumped out of my skin when two arms slid around my body, pulling me back against Lash.

"Ok," he said in a low voice.

"I have to listen at the door," I said quickly. I realised I wasn't angry or frustrated. I was breathy.

I tried to get away so I could place my ear against the wood but Lash moved with me. "Don't worry. I'll be quiet." He pressed his lips to my neck.

"Stop. Please stop." I raised my hand to hit him but he moved his mouth to a spot just below my jaw line. My hand fell against the door.

"I love you so much!" He said it simply. None of the previous proclamation. I had to remind myself he didn't really mean it. He just sounded so sincere. The footsteps reflected the thump of my heart. I felt like I was losing control of this situation very quickly. He just felt so familar and the emotion for this Idiot stranger was overwhelming. I felt myself leaning back into him.

I turned my head slightly so his lips were inches from mine. His hands were moving lightly over my body but with a purpose. None of the prior fumbling or groping. One hand slid just below the waist of my pants, the other to rest under my breast. He closed the little remaining distance and his lips brushed mine. The footsteps stopped. Or was it my heart.

No. It was the footsteps. The person had passed. I pulled back and eased the door open to see outside. There was someone there. I tried to close the door at the same time Lash leaned into kiss me properly. I automatically recoiled, finally back in my own head. However this caused me to overbalance. I slipped bringing Lash with me and together we crashed the door open.

We landed sprawled in front of a very naked boy distracted by a book. He spared a fleeting glances down at us.

"Hi Mindy. Hi Lash!"

"Hi Zach," Lash responded with a jaunty wave.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to remain calm and on top of everything that was happening.

"You know him?" I demanded.

"That's Zach?"

"I'm Zach," The Naked boy said without looking up from the book.

"Yes but how do you know him?"

Lash paused for a moment before shrugging. "I just do. Like I know that I love you!" His voice was silly again and his expression moony.

"Why is he naked?" I persisted.

"I felt like it."

"He felt like it."

Zach flipped a page. There was silence for a second longer.

"Why is he reading?"

"I have to read every book in the school."

"He has to read every book in the school."

"Backwards."

"Backwards," Lash repeated.

"And naked."

"And naked."

"I can hear him Lash!"

"Well you asked me." He pouted.

"Ok I am not even going to ask why. This is a ridiculous. Give him your sweater, Lash!"

"As you command my most beautiful Mindy." He pulled it off and gingerly wrapped it around Zachs waist. He seemed comfortable with Zach's nudity as long as it was at a distance.

I kept my eyes focused on Lash. "Don't you agree that something very odd is going on here. We're all being mind controlled. They've taken my memory and my weapons, made you a love struck fool and him... well just look."

Out of nowhere a sweater landed on Lash's head.

"On second thoughts don't," I muttered. I gathered my courage and turned to Zach, carefull to keep my eyes on his face.

"Zach, we're going to solve this but we need you to follow us. You can keep reading..."

"Backwards!"

"Backwards. You can keep reading backwards. Just follow us."

I started off down the corridor just taking for granted that they would follow me. I heard a loud scream.

"What now?" I groaned, more exasperated than alarmed.

There was a figure sprinting towards us. A female figure. A female figure on fire.

"Help me!!!"

This is going to be a very long day!

**AN: well that's it. I was going to conclude this Elsie thing in this chapter but it's kinda fun playing with the characters like this. **

**MD666**


	19. We are?

**WE ARE?**

We barely had a moment to react before a male came flying down the hallway. And I mean flying in the literal sense of the word. Feet off the ground, levitation, the whole shebang.

He was supporting five buckets of water, obviously too heavy to be carried by a normal human being and he dumped it over the flaming girls head.

There was a moment where we all paused, took in the scene and stared at each other. The drenched girl was shivering and shaking.

I opened my mouth to say something when the flying boy beat me to it. He landed and said, mildly, "Zach, you're naked."

The boy had been distracted from reading long enough to witness the whole fiery catastrophe. He shrugged before returning to reading the book.

"Is he turning the pages backwards?" The wet girl asked. Despite her quivering she seemed wholly unperturbed by the whole fire thing.

"Yeah. Best not to ask, Magenta" Lash interjected. He, like everyone else, was taking this in his stride. Was nobody interested in the big issues?

"Uh why were you on fire?"

"No idea. Spontaneous combustion?" she turned to the boy who had saved her.

He contemplated this for a second before nodding. "It's totally possible."

"Who are you people?" I screeched. I had finally reached breaking point. "What the hell is this place?"

"Heaven if you're here," Lash professed"

"Shut up!"

Lash pouted. "_You_ think you are a ninja!"

"I am. I bloody am."

"Why do you think that?" the hero boy questioned.

"I just know it ok. Don't you psychoanalyse me I don't even know your name?"

"I'm Will," he said helpfully.

"So?"

Will opened his mouth then thought better of it.

I held up my hands and willed myself to breath. "Ok for a second let's pretend I just _think_ I'm a ninja. You can fly, you were on fire, you love me irrationally and you…" I rounded on Zach, "are reading books, naked, backwards. How am I the unstable one?"

"Would you keep it down? My son is trying to sleep!"

I had opened my mouth for a fresh bout of complaining. I was sufficiently silenced by the appearance of another male… carrying someone who looked only a few years younger than himself.

"I'm starting to think Minny may be right."

"What did you call me?"

Lash looked confused. "Mindy?"

"No. You called me Minny. God why is that familiar."

The new one, the one carrying his 'son,' appeared annoyed that we were now ignoring his plea for quiet. The boy in his arms stirred.

"Great now he is awake."

"Uh Warren. You understand that can't possibly your son," Magenta offered rudely.

"Look he's just big for his age. I'll have you know that he's very sensitive about his size." The newly named Warren defended his child. Why did everybody know everybody's name and I didn't?

"Well that but also your son is Ethan. We know Ethan. We know Ethan."

"Also he's black," Lash contributed.

"You racist!" Warren sounded outraged.

"No I'm not. He _is_ black and you're white!"

I had enough of this. "Ok this is ridiculous. Something very strange is going on. I think… I think I might not be a ninja."

"I hope so," Lash said, "You were a crap ninja." I ignored him. I was forbidden from continuing because Magenta slipped over but just before she hit her head hard on the floor Will caught her.

"God are you like her personal hero?" Lash demanded sarcastically.

They both paused to think. "Well you do seem to get into an awful lot of trouble in a short period of time.

"And you always seem to save me."

"Don't you think that's a little weird?' I asked.

"Well I was too busy jumping off the school to over think it," Will said curtly.

"The school is not that high," I protested.

"Oh it floats in the sky," Will said in an offhanded way.

"That's interesting."

"Focus," Zach interrupted. "I don't actually like standing around naked and reading books backwards."

"We could have been brainwashed," Warren suggested somewhat eagerly.

"That's crazy," I said. "Actually no. I'm rethinking the whole situation and it makes perfect sense. It really did. The whole thing was bizarre. Why did somethings feel right when others didn't? The causal use of names and the location felt familiar but whenever I spouted on about being a ninja I just felt uncomfortable. Like I had watched a bad Jet Lee movie.

"Ok we've been brain washed," I concluded. "This has to be stopped."

"Well we should probably track down Elsie and make her stop manipulating our minds," Zach said.

We all blinked. Magenta crossed her arms. "Find who and make her what with the what?"

"This is a superhero school," he waved the book he was reading in the air. It was a year book.

"Yep and this girl," he stabbed a finger at the page, "Is in our year and can control minds."

"And you didn't think to mention this?" Lash demanded incredulously.

"Well I am reading it backward," Zach replied indignantly.

"Never mind that, how do we stop…"

"What are my powers?" I demanded speaking over Will.

"You can control tattoos."

"Oh. That's lame."

Zach was bombarded with a million questions about powers before we were satisfied and settled for a real conversation about defeating the enemy. Come on, we were teenagers who had just discovered they had superpowers… again. Of course we were going to be distracted.

"We need to find Elsie. She must still be here," Warren said. He was still holding onto Ethan. I guess even after discovering that what we thought was a lie it was still buried in our subconscious. What Elsie had programmed into us was not controlling us anymore but I still felt the urge to kick and play with a sword.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

We all cheered in a corny way that only happens on Disney movies.

"Let's kick butt," Lash cried, "But uh first, what's that smell?"

We all looked at Ethan in Warrens arms. Warren followed our gaze and a look of horror crossed his face as well all took a step back.

"Shit," Warren muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were on a mission. We were focused. We were charging down the hall, nothing was going to distract us… my god! What is that boy doing to the door?

I skidded to a halt and since I was leading the charge, six other people skidded to a halt. Well five, Ethan was still being carried.

"Patrick?" Will demanded. There was a little animosity in his voice.

He looked up, his eyes clouded with passion. "Excuse me, I was just having some alone time with my girlfriend. We all looked around expecting to see a woman. He continued to stroke the door.

I understood a second later. "Oh you mean the door?"

"Her name is Delilah," he snapped.

"Oh she did a number on you," Lash said.

"Uh Patrick, why don't you come for a walk with us?" I held my hand out to him. He hissed at me. He literally hissed. Weirdo.

"Get up Patrick," Magenta growled, "Haven't you heard absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Patrick seemed to consider this and deemed it reasonable. He stood up and gestured for me to lead on. We got maybe a hundred meters when he whistled. "Wow look at all these fine looking specimens." He was talking about the wooden doors.

"Magenta, slap him," I commanded.

"Can I?" Lash asked.

"No."

"Shh I hear something." Will held his finger to his lip.

It's true. I could hear voices. I went quietly to put my ear against the door but Patrick pushed me out of the way.

"Hey there foxy lady, you come here often?"

I pushed him back but he was already opening the door. Elsie was sitting in the chair talking to Layla, who was cross legged on the floor. She stumbled up looking surprised, which I didn't believe. She so could have heard us coming. We could only have made more noise if we hired a marching band to follow us.

She opened her mouth, furious.

Lash stretched out a hand and covered her mouth.

"You are going to change us back into who we were!" Will informed us.

Lash nodded. "I'm going to take my hand away and if you don't say what we want… it's going to be bad… for you… or maybe one of us… in fact we're kinda counting you can only do one at a time things…"

"Lash, shut up," Warren said, putting Ethan down on the floor.

Elsie eyed us carefully, weighing the odds clearly, before nodding. Lash slowly removed his hand.

Elsie opened her mouth. Then shut it again. Then opened it again.

"Get on with it," Magenta yelled. The day had taken its toll on her too.

Elsie sighed and said, "Go back to normal."

A tension released from my shoulders and I no longer felt like pouncing on people.

"Well that feels better," Layla breathed. Patrick who had spread himself across the floor looked embarrassed.

"I feel unclean," Lash said looking at me. I poked my tongue out at him. He honestly didn't sound that angry but who knew.

Elsie looked around at the angry hostile faces. Now that we knew what she could do there was not a chance she could try it again. "I uh, just go shall I?"

We all looked like we wouldn't mind saying a few words but now was not the time. We were tired and just glad it was over weirdly enough I can kinda understand why she wanted revenge. For god's sake I had dated Lash.

I nodded and she slipped out of the door. We stood in contemplative silence for a moment.

Zach cleared his throat. "Can some one give me some clothes!"

**AN: hi everyone. Back in the country of the sun. Among things like getting a tan it also means I have regular computer access again. So expect more chapters. Which you guys totally deserve if you haven't abandoned me.**

**MD666**


	20. Rose

**Disclaimer: I own everything, including you people reading it… no really… I'll get on with the story now.**

**ROSE**

I was sitting on my bed studying. Yes, I was academically immersing myself. See I had to pretend not to pay any attention to Lash who was sitting right next to me and interestingly enough that was even more difficult when he was sitting there quietly.

Something was wrong with Lash. He was pensive, not sulky, which alone was troubling. But most disturbing was the fact he hadn't bullied one single person. Not since the whole debacle with Elsie, who had wisely decided to avoid us, especially Layla. I think our red headed hipey would still like to have it out with her.

Lash mostly ignored me now. Except for occasions when he would subtly look at me. Now the looks weren't irritated or affectionate. They were serious and contemplative.

And he called me Mindy.

At first it had really hurt but then the selfish part of me faded behind concern. Even Magenta and Layla agreed something was wrong. Lauren and I caught him and Speed having intense conversations. One ended in shouting and Speed stormed off. Lash leaned against his locker looking weary.

He still got just as many detentions though because while he wasn't being disruptive he was being apathetic. No homework completed and he was always late.

I had used that opportunity one afternoon last week to visit his mother, Rita. She was exactly the same as when I first met her. Happy and blustering. She made me smile easily.

She ushered me into the kitchen and stuffed my hands with cookies, I couldn't help thinking that all that food was going to go straight to my hips. Having a father who could create food didn't exactly lend to a healthy diet but at Lash's house I was practically being prepped for a clogged heart.

"So Mindy, what is the call for this surprise visit?" Rita had asked, eyeing my empty glass. I just knew she was imagining filling it with home made lemonade.

"I'm worried about Lash," I blurted out.

Rita's eyes widened. "Is he in trouble?"

I had flushed. That hadn't been a diplomatic way to open the conversation. "No nothing like before. He just seems… sad. He seems really really sad."

Rita looked understanding. "It's around this time that his father died." He voice caught a little.

"I know. It's just," I drew in a breath before continuing, "He won't even look at me." I was embarrassed to hear the wobble in my voice and tears prick at my eyes.

Lash had made me cry before but out of frustration, pain or anger. Never because of a deep ache in my heart. Crying over a silly boy. Germaine Greer would have my head if she knew.

Rita patted me sweetly on the shoulder. "He's probably going through a lot of things. You two broke up and I know he cared deeply for you."

"That makes one of us," I joked weekly.

Rita tut-tutted. "Nonsense. It was plain as day despite you fighting a bit like cats and dogs."

I started laughing then. That was probably the biggest understatement after saying, 'Hitler was kinda bad." Actually there were probably many more bigger understatements but if I can't be the centre of my own world every now and again, whose can I be?

"Listen, It's your seventeenth coming up soon, isn't it?"

Yeah, yeah it was. I had been thinking a lot about it. Excessive amounts about it. I was allowed to start getting my own tattoos.

"Try not to worry about Lash, Sweetie, he'll be ok. God knows, he is a troubled boy but he's been better than ever recently. He'll be ok again."

I nodded, not really reassured but I hadn't been willing to argue with Rita. I had finished my food and then left.

So here I was days later, studying and thinking about my birthday on the weekend. My mother had phoned ahead to assure all tattoo artists that despite not being 18 I had her permission to get tattoos. I could see she was starting to regret agreeing to my seventeenth birthday but really how long was my useless power going to stay useless.

I had a scrap book of possible tattoos. I reached for it flipped it to the beginning. With relish I cast away the school book I had been clutching.

I looked at the first page and started laughing. The first picture was of a fairy. I think I must have been around five when that was drawn. What use was a fairy?

"Wow you really sucked at art." The voice came from the window.

I looked up startled to see Lash lounging against the sill. Despite his familiar teasing comment his face was sombre.

I disregarded that fact to poke my tongue out at him. "Say what you want, I was a regular Pablo Picasso."

A smile began to form on his face. "Yeah but without the talent." He moved further into the room.

"I'm just impressed you know who he is," I joked.

"Oh yeah I know lot's of cultural icons… I watched _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_ like all the other kids." He sat at the foot of my bed while I stifled a snort.

"What's next in the book?" he prompted.

"Promise not to mock me?"

"Of course not."

I sighed. I should have told him where to go and how to get there. I should have drawn him instructions but I didn't. He was here and I didn't want to scare him off so I flipped a page. And immediately tried to flip past it. Lash snaked a hand out and pushed the page back.

"A sword?" Lash started giggling, "a sword?"

"What?" I demanded rudely. "It's a good weapon."

"Yeah… if you can use it. Do you remember your brief stint as a ninja?"

"I was ok," I protested.

"You were about as competent as Zach would have been."

I gasped. Low. That was just mean and low. "About as competent as your poetry."

I wished I hadn't said it. He was going to get angry or brooding and leave.

However he just scoffed. "Whatever, say what you like, you know I was good."

"What was it? 'roses are red violets are blue, I love sugar but not as much as you.'?"

Lash was nodding. "You're right. Awful. I love sugar so much more than anything."

I kicked his shoulder and he grabbed my bare foot so I couldn't kick him again. This was the first time we had touched in so long. I felt a little breathless.

"What's the next one?" he asked, apparently oblivious to my lack of oxygen.

"Unicorn."

"Ok if you could ride it, that would be cool. A little too lord of the rings but cool."

"Ugh, flower."

"What use would a flower be?" Lash looked confused. He had let go off my foot now.

"I just thought it was pretty." I shrugged.

Lash scooted up next to me so he could see it from a better angle. "It is pretty."

"I beg your pardon? Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No. It's just a nice flower. Roses are pretty."

I stared at him like he had a grown a second head though come to think of it, I'm sure that wouldn't surprise me after a year at sky high.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lash?"

"I am an Alien from the planet Ultron 9 and Lash has been taken away for scientific experiments," he answered in a deep rumble.

"Don't touch his brain, he's already an idiot, you might make it worse," I begged in a falsetto.

"Ha," Lash said, deadpan.

I smirked as I turned the page. This continued on for a while. Lash mocking or commenting. Me, trying to breath and focus. It was the most fun I had had in a while and thought that Rita must have been right.

My smile faded as the next page revealed a picture of Jack Sparrow. I tried to slam the book shut but Lash snatched it away and stared in disbelief.

"Oh you are a sick sick person," he murmured, clearly delighted with the discovery.

"I just wanted to meet him," I proclaimed.

"Right," he drawled. "How old were you when you drew this?"

"Um, twelve."

Lash raised his eyebrow.

"Ok. Fifteen."

"Oh yeah, you may have just wanted to meet him but you had an ulterior motive. You wanton teenager." He waggled a finger at me.

"I did not want to sexually harass Jack Sparrow," I protested. Which was only half true. I hadn't wanted to then but now… well let's just say it was probably a good idea if I didn't get that tattoo.

"Back then you didn't know you could physically form tattoos," Lash observed.

"Well no but I did hope it would develop."

"If it hadn't?"

I shrugged. "I would have had some pretty pictures… so uh why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you something for your birthday." He handed me a white envelope.

"A card?"

"Sorta. Promise me you'll open it before you get your first tattoo, Minny."

I was prepared to argue but he had said Minny. I would have promised him the world, the moon and my first born child just then.

"Thanks, Lash. That was sweet of you."

"I also came to annoy you." He poked my in the side. Right in a ticklish spot.

"Don't Lash," I squealed.

"Don't be so loud. Your parents will think you're being murdered."

"They are away on business."

"Wow it's a perfect opportunity to call up Jack. Ask him if he's free for some uh conversation."

I shoved him.

"Not conversation then. Sex." He shoved me back.

"God I'd forgotten you were the anti-gentleman."

"That's not true," he said, in between trying to grab a fist full of my hair.

"Why does it always come down to a fight?" I asked, dodging his long arms. I had gotten use to the way he moved.

"Because we are very angry people and if we don't take it out on each other, we'd explode."

"I am not an angry person," I said and shoulder tackled him.

"I can see." He pushed my fingers away from his neck. He used my momentum against me, forcing me onto my back, using his weight to pin me down.

I rolled my eyes waiting for Lash to gloat. But there was some other emotion on his face. He moved away from me so I could sit up.

"Lash, what's wrong?"

"Me, Mindy, I'm wrong."

"No, Lash. Talk to me please."

"I can't. I have to go." He made as if to stand.

I grabbed his wrist, "don't!"

He looked away. "Why?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I took a deep breath. No going back now. "Because I love you."

He looked at me then, not quite believing I had said it.

"Don't go because I love you." I bit my lip. "I mean I'm pretty sure."

That made Lash smile. "I'm pretty sure I love you too. Which is why I should leave you alone, I'm no good for you."

I kissed him then, pulling him closer. I leant back and smiled, "Lash you talk too much."

His face showed disbelief that I, of all people, had said that but instead of commenting he decided to kiss me again.

I felt like this was my last chance to touch him, to keep him close to me. Yes I was kissing the beautiful male I happened to love and was thinking morbid thoughts like that. Shame on me really.

He slipped a hand under my shirt. This was normally the point when I slapped it away and we'd tease each other. This time I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders.

He pulled back, his hair was ruffled, and we looked very indiscreet. His breath was coming a little fast.

"Are you sure, Minny?"

I smiled. "Not about anything!"

"Because I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" I asked indignantly and Lash looked surprised. I think he assumed this conversation centred around a bit of groping, certainly not sex.

"Well?"

"Minny, I'm almost eighteen and a male, I think about sex, on average, a hundred times a day. What do you think the answer is?" His voice was a little edgy.

"Fine," I said holding my hands in the air, "no need to get snippy."

He gave a frustrated groan but put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"I love you but you are a pain in the ass." He was smiling.

"Good answer." I kissed him again.

**AN: Yeah I know. Not so very graphic but Sky High doesn't seem the place for detailed sex scenes. Just in case there was confusion, yep, that was them getting intimate. So I'll try and update again ASAP.**

**I have other stories which I'm neglecting for this one though :) Reviews make me feel guilty enough to update quickly.**

**MD666**


	21. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer:** ** I own nothing**.

**DECISIONS**

"Wow, that wasn't nearly as awkward as I anticipated it would be." I was tired, sore and naked. I was highly appreciative of all these things, interestingly enough. Maybe it had something to do with Lash being there with me, sans clothes.

"That's because I'm brilliant." He stretched languidly, smirking all the while.

"Well you kind of have the edge, being able to stretch into every conceivable position."

This made him smirk even more. "This conversation is getting slightly pornographic. And since I've seen you naked all the visuals are, like, ten times stronger."

"Feel used."

"Wanna know how I feel?"

"Not particularly, Lash." I pushed his shoulder gently.

"I am so glad your parents aren't home."

"You don't understand my mother do you?"

"God I hope not."

I sighed. "If she was aware this was going on she would some how manage to slip me a pep talk."

"You really didn't need one." He was eyeing me admiringly. There is nothing wrong when a boy looks at you that way, especially Lash. I suspect it had less to do with any great skill on my part and more the simple fact of getting sex for the first time.

"You're okay yourself."

"Okay. That's high praise." He pouted a bit, looking hurt.

I wrinkled my nose. "It was the best birthday present I could think of."

"Yeah, 17 tomorrow. The tattoo day. Nervous?"

"Not particularly."

"Liar."

I stifled a yawn and shrugged. Let him think what he wanted. He was gazing at me somewhat solemnly now.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look."

"You deserve better than me Minny."

I sat straight up. "Where's this coming from Lash?"

"No where really. Just thinking out loud."

"I want you, Lash. Stuff deserving different things."

Lash evaded eye contact. "I just don't want to hurt you in the end."

"Then don't."

"I feel like it's unavoidable."

I grasped his hand. "Why do I feel like it's goodbye?"

He finally met my eyes. He kissed me tenderly on the cheek. His got a devilish glint in his stare.

"Better make it a great goodbye then." With a grin he leaned in and captured my lips. I wasn't totally comforted by the fact he hadn't denied it was a goodbye but I let myself be distracted. That boy was really flexible.

I was dozy when Lash kissed my shoulder and said bye. He had to get home or his mom would worry.

I was exhausted and had a big day planned for tomorrow including my parents coming home. I hadn't planned a big party; I though inking myself up would be huge enough.

The next day I woke up bright and refreshed. A bubble of anxiety had settled in my stomach. This was a moment I had been waiting for ever since I had discovered my crap power. Even more so when I had developed it into some semblance of usefulness. Lash and I had talked long and hard about what decision I should make regarding my body art.

I had the pages ready and a pounding heart when I headed to the tattoo artist. I wanted to do this alone. Tattoos were a spiritual important experience for people and this marked an adult stage of my life where I could take matters into my own hand and influence the world as a hero.

The tattooist was nice, a little intimidating with a big beard, lot's of piercings and multiple tatts. I think this was the criteria for being selected for this job.

He was reassuring though and whistled approvingly as I showed him the pages.

It would take hours and it would hurt. Well he wouldn't want to sugar coat it for me.

**Oh dear god in heaven. **I really really wish he had sugar coated it.

The on my back was particularly painful, as was the one on my ankle. The theory seemed to be that the more bone was involved the more agonising it was. Some barely made me blink and others had my cursing the day I was born and gifted with this ridiculous power.

If you've never had a tattoo it's hard to describe the sensation. The small sharp taps build and build in pain until you think you can't stand anymore, and your face can't get any more red. Then the needle is taken away for more ink. The process begins again.

My hands were clenched so tight they were white and I was sweating. I tried repeating the mantra in my head, 'It's worth it, it's worth it." But sometimes it was replaced with expletives.

The tattooist tried to distract me with amusing stories of other clients but when he had to focus on the detail and the colours there was no talk. Oh well, it was a sacrifice I had made for the best tattooist in the area.

I think I was numb by the end. So accustomed to the pain I couldn't really imagine anything else. Didn't mean I wasn't relieved when it ended. My body was shaking and I was getting an adrenalin high!

The tattooist looked impressed and I was speechless. It was beautiful. Even angry and raised as they were now, the colours were exquisite, mapped to the plans of my body. It took a long while before I could stop looking at my back.

Flames started at the base and exploded up along my shoulders. I was going to be such a kick ass super hero. Wonder how long it would take to master that giant tattoo? It would probably be wise to have fire squads handy when I tried.

There was an eagle on my ribs. The possibilities were endless with this one, Distraction, transport or even a pet. With every move I made it seemed to flex its wings.

Down the side of my arm a bolt of lightening fairly crackled off my skin. This one was pretty obvious and I had to admit when I looked at it I felt a god complex. It was the only one really visible when I was wearing clothes.

It would take years if ever to fully master all these facets of my power properly. If I ever had it perfect I might get a new tattoo.

I finally looked at the small one on my ankle. It wasn't so much a powerful mark. Just a reminder of when I was slightly more useless and how that was also a good time. Wouldn't do to have me loosing my head. Heroes had to stay grounded.

It was a small beautiful little rose with a figure standing on top. At closer inspection it was Minnie Mouse. This one above all others made me smile. In a tiny way it was a testimony to Lash but also to the little girl who had bumbled through high school. She was a pretty damn cool kid and didn't deserve to be forgotten just because now I was totally badass!

………………………………………………………..

I was sore but euphoric when I got to school. I was dying to share my body art with my friends.

They didn't disappoint. They were standing there, waiting eagerly. That was good to see them all united. We'd been through some stupid hard times as a group but good to know it was transcended for a good cause. By good cause I meant me of course.

I hadn't told them what I was getting so it was surprises all round.

I smiled apologetically at Warren, "Hope you don't mind me stealing your thunder."

He shrugged. "I rekon my fire could beat up your fire." He was trying to repress a smirk.

"Puhlease. I would totally decimate you." I enjoyed this playful banter but I was a little nervous when Warren actually waved a handful of fire around.

"Power up!" He demanded, his eyes were shining and I knew this was all painful but now came the time to make an embarrassing confession.

"I can't pull it up through clothes."

"What does that mean?" Zach demanded.

"I need bare skin." I was blushing red. I was horrified that I need at least my midriff and lower back bare to pull the tattoos even a little bit out.

Magenta laughed and when I glared at her, she shot me an exaggerated wink. No sympathy from that corner.

"Well at least you can finally utilise your power," Ethan observed.

"Thank you, Ethan, for bringing us all back to the issue at hand." I smiled, "when I can _finally_ control these I'll totally kick Warrens butt."

I was now casting my eyes around for Lash or Speed; usually they were harassing some lower class men about this time. I couldn't see them.

I wanted to show Lash the tattoo on my ankle. He'd laugh at me no doubt but still.

Will was congratulating me and Patrick was dramatically lamenting the fact his power was still useless. It was hard to take his complaints seriously when it was in prose.

I went to class, there was no Lash. I went to the gym and coach boomer examined my tattoos. He was having a ball going through tactical situations, most impossible at my level of competency but he was excited all the same. I had tied my shirt in a knot at my waist. I was going to have to do some situps if I was going to be flaunting my stomach this frequently. Girls got pride.

I made it through to the end of the day without seeing Lash and I admit the first stirrings of panic had begun. He's miss a class or two, that was typical Lash behaviour but the whole day?

I'd seen Speed from a distance and he looked angry. I never got close enough to ask him what the matter was. Lauren said he wouldn't talk about it with her but he muttered about Lash under his breath.

He was probably sick. I tried hard to convince myself that was the reason for his absence. I got on the bus towards his house. Only one way to prove it.

There are no real words to describe what I felt when I saw the cop car outside Lashes house. My stomach dropped out and I felt frozen. I felt all the pain of the tattooist needles again but all over my body.

I forced myself to stumble up the steps. I pushed past the cop at the door without really seeing him. Lash's mum was sitting at the table with a cop. Her eyes were streaming and she let out a choked sob when she saw me. She stood and staggered over to seize me in a hug.

I hugged her back, still too stunned to form words.

Finally I managed a question? "Who took him?"

The sobbing stuttered to a halt. She held me out at arms length. "Sweetie, Lash wasn't kidnapped. He's run away."

I shook my head mutely. No that wasn't possible. In the back of my head was nagging voice reminding me what he had said the other day. What had sounded so much like goodbye!

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mindy. He left a note. You're welcome to read it. It's addressed to both of us." She was struggling to keep her voice calm.

I shook my head again and moved backwards. My mind didn't want to process or comprehend what was happening.

I didn't take the note and read it. I turned my back and walked out, ignoring my name being cried out.

How could this start off as the best day of my life and end this way?

**AN: ok yeah I'm bad about updating. I have little to no time. And I'm sorry you waited so long and got this short little thing.**

**Two questions for the readers.**

**What country are you from? Just curious.**

**And do you have any tattoos?**

**Forever yours even when I upload sporadically. **

**MD666**


	22. Torture

"This is probably the worse news if my life

**TORTURE**

"This is probably the worse news if my life." My hands were shaking as I said it and there was a horrible queasiness in my stomach.

"I mean seriously, could my life suck any more?"

Layla patted my hand. "Come on, Mindy. It's not that bad," she said with a fake, forced optimism.

I looked at her with disgust. A sentiment repeated on Warren's face. "Don't sugar coat it, Layla. Mindy isn't exaggerating."

Magenta, never a happy face in the best of times, looked down right morose. "It doesn't make any sense," she kept repeating to herself over and over.

"I think I'm actually going to cry," Zach said, before throwing an arm across his face. "Don't look at me!"

Ethan was sitting silently, pallid, watching the scene unfold before him.

"I've only just come here, but I know exactly how you feel, I fear." Even Patrick's rhyming could not lighten the mood.

Will suddenly stood up. He punched his fist in the air. "Come on team! We can _beat_ this!"

He took in our hostile faces and meekly sat down.

"It's alright for you, Will. You're a _hero_. You're equipped to deal with this kind of… this kind of catastrophe."

Penny, the evil cheerleader, who was sitting only a few feet had caught most of the conversation.

"God you guys are so pathetic," she scoffed. "It's just a school camp."

Indeed she was right. Well about everything but the 'just' part. There was nothing 'just' about a school camp. With the nature and the team activities and the horrible food and the freaking arts and crafts.

Coach Boomer and Principal Powers were standing up there with big smiles on their faces, clearly congratulating themselves on a clever course of action. They seemed oblivious to the fact that a decent majority of the rooms occupants were seriously contemplating mutiny.

Lash had been gone for three weeks now and I hadn't heard from him in all that time. I still hadn't read the letter yet. I wasn't brave enough. I was terrified he was going to site me as the reason he ran away. That I wasn't enough for him. I kept wondering what had scared him enough to make him leave like that.

I had finally stopped randomly bursting in to tears now but in moments like this I couldn't help but imagine what his reaction to the horrible news would have been. Dismay probably.

I took a deep breathe and steeled myself. Magenta noticed my silence and gave an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile. I smiled wanly back. I was now angrier than anything about Lash.

"We leave next week and stay for three days. The week after that is the night of the dance."

This caused some veiled looks of concern in my direction. I supposed they were worried because my partner had up and done a runner. Maybe it was because of my dancing?

I dismissed this pretty quickly, mostly because my ego couldn't stand another round of 'your deficiencies that made Lash bail.'

Whatever. I was still going to the stupid thing. I had already bought my dress and it made me look fantastic if I did say so myself.

Though I was now regretting the decision to not get Johnny Depp tattooed. He would have made a great date in a pinch.

………………………………………………………………………

Our year was stuffed into one flying bus. What had been a pretty cool form of transport changed into the devils own torture device when a bunch of teenagers were stuck on there for four hours, heading to where ever it was we were heading.

Magenta had her headphones stuffed into her ears to drown out the unbearable background noise of teenagers with cabin fever.

A few down the back were only half way through a rousing chorus of '10,000 bottles of beer on the wall.'

And to top it off there was a foul smell drifting my way. I shot an accusatory stare at Zach. He was the only one of the boys I knew with enough lack of decorum to contaminate this confined spaces.

"What?" he shot back. "It wasn't me."

I raised a careful eyebrow and maintained my glare. Any minute he would crack under the pressure.

"It wasn't… I mean… come on, Mindy, it's been three hours…. I can't eat dairy," he finished pitifully.

I shook my head at him before turning to open the window as wide as I could. Will was sniggering at his poor friend, somehow immune to the smell. Layla, next to him, was frantically trying to stuff her head out the window. She was mumbling something about cruel and unusual punishment.

We staggered off the bus with a desperation befitting people who had been shut in a cave for four days without food or water. We took huge breaths of fresh air.

Ethan fell to his knees and kissed the ground. He had informed us half an hour into the trip that he got travel sick and proceeded to turn green. We had given him as wide a berth as we could in the confined space. Patrick, who had been unlucky enough to sit next to Ethan, had seemed on edge the entire trip, ready to leap out of the way should the occasion call for it.

"Well hi there happy campers," a voice sung out. So infused with zest and energy it was mildly sickening. A man and a woman stood in front of us with identical grins plastered on their faces. Smiles so big they didn't seem anatomically possible.

Ethan, if possible, looked greener and even coach Boomer look perturbed. He was clearly regretting his decision to chaperone. His already tenuous self control had been whittled away by the hours on the bus. I thought I heard him grumble the word 'bonus' under his breath. Definitely his mantra for the next three days.

The male version of the bopsey twins spoke first. "Now we here think all kids are special but we know y'all have a little extra something."

"But this weekend is about in here." The woman finished tapping her heart. They both had revolting expressions of sincerity.

"I'll take out the man. You kill the woman," Warren leant forward and whispered in my ear. I didn't laugh. It was a very serious suggestion.

If I had to listen to these people for three days I was either going to throw myself off one of the taller trees. Or, worse, end up like them in some bizarre manifestation of Stockholm Syndrome.

"So the rules of the camp are no powers. Everything done with good ole fashioned elbow grease. And of course…" The man paused.

The pair exchanged a glance before saying in unison, "A smile!"

They led a round of applause that very few joined in on. Zach clapped his hands almost as enthusiastically as the leaders. He loved the absurdness of it. I genuinely hoped that was an ironic twinkle I detected in his eye and not one of mere enjoyment.

"I'm going in." Warren said. "After I kill Zach first." He didn't bother whispering that statement.

The woman put a hand over her mouth. "Oh someone's got an attitude problem." She said it with a condescending pleasantness that indicated that said attitude problem would disappear after a few days of happiness in the great outdoors.

I tended to agree with her. After three days of this an attitude problem would be replaced by severe suicidal inclinations and irreversible psychological damage.

"I'm Amanda," the woman cried out.

"And I'm Steve."

"And we're all going to have a great time," They said together.

"Again with the unison," Magenta said. "Good to know they aren't encouraging conformity."

Layla snorted. Despite being a hardcore nature lover, even she looked put out by the cheeriness of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle- Dum, AKA Amanda and Steve.

"We have lunch waiting for you," Amanda began and we all perked up. Food was a concept we could understand even if it was going to be B-grade culinary.

"You just have to make it through this obstacle course." She gestured to her left and we saw it. It was huge and it was only because of our minds protectively blocking it out that we hadn't seen it before.

"And remember, no powers." They started to walk away and coach Boomer made to follow them. They stopped him with a quick head shake and a laugh. "Oh no. You have to do it too."

Then they left Boomer look stunned beyond belief. He turned speechless back to us.

"We could just get back on the bus, sir," I suggested casually.

"No one would think any less of you," Ethan added.

"Come on guys, this is going to be fun," Zach said, grinning manically. Insanity had already claimed the poor boy.

"We could leave Zach," Will offered.

Boomer seemed to ponder his options then let out a defeated sigh that sounded a lot like that word 'bonus' again.

"Alright, I want you over the obstacle course."

We dawdled, scuffing our feet and whining.

"NOW!" Boomer roared, sending us back a few inches. We turned as one to a rope wall. Seems Boomer didn't think the 'no powers' rule included him.

Some of the braver boys started climbing. Hand over hand, using toe holds also.

Will and Warren were leading the pack. Will because he was cheating and using some of his super strength and Warren because he was eagre to throw himself off the other side.

I had to admit it cut quite an impressive sight.

"Are you swooning?" Magenta asked.

"Little bit, yep!"

"Me too."

"I suppose we should try too," Layla said, half heartedly poking her bicep muscle.

I cast a glance at my own deplorable muscle development.

We were further shamed when Penny began shimmying expertly up the rope, honed by cheerleading practice.

I took a ginger hold of the rope and tried to hoist myself up. I was disappointed but not overly surprised when the only result was a loud grunt, from me of course, and my feet barely an inch off the ground.

I sought out a toe hold and discovered that you could mostly use your legs to push yourself up.

Layla, Magenta and I were half-way up; the boys had disappeared over the top, when we heard splashing.

We paused reflectively. "Was that… water?" I asked.

We listened closely. More splashing and now some yelps.

"Lauren, what's going on?" Layla called up. Lauren had proven she was more in shape than the rest of us slackers. Probably from chasing Speed around.

"You're not going to like it," She shouted back, face grim.

"Hell with this," Magenta said and started to go back. As it turned out it was slightly more problematic going backwards than going forwards.

"Only one way out of this, Magenta." Layla indicated up with her chin.

We hauled ourself up until our legs were shaking and arms were throbbing. With a glee not befitting what we knew awaited us we pulled ourself onto the platform at the top.

Coach Boomer got there at the same time we did, seeing what came next.

"I quit."

It was a huge flying fox. You had to hold on to the handle and you slid along the wire. Except it ended in a deep pool of water. People were still struggling to climb over the hurdles, that Stalin and Hitler (AKA Amanda and Steve) had placed there.

Layla and Magenta shoved me forward. Great. Who needs enemies with friends like these? I grasped the rung.

I opened my mouth to say I couldn't do it when two pairs of hands roughly sent me flying off the edge. I screamed wordlessly and it was only by some miracle that I managed to hang on.

The water was fast approaching and instead of letting go I somehow managed to hoist my legs into the air. Forcing myself into some sort of ridiculous pretzel shape.

Still shrieking the whole way. I actually flew over a few peoples heads who had simply let go into the water when their feet brushed it.

Suckers. I turned back to grin triumphantly. I was queen of the obstacle course.

I turned back in time to see Warren looming up out of the water. Not being in his natural element slowed him considerably.

I ploughed into his back, knocking him over and letting go at the same time so I fell on top of him.

We surfaced, spluttering. He had managed to keep his head above water until I had put a brutal end to that.

I think he wanted to hold me under the water for a decent couple of minutes but I looked too much like a drowned rat.

Zach was clutching his sides laughing and Warren, ignoring the rules, sent a fireball in his direction. Zach hastily ducked under the water.

What followed was a messy vicious water fight in which powers were subtly used to best pull people under the water, the whole time trying to complete to obstacle course. It was a competition now.

Warren and I, united by being the first to fall prey to the vindictive nature of the obstacle course, teamed up to get rid of the opposition. He used his lovely…. Uh, useful arms to throw me up on the obstacle course, while I sent a few flame balls to clear his path so he could heave himself up behind me.

Will didn't need any help, but he was hindered and distracted by trying to stop Speed. The pair of them could have won but they were holding each other back.

Penny replicated herself to climb over the hurdle. There was one balanced precariously next to me, pulling another one up. I gave her a sharp jab to the ribs and she toppled over into the water and Penny proceeded to throw a hissy fit.

We were near the finish line when some oily substance streamed by us on top of the water.

"Damn, Ethan!" I cried and Warren tried to send a fireball to stop him but it missed. Ethan was out of the water before us charging for the tree with a big sign that said "Congratulations."

We were sprinting as fast as we could through the ankle deep water. We were both taller than Ethan so we had that advantage.

Ethan could practically taste victory; his eyes glowed with conquest as he reached his hand out to touch the sign. His fingers _almost _grazed it when he was thrown bodily to the ground. Tackled by Warren and I.

The pair of us, squashing Ethan and laughing manically, raised our hands to touch the sign together.

Our faces were a picture of horror when we looked up and saw Zach leaning, casually against the tree.

"Sooo… I win?"

The three of us on the ground exchanged glances before swamping Zach. I was sitting on his shoulders, Warren on his back and Ethan reclining on his feet when Amanda and Steve showed up.

They looked around, their smiles faltering for the first time as they took in the scene. Kids pined under others, Water logged, clothes ripped and singed.

Amanda clapped her hands weakly. "Food time kids!"

Steve just looked like he was going to faint.

Maybe school camp wouldn't be such a waste of time after all.


	23. Break

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**  
"Zach, I'm about to say something I hoped never to say to a grown man... Please, please, for the love of God, put down the macaroni necklace!"

Zach stopped mid swing and pouted at me. I glared back until he sheepishly pushed it into his pocket. Will grinned ruefully at his friend next to him.

"I never thought I would be so glad to see this bus again," Warren said, with unprecedented enthusiasm.

I had to agree with him. I was slumped in my chair exhausted, Layla had her head on my shoulder. One day was one day too many at school camp.

I honestly don't know what had possesed Principal Powers in sending us there. It was cruel, it was unusual and judging by the traumatised look on Coach Boomer's face I safetly assumed it would never be repeated.

"I have never been so glad to return, all school camps in future I will spurn." Patrick piped up.

Magenta had been quiet the whole trip. The expression on her face implied a fear that at any minute they were going to turn the bus around and take her back to that place. She kept mumbling something about hell over and over. Ethan, who was sitting next to her, looked unsettled.

It was a shared sentiment through out the class. I was happy to be fleeing that unholy place who had enforced obstacle courses and craft on us. At the same time a small part of me was aware I was just heading back to the real world to deal with things like school, parents... absent Lash.

Something stired in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you ok, Mindy?"

I jerked my head around to face Layla. Apparently without my knowledge my smile had faded and I had begun to stare aimlessly out the window.

I forced a weak smile. "I'm fne."

Layla raised an eyebrow to demonstrate how much she believed me. As in she didn't buy it at all.

"Just thought about Lash." I shrugged.

Layla patted my hand sympathetically. She didn't ask anymore questions. Layla didn't like to pry.

I returned to staring out the window. I should be happy. Everything was potentially beginning for me. I had new tattoos to master. I had a chance to become a geniune superhero and all I could think about was my boyfriend.

Or my ex. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the window. In fact I hadn't had any confirmation he was either. What did it matter anyway? I was young and there were planty more fish in the sea.

I wasn't fooling anyone. Not even myself. It mattered because I loved him. And maybe an older person might laugh and mock me, saying I had no idea what real love was but I didn't know any different. All I knew was the aching in my heart and churning in my stomach even when I wasn't thinking about him.

I found it hard to join in the frivolity for the rest of the bus trip. In fact I was still in the same funk when I returned home.

My mother beamed at me as I walked into the house. She had been trying so hard to look after me since Lash disapeared. I was a bit fragile. There was a letter sitting on my bedside table that Lash had written to his mother and to me. I hadn't read it yet. I wasn't brave enough to discover what was in it. I didn't want to know what it said if it blamed me or if it was cruel.

Obviously part of me hoped Lash wouldn't be harsh to two people he decidedly loved but a small cynical part of me acknowledged that Lash had it in him.

I mustered up a smile for my mom. It clearly looked more like a grimace because her own grin faded around the edges. My Dad didn't really know what to do with a teenage girl who had her heart ripped out. He settled with producing chocolate on mass.

Which was sweet but miss guided seeing as I couldn't eat it. My superhero uniform would have to be skimpy at best to accomodatemy powers. Looked like I was going to have to be a comic book cliche with the uber sexiness. Ah as if I cared as long as I had the body to pull it off.

The next few week of school was hell.

Sky High had it's annual dance coming up but in a fit of megamanical genius Principal Powers had decreed we would all learn how to waltz for one song. She had obviously realised the flaws in her plan after Principal Powers had made the decision because she quickly organised for us all to take dance lessons.

Since my partner had gone away I was dancing with Patrick. After talking it through and accepting nothing would ever happen between us we had settled into a comfortable friendship. It was shame he didn't have a more competent power because he had hero running through his veins.

We had some great conversations as long as he stuck to one sentence responses. However neither of us were the most spectatcular of dancers. Lash had been excellent, and by default, made me look good too. I let out an audible sigh.

"Wow, am I that bad?" Patrick asked with a grin.

I winced. I hadn't meant to be such a mopey teenager. "It's not you Patrick, it's me."

"My experience have led me to believe, that females say that to decieve."

"You're seventeen... how much experience have you had?"

Patrick smirked. "Enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, with your pillow maybe."

He laughed. "Easy now or I'll step on your foot."

"You wouldn't dare." I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You'll be ok." He caught my eye seriously and said it with sincerity.

"Yeah I will." I answered with the most conviction I could muster in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually looked pretty amazing.

It was the night of the dance and leading up to it I thought I wouldn't be able to muster any enthusiasm or interest.

But as I gazed at my reflection I couldn't help the small thrill of excitement.

I had gone with a classic black dress, simple in cut but elegant. I didn't want anything clashing with my red hair.

Mom had manipulated my hair into soft flowing waves that framed my face. I gave it about an hour before I messed them up and they returned to their usual awry mess. I loved Mom playing with my hair though so it was worth it even if I couldn't maintain the look for very long.

I almost didn't recognise myself. The lightening bolt was visible but the dress and hair covered my eagle and flames. The little rose on my ankle with Minnie Mouse was revealed too. I had avoided looking at it too much recently but the strappy heels displayed it.

I looked away and took a deep breath. I was determined to enjoy this night if it killed me. A strange declaration, I know.

I had a bit of a giggle standing at the bus stop. It was a strange sight really. A girl in a ball gown waiting for the bus. A modern day interpretation of Cinderella.

The bus pulled up and the door swung open. I jumped up the stairs to cheers from the others already seated. Magenta stood up and waved. She looked splendid in a purple dress. Obviously her mother had persuaded her to ease up on the punk look. Apart from the edgy hair and striking make-up Magenta almost looked like a civilian in the most glorious sense of the word.

Layla was stunning in a light blue dress, that emphasised her eyes and complimented her hair. It was beautiful and floating, just like the sky. We girls 'oh'd' and 'ah'd' at each others hottness, disregarding the boys for a full five minutes.

Lauren joined the melee looking smoking in red. Speed hadn't taken his eyes off her since I'd gotten on the bus. As far as I knew they had never had a romantic inclination towards each other, just a friendship fueled by Speeds humour and Laurens unending tolerance, but maybe I was wrong.

Once we'd finished admiring each other I got a chance to survey the boys. It was a strange phenomenon seeing them there all spify in their tuxedo's. Warren looked a bit like James Bond which was more than nice.

The excitement was contagious. It made me glad that when I had suggested blowing it off, zach had thrown me over his shoulder and told me he wasn't putting me down until I agreed to go.

This action may have been deemed manly and sweet but Zach said that if he had to endure the humiliation of waltzing there was no way I was getting out of it. He then proceeded, in his sensitive Zach-like way, that he didn't care who had run off on me and even if my mother died I would be expected to show up. What a charmer.

It was strange being at the school at night and seeing everyone dressed up. It painted a hugely different picture than the one I saw every day. A much more glamorous version with a lot more smiling.

The music was pumping and the coloured lights were roving. The sponsers of Sky High, the teachers and various super hereos invited to attend made up the various adults standing around the walls. I assumed this was going to be the audience to our little dance number. I was relieved my parents had never made headlines in the buisness and had not been asked to attend. Thankfully it was schedualed to happen at the beggining so it was over and done with early.

Principal Power began moving amongst us, instructing us to find our partners. My chest tightened from nerves and saddness. I shoved it aside. Realistically this wouldn't have been any easier even with Lash here.

I spotted Patrick and moved towards him.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"You know it," I said. I focused on taking deep breathes, staring at the floor, trying to focus and remember all the steps.

Beat Boy our teacher, hovered in the corner, looking as aprehensive as all of us.

The opening to the music began and I struggled to compose my face. A hand slipped into mine and another settled on my hip. That made me pause. Patrick knew where my waist was.

My eyes sprung upward. Lash was grinning down at me.

I was one hundred percent speechless and a hundred percent sure I was halucinating.

The steps started and Lash moved me easily through the motions of the dance. His eyes never straying from my face.

"How are you?"

"How am I?" I hissed regaining my voice. "Where have you been."

He shook his head.

"No don't you dare. You tell me and you tell me now!"

"Minny, You'll figure it out soon enough and for right now I want to dance this one dance with you. It's why I came back."

"I take that to mean you aren't staying for long." My voice caught.

"No." It was quiet and, for the first time, he looked away.

I bit my lip. "Why?"

"Minny..."

"No, Lash. Not excuses. Tell me why? Tell me why you made me love you and then left me?"

Lash didn't have an answer. He kept his eyes away from mine.

I was relentless. "Did you just not care?" I demanded. "Was it all a game."

This startled a reaction from him. Lash seized me and pulled me into him. People continued to dance around us, casting curious glances at the pair of us.

He had his mouth pressed hard against my hair.

"It was never that Mindy. It was never that I didn't care."

Tears were starting to run down my face. "Then what was it?"

He took a shaky breath that sounded like he was crying too. "I tried to warn you. I tried telling you I wasn't good for you."

I couldn't think of another question or any more demands. I was so numb and for the first time in for a while I felt complete.

"How long have you got?"

"Just this dance."

My knees buckled a little bit and if it wasn't for Lash supporting me I'd have fallen down.

"_Just_ this dance?" My voice was slightly hysterical.

"Please believe me when I say you'll understand soon enough. Let's just dance."

I pressed my face against his chest and tried to believe him. Tried to trust him. We kept moving with the music and it was the only thing that kept me grounded. The steady rythmic steps.

The music was ending and I felt panic rising. I clutched him tighter than ever.

"Minny... Mindy. I love you."

I lifted my face to him. I was a tear stained mess. "I love you too."

He tilted my chin and gently brushed his lips over mine and then he was gone. I closed my eyes and tried to stay upright.

Layla was closest and got there first. She clasped my hand. "Mindy. Are you alright?"

I shook my head weakly. "I just want to go home," I breathed. And I started to sob.

Layla held me close.

...........................................................

My parents rose to their feet when I entered. Even in my distress I noticed their anguished faces.

"What?" I demanded.

They exchanged looks. "There's something you need to see, darling." Mom looked like she wanted to add more but couldn't.

"It's about Lash," Dad finished what Mom couldn't say.

I went to stand before the TV aching and entirely confused.

It was the news story. A bank had been robbed. people had been injured. I made myself listen to the words the reporter was saying.

"One of the witnesses managed to capture a photo of the three asailants."

It was plastered on the screen and my heart stopped.

The person in the middle was undeniably Lash. I could hear a roaring in my ears. I sat down on the couch to prevent myself from falling.

I dragged my eyes away from him and felt my heart sink lower. On one side of him was Elsie Triat, the mind controller from our school and on the other side was... was Jake.

I sprinted away from the TV up the stairs and ripped open the note.

It only said, "_I'm sorry. I tried."_

I tore it into shreds.


	24. Banks

...

I had no intention of getting out of bed ever again. I know some would accuse me of being a typical dramatic teenager but I didn't care.

Sure I was being dramatic but this situation was anything but typical.

What kind of typical teenager gets to see her boyfriend on TV with two lunatics, robbing a bank no less? Ex-boyfriend, I reminded myself. Ex, ex, ex! It seemed more important now than ever to clarify that fact.

Lash robbing a bank wasn't totally out of the ream of possibility. He'd always fancied himself a villain and had dabbled in that area before. I thought his relationship with me had curbed his enthusiasm for that particular branch of employment but apparently not enough.

One of his accomplices, Elsie, was just a confused teenager. She was a bit petty and when she had decided to play with the minds of our group it hadn't led to anything good. However I couldn't see her hurting people seriously.

No, that would be left up to the third member and probably the leader of the group, Jake. He was dangerous and mentally unstable. Left to his own devices there was no telling what he would do. It would likely be something homicidal and that was what scared me the most.

Lash robbing a few banks was the least of my worries. I was concerned that, when Jake snapped, Lash would be dragged into something that he couldn't come back from. That he'd do something nobody could forgive.

That was only the top of the list of things bothering me and I was wallowing in every single terrible thing that flashed through my mind.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I ignored it. Whoever it was could go away.

There was a louder tap this time. I sighed. It seemed that, just when I wanted some alone time, everyone wanted some me time too.

"What?" I rasped. My voice was rusty from disuse. 48 hours in bed will do that to anyone.

My mom peaked around the corner. "Mindy?"

Why the question? Who did she expect to be lurking up here? Gollum? Actually I hadn't seen myself in a mirror recently so perhaps I was starting to resemble a cave-dweller.

I grunted in response and Mom took it as an invitation to come in. The first thing she did was crack open the window.

"It smells like something crawled in here to die," Mom observed.

I blinked at her. "That's probably me."

Mom didn't comment on that but she did wrinkle her nose. "You can't stay up here forever."

"Who's to say?" I countered, for the first time in a long time I sounded animated.

"Physics. You'll die of starvation, thirst... lack of TV."

Ah, my Mom the comedian. She didn't use her wit often but when she did it was side-splitting. Except, you know, when your heart was shattered into so many pieces it was leaking down your chest.

I rewarded her with a blank dead-pan stare.

"So are you thinking maybe you might consider going to school tomorrow?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "It seems unlikely."

Mom reached over and took my hand. She had apparently given up on the jokes as she was staring into my face seriously.

"Mindy, you can't keep doing this. You're stronger than this."

I bit my lip with tears feeling my eyes. I didn't want to cry again; I had a crying headache already and my whole body was exhausted from previous sobs.

"What if I'm not?" I asked weakly.

"You won't know until you try. You have to get out of bed and give living another go. I know break ups are terrible..."

I laughed humourlessly, interrupting my mother. "I think this is slightly more complicated than a mere break up. My ex is robbing banks with a crazy dude."

A ghost of a smile crossed Mom's lips. "Granted that is true but..."

"But what, Mom?" I demanded, interrupting her again.

"You didn't loose everything, did you? You still have friends that miss you and I'm sure would help you feel better."

I shut my mouth. I knew my friends would be missing me and worried to boot. Truth be told I missed them too. When I wasn't feeling numb there was a twinge inside that informed me I missed Layla and Magenta. I missed Warren's lovely arms and Will's kindness. Even Patrick's ridiculous rhyming.

In fact Mom was right. Being surrounded by the combination of my friends good qualities would distract me at the very least. If I was honest with myself their company would probably go a long way towards healing the broken bits inside of me.

The look on Mom's face let me know she considered this argument won. "So it's settled. You can hibernate for the rest of today but tomorrow you get up and go to school... after showering."

Ah her humour returneth. She shut the door quietly behind her and I heard muffled talking. Mom was filling in Dad. I swear to god I heard a high five. Parents hey!

My friends enveloped me into a giant hug when I arrived. Zach still had me entangled in his arms and all I could breathe was his too-strong deodorant.

Magenta noticed my wide eyes and laughingly extracted me from the embrace.

"You need CPR?" she asked casually.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm rallying." I mustered a grin for their enthusiastic greeting.

"How are you, Mindy?" Layla asked, sincerely concerned.

My smile was weak but I maintained it. "I'm better." It was an honest answer.

Warren clapped me on the shoulder, "first class, power practise." He was clearly adopting the typical male philosophy for when there was an emotional crisis. Avoid it at all cost. That was cool with me, I'd enjoy the distraction.

"Sweet. I get to kick you butt." My smile widened.

Will rolled his eyes. "Here we go again with the rivalry."

Even Coach Boomer looked pleased to see me when I walked into the room. Some times he was annoying as all heck but I guess he actually cared when his students got depressed or went postal and robbed a bank.

I paired off with Warren to work more on our fire work. I had two other tattoos that I could have started to use but I was still a novice. I wanted to perfect one power before moving on to another.

We started of slow, slinging experimental fireballs at each other, dodging them easily.

Warren sent two flying my way and quick succession, clearly having decided to push me a little. I dodged them but barely. Warren was smiling, obviously amused by my flustered nature. I had to stop surrounding myself with guys who enjoyed my discomfort.

He barely gave me time to recover before throwing one right where my feet were. I tripped over myself and landed square on my butt. I winced at the jarring through my back and felt the first twinge of annoyance.

Warren had pushed me a little too far, or maybe it was just the embarrassment from stumbling in front of an audience.

I flung a ball of fire of my own, halting his advance. He caught it easily with his hand.

Ok that was cool! I wish I could have done that but practice makes perfect.

Warren's eyes narrowed. He wasn't angry, I could tell by the fact the smile remained but I was making him concentrate.

Warren sent a steady stream of fire bursting out of his palms. I flung up a fire war that blocked the worst of it. I felt the heat on my face and the impact of Warren's attack forced a grunt from my lungs.

Sweat was starting to streak down my skin and I was breathing hard. I really needed to practice more and get fitter. The three tonnes of chocolate that I had eaten recently sat heavily in my gut. I knew that had to be my imagination what with digestion but maybe it was guilt.

Warren didn't even look like he was struggling. In fact he was enjoying the vigorous exercise

I was working up to another onslaught when our fight came to an abrupt stop. Will came skidding to a halt right next to us.

"Stop," he commanded in that self-assured voice only heroes had.

Warren put his hands up, confused. "It was just training, Will. I wasn't gonna hurt Mindy.

"Phft, like you could." I rolled my eyes.

Will shook his head, trying to get his thoughts organised enough to spit out what he was trying to say.

"There's been another robbery."

My heart stilled for a full five seconds. "What happened?" I demanded, grabbing Will's sleave.

"I don't know much. Lash and the other two broke into a bank."

"Is he ok?" that was the most important question at the moment.

"Look I called a group meeting. I'll bring everyone up to speed there. Come on." Will gestured at us to follow.

I was too stunned to argue and Warren followed to pair of us.

Will led us to a quiet room that seemed to hold the whole gang plus some. Lauren and Speed sat in a corner. Speed's foot jiggled. He obviously wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted action, not to be sitting around waiting.

Lauren laid a consoling hand on his arm. Layla shot me a sympathetic glance. When I raised my eye brows inquiringly she merely shrugged. Apparently no one but Will knew why we'd all been dragged here.

"You all know about the robbery, right?" Will didn't waste time with a preamble.

Everyone nodded as one.

"I don't know all the details but I do know one thing. They are still inside."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I don't understand what went wrong but the bank is surrounded by police and the three of them are still inside." Will looked at me briefly, avoiding too much eye-contact. He wasn't telling us everything, at least not yet.

"What aren't you telling us, Will?" Zach knew his best friend well enough to catch on too.

Will let out a sigh. "It's a hostage situation."

"Lash wouldn't hurt anyone," I blurted out. My heightened emotions making me misread the situation. Of course no one was worried about what Lash would do to a person. Lash's torments were limited to wedgies and swirlies. Jake, however, would do anything.

"I don't think you understand Mindy." Will's voice was gentle. "Lash IS the hostage. Well, him and Elsie."

My mouth dropped open. "Are you telling me that my ex has been betrayed by his partner in crime? What a freaking idiot."

Will looked a bit startled at my outburst. That didn't slow me down. I had a lot of rage and it was bubbling up my throat and out my lips in the form of words.

"I mean, could he just stay in high school. Nooooo. Not Lash. He had to go out and prove how big and bad ass he was. That dopey, lanky moron! I'm going to kick his ass."

Magenta raised an eloquent eyebrow.

Speed seemed unperturbed by my ranting. He'd had enough exposure to it over the months that it rolled right over him. "So I assume you have a plan?" That question was directed at Will.

Speed had figured out Will evidently hadn't just called this group chat to talk about our feelings.

Will nodded. "They've called the heroes in but I don't think they understand fully what Jake is capable of."

"While we do?" Lauren piped up for the first time.

"Yeah we do," Speed said. "So we go in?"

Will looked surprised that Speed had got it first. "Yeah."

"Wait! What?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Volunteers of course and we need a plan. A good one." Will looked at as all critically. His mind was already trying to factor in how we'd be useful.

"Count me in," Speed said, standing up. "I owe that dick a punch in the crotch."

"Who you talking about? Lash or Jake?" Magenta asked.

"Take your pick." Speed sounded angry at both of them.

Patrick was scribbling furiously. He apparently had a lot to say and wanted to skip the pesky writing.

"Let's do this thing." Zach pumped his arm in the air with characteristic enthusiasm.

Lauren cast a look at Speed. She opened her mouth to support her partner but Speed stopped her before she could talk.

"Lauren this is too dangerous. You can help with the planning but I'm not letting you go in."

"Partners don't abandon each other." Lauren's voice hitched a little.

"Partners don't force the other one into a stupid situation." Speed was adamant. Lauren relented. She realised that on this Speed was unmovable.

"Well I want in on the crotch punching," I said. That was the calmest way I could think of phrasing it.

"I suppose I can put off my anti-violence stance for a bit." Layla reached over and took my hand as she said it.

"And I can't let you idiots go in unsupervised," Magenta added.

"You probably need my intelligence," Ethan said, matter-of-factly.

Patrick clicked his fingers and Magenta took the note.

"'_I'm not sure how useful I'll be. I mean rhyming at Jake is not going to do anything too dramatic. But anything you need I'll do_,'" Magenta read. Patrick winked at me.

"Thanks Patrick," I said, my heart welling with emotion.

Will turned his eyes to Warren.

"Do you have to ask?" Warren cut his eyes to Layla as he said it. No way was he letting Will or Layla in there without him to watch their backs.

"So we have the team. Let's think up a plan." Will clapped his hands.

The room transformed into a flury of activity and noise.

Magenta met my gaze through all the movement.

"I don't think Lash is the only stupid one around town. I think we're gonna give him a run for his money."

"I absolutely agree with you." And with that last negative comment, we turned out attention to planning a rescue.

**AN: yes the first in a long time. It's amazing how life will interfere with stuff. Let me know what you think.**

**MD666 **


	25. Rescue

We all looked at the computer blankly. What had seemed a full proof plan ten minutes ago seemed to have a few holes in it now. Standing with me was Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Leila and Patrick. We made a motley crew, one half of a rescue group. Our flush of initial excitement and determination was fading.

Schematics? Why did someone have to mention schematics? I have no idea how to obtain schematics.

"This is stupid." I aired my opinion to the general collection of people.

"Kinda necessary though," Magenta countered.

I sighed. She was right. No point breaking into a bank if we didn't know our way around, super powers or not.

"Ok we all agreed that we need the plan but who knows anything about computers?" Leila asked.

As if sharing the same thought we all turned to look at Ethan who had picked that exact moment to start cleaning his glasses.

He noticed us staring at him. "What?" he asked, startled.

"C'mon Ethan. I shouldn't have to say it," Zach slapped him on the back.

"I guess I know some stuff about computers." Ethan looked uncertain.

I caught Patrick's eye and couldn't help feeling I knew what he was thinking when he arched one eyebrow. We had definitely bitten off more than we could chew.

"Do you know anything about hacking?" Magenta persisted. Ethan shrugged shyly.

Hope surged in fuelled by the absence of outright denial from Ethan.

"I'm not an expert," Ethan hastened to clarify.

"That will have to do," Leila said, leading Ethan to the seat in front of the monitor.

Ethan began tapping away; hesitantly at first but with an increasingly fluid motion.

I began to pace. I was starting to lose the momentum that intense emotion had infused me with. I was feeling hollow and a bit disjointed.

I sank abruptly into an available chair. The suddenness of the movement made Leila glance at me with concern but she didn't say anything. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands wondering how I ended up here.

I knew how I had ended up here. I had made a choice regarding a boy and it seemed like it was going to be bad choice.

I mentally shook myself. I wasn't going to give up on Lash already. He had made a bad decision, and a stupid one to boot but then again I knew I had known he was an idiot from the beginning. He was going to get scolded and probably slapped but he needed someone to believe in him. He needed me to believe in him. And rescue him. And I do believe I mentioned slap him.

Ethan let out a whistle.

"Was that a good whistle or a bad whistle?" Zach asked. He was leaning easily against the wall, apparently not perplexed by the seriousness of the situation.

Ethan didn't answer at first.

"Ethan?" my tone wasn't relaxed at all.

"Good," he hastened to assure me. "I mean I think so."

"Explain, nerd boy!" Magenta commanded.

"Well the building is old. So the original plans are probably in the library database. We will have the floor plan but not the security details."

"Which won't matter much," Patrick started.

"Because the police already know someone is in there," Magenta finished with a wicked grin.

I nodded. "Download those babies, Ethan. Then we can rendezvous with the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will dropped the heavy load in his arms at the feet of his class mates.

"Where are Leila and the others?" he asked after doing a quick body count.

"With Mindy getting schematics." Speed struggled with the word 'schematics.'

Warren smirked clearly at the idea of his friends crowded around a computer trying to extract information from it.

I chose that moment to make my entrance. I flung the door open with an open-palmed shove. The plans were in my raised fist.

"Ha!" I declared.

"I knew you could do it," Warren cheered feebly, surprised by our success.

"Save the ass-kissing, Warren. I saw that doubtful face." I spread the plans on the desk while Zach snapped his fingers victoriously, if dangerously close to Warren's nose.

"Did you get the equipment?" Leila asked Will.

"Certainly did. I flew home and raided my parents stuff."

"Lauren, Speed and I got into the school supplies," Warren said.

I looked at the pile of weapons on the floor and felt a tingle of apprehension. Those uniforms were pretty cool and only genuine heroes were supposed to wear them. My eyes skimmed over some uniforms that had obviously belong to criminals too.

I caught Speed's eye over the assembled hero & criminal paraphernalia. His eyes were narrowed with determination.

"Shot gun slapping him first," Speed said.

I shrugged. "Done."

Magenta raised her arm in the air. "Question? How do we avoid the police and beat the other superheroes in?"

"Huh?" I looked up from the plans of the bank.

"Well, everyone knows that Jake has telekinesis so I'm assuming that the heroes are probably making plans." Magenta noticed our glares. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Magenta's wrong," Lauren said slowly.

"Hey hey, there's the positivity we need," Zach said.

"Uh if Lauren is about to say a good thing, why isn't she smiling?" Ethan asked.

"Well the superheroes have a lot more practice at this then we do. Chances are they're already there." Lauren winced as if it was painful to say.

I threw my hands up in the air. "We suck!"

"We don't suck," Leila countered angrily.

"We can't compete with the police and the actual heroes." I shot back.

"And they don't know what they are getting into with Jake." Patrick pulled out the seat next to Warren, looking defeated.

"They just look like kids to the police. He'll kill them." Will paused as if his own words had only just sunk in. "He'll kill them."

"Maybe we should just leave this up to the proper superheroes?" Leila asked, defeated.

There was a morose silence in the room as we considered the magnitude of the problems.

Ethan mumbled something.

"Say what now?" Zach asked.

"We are proper superheroes." Ethan repeated.

"Yeah, in a few years maybe," Magenta snorted.

"No!" Ethan snapped. "Now! We've done this kind of thing before. We are underestimating ourselves. Now pull your heads out of your butts and think of a solution. I got schematics out of a computer for god's sake!"

There was another silence but this one was stunned. We had never seen Ethan lose his cool in such a dramatic way.

"Hell yeah!" Speed pumped his arm in the air. "Bring it on!"

Leila was smiling one of her rare devious smiles. "The police should be easy to elude."

"So it's just the superheroes we have to get around," Warren said.

I surveyed my group with a grin. "We're gonna need a really good distraction."

"I'm sorry; explain to me why I should help you again?" This incredulous question was combined with a hair flick. We were so doomed if our one shot wouldn't help us.

Penny looked at Speed and I derisively. The team had voted us two as having the best chance at persuading her to help us.

"Penny, I know you and Lash used to be friends. You have to help," I pleaded.

"Yeah we were."

"It's not our fault that you were forced to come back here," Speed said. "We all followed Gwen."

"I didn't blame you guys for that." Penny stomped her petite foot. "But you guys ditched me this year. You both rehabilitated and left me to be the only bad guy."

"Um does Penny have feelings?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"Apparently."

"She can also hear you," Penny growled. It was disconcerting hearing such a menacing sound out of such a pretty girl.

"Penny, you didn't actually try to become friends with... well, anyone." I said.

Penny shot me a withering look. "Duh. You guys are losers. But it still would have been nice to have been asked."

"Well my world just exploded." I pressed my fingers to my temples. We didn't have time for this emotional therapy. I can only imagine the time necessary to deal with Penny's latent issues of insecurity and bitchiness.

"Penny, you're the perfect person for this. If you help us rescue Lash-"

"And Elsie," I grumbled.

"Yeah I guess her too. But mostly Lash. If you help us don't you think you they might take you off the superhero black list of potential villains?"

"Does that mean I'll actually get out of this school this year?"

I nodded slowly. "No more ridiculous classes and dance lessons. No more summer camp."

Penny inhaled sharply. "Summer camp."

I knew we had her with those two words.

"What do I have to do?"

Speed and I high-fived.

"Ugh hopefully not that. I don't do team spirit."

I raised my eye at her cheerleading outfit.

Penny crossed her arms defensively. "Well, none of that genuine crap."

"Trust me, Penny, genuine is the last thing we need from you right now."

"Where did you get this outfit from, Will? The Xena shop?" I mumbled.

Will flushed. "It was all I could find to accommodate your specific needs."

"Yeah well, it's riding up my butt!" We were all wearing outfits made out of that strange material that looked like a cross between rubber and leather. Hopefully they would absorb the brunt of any impacts or take the edge of knife attacks, which were all too likely with Jake involved.

"Hey focus," Warren snapped.

"Sorry," we all murmured.

Scolded into paying attention to our current situation, I couldn't ignore my racing heart or the butterflies in my stomach.

Leila put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Totally!" The first part of the plan depended on me being able to do something that I wasn't a hundred percent sure I could do. I had been practicing but the pressure wasn't helping.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the eagle inked into my skin. The pornographic warrior outfit left my ribs exposed. I visualised the tattoo in my mind, imagining the bird moving. The eagle flexed its wings in my imagination, lifting up off my very skin.

I heard a gasp. Something must be happening but I stayed focused.

"It's working," Magenta whispered.

What was happening was a very weird sensation to describe. I could feel the eagle making movements in the sky, waiting for my direction. It had no thoughts, emotions or instinct. It was just a 3D picture.

I pushed it toward the bank, swooping high in the sky so it could take in the whole scene. It was exhausting keeping it away from my body and moving. I took a deep breath and put all my energy into keeping the bird in the air.

Hazy images were starting to form in my mind. "Ok everyone is still outside the building. There are other people in the building but they don't look too concerned. They think they are just kids apparently. Kids with guns."

"And they don't look concerned?" Lauren sounded confused.

"The superheroes are here. They think it's going to be ok. Either that or they just looked wicked calm."

"Mindy, are you ok?" Patrick sounded worried.

I could feel my body start to shake and sweat run down my face. Apart from the fire tattoo, the others were still new territory.

"Just a little bit longer," I said through gritted teeth. I pushed the bird closer to the windows. I just had to see if Lash was still ok.

His face flashed in my mind and I released my control of the bird. It rushed back into my body and I felt it seep back into my skin like it was a brand. My eyes flew open and my head dropped back against the wall I was sitting against.

Lash was alive though looking a little worse for wear. He had a cut above his eyebrow and blood had smeared across his forehead as though he had used the back of his hand to wipe it out of his eyes. He had obviously been defiant and punished for it. That was the guy I loved.

"Wow," I breathed. "I'm beat." I looked at the eagle tattoo. The skin was angry and raised, just like it had been when I had first had it done. I brushed my fingers across it and they came away bloody. I flinched in pain.

"Do you want to stay here?" Warren asked.

I shot him an incredulous look. Did he seriously think I would come this far and leave Lash to be rescued by a bunch of misfits. Granted they were my bunch of misfits and I had a lot of faith in them but I wanted to keep an eye on the potential chaos.

I bit my lip and wiped my fingers on my clothes.

Lauren's phone beeped. "Penny, Ethan and Speed are in position," she said reading the text. Originally Speed had forbidden Lauren from joining the expedition but I suppose she used her feminie wiles and negotiated her way into coming.

The other three had made their way through the underground system where Ethan would use his liquid abilities to seep up through a locked man-hole in the back. After opening it for Penny and Speed, Penny would create a distraction. Speed would grab Ethan and get the hell out of dodge as fast as he could. They would back us up once we could enter.

According to the eagle the main bad guy action was happening in the front.

"It's going to happen soon then." Zach was bouncing on the balls of his feet, full of nervous energy.

"We should get down there," Will said, standing up. We followed his lead. Will was going to take point in this fight. He was the only one with leadership quality in abundance.

We left the rooftop of the nearby building. I was painfully aware of how conspicuous we were. We had coats over our noticeable clothing but we were still a big pack of teenagers and we stood out.

I kept my head down and tried to move as fast as I could. If we timed it perfectly with Penny's distraction then no one would even notice us slip by.

Warren's hand hovered near my elbow. As my training partner he was aware how much using the tattoos still took out of me. I suspected he thought I was totally over my head with this mission. He was a thousand percent right.

I brushed my fingers over my right wrist where the fringe of my fire tattoo was. I was going to limit myself to using fire as a weapon. I would do anything to save Lash but I was no good to him dead or too exhausted to move. I'd become nothing more than a burden.

Jake was dangerous. I was hoping that sheer numbers would be enough to overpower him. Once we got Lash, and Elsie, out of the way then the superheroes would hopefully come in and take Jake out.

We heard a commotion, doors flung open and people surged out. Hundreds of people running in all different directions. Well hundreds of versions of one person. Penny's incredibly useful power was causing an epic distraction.

"I didn't know she could turn into that many people," I whispered to Warren.

He just shook his head at the chaos. The police were grabbing at people clearly baffled, suspecting a trap. This one even threw the superheroes. I saw Will's parents examining the sea of Pennys, looking for one of the bad guys to be amongst them.

Our group, tiny in comparison, used the girls as cover to slide into the bank. Some of us had to stoop so the diminutive cheerleader could provide the necessary cover. Zach pulled the door shut behind us and raised himself out of the hunch.

"Let's do this, bitches!" He cracked his knuckles as we turned to reward him with blank silence.

Magenta furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at him.

"We need to focus, Team," Will scolded.

I nodded grimly. Will was right. No time to joke around if we were going to get in and out relatively unscathed.

Leila looked toward the stairs, up which we knew what we were going to find. A bunch of scared bank employees, a misguided teen girl, my Lash... and a psychopath.

"Not too late to consider being a lawyer. We could just walk back out of this foyer," Patrick said but not with any real conviction. I don't think he believed anyone of this group would walk back out.

I rewarded him with a weak grin. "Nah, wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."

Magenta snorted. "Yeah, what a glorious day." Speed and Ethan picked that time to join us, flushed with the success of the first stage of the plan.

"It's anarchy out there." Ethan delivered this fact in a boasting way. He clearly didn't feel any moral twinges at misleading the police.

"Ok I'll lead," Will said, still all business. Warren's face was serious too, mind on the job.

Before we had a chance to take another step I heard a sing song voice that chilled the blood in my veins.

"I sense new guests to play with." Jake's voice floated down the stairs, without a hint of irony. He didn't give any indication he thought the word 'guest' was a poor choice or that he was using it sarcastically. He was literally insane. Or _more _insane!

I felt Leila shiver next to me and we grasped hands for an instance. Something about Jake just made you want human contact. I think it was the vacant eyes and the voice devoid of any warm emotion.

Will gave no indication that he was affect ted and he began walking towards the stairs. Speed back him up, his eyes narrowed with determination. Warren walked shoulder to shoulder with Speed, his face calm but his body taunt. Ready for action.

It made sense for the three boys to lead as they had the strongest super powers. Leila and I came next; voted the next most powerful. The others brought up the rear.

We appreciated the partner system because it was a good idea but after only a year we hadn't perfected it. Our best chance was to send in our powerful gunners. The others would work on getting the normal people out of harm's way. If our first line failed then the others would go for help as soon as possible.

I wasn't so arrogant that I didn't think there was a possibility we might eventually need the professional superheroes to help. As long as Lash was accounted for and not a target they could do what they wanted to with Jake. My vote was put him in a box somewhere they could watch him through a reinforced window.

My whole body tingled with anticipation as Will took his first steps into the other room. I wasn't expecting Jake to try and take us out with a sneak attack. He thrived off fear and the terror in his victims eyes. If he thought he could, he would drag this out as long as possible. Before he made a move he was going to assess the situation. Which suited me just fine.

My stomach had turned to lead by the time I emerged into the room. My eyes swept the area, taking in the terrified hostages, huddled and crying. I only barely registered them; I knew who I was specifically searching for.

Lash was still on his feet. His expression was rebellious. The blood I had seen through the Eagle's eyes had dried, creating an eerie Halloween mask. Our eyes locked and his expression changed dramatically. I watched an array of emotions fly across his face. Surprise at seeing me, love, fear for me, shame at what he had done; all featured before he regained control. Lash's face was now downright murderous. No blank calm for my baby and all hi anger was directed at Jake.

I have no idea what he would have seen on my face. My knees just about collapsed with relief at seeing him still standing. I wanted to keep drinking in his image with my eyes but I reminded myself now was not the time. If we got out of this, I would have plenty of time to stare at Lash.

Jake was grinning manically; not at all concerned that he was confronted with a ten strong force. He was very confident in the efficiency of his powers. But I had faith in the combined strength of ours.

"You know why we're here, Jake!" Will said steadily.

The grin on Jake's face vanished as if it had never been. "I figure you're here to release these things." His voice was bland and he gestured toward the hostages and Lash.

I caught Lash's eyes again and tried to indicate that he should begin edging toward our side so they could present a united front. Almost imperceptibly Lash shook his head and made a move almost like looking over his should but much, much subtler.

I took in Lash's surroundings, for the first time looking beyond my boyfriend. He was standing in front of a cowering heap on the ground. With a gasp I realised it was Elsie and she wasn't cowering, she was unconscious. There was blood on the floor, clearly seeping out of her body. There was a knife lying discarded on the ground too.

I took a calming breath. I tried to evaluate the situation intellectually. She had to be alive otherwise Lash wouldn't be standing guard of her body. I heard Patrick mutter a curse under his breath. Everyone else had noticed Elsie too but they were keeping their reactions small. Nobody wanted to draw Jake's attention back to the broken girl.

Will was still on mission. "You don't have to hurt these people anymore, Jake." He was still trying to reason with him which I knew would get him nowhere.

Jake pretended to consider it for half a second before shaking his head again. "But I kinda want to, Will. Don't worry I'll include you all. Especially you." The last bit was directed at me.

Lash let out something akin to a snarl. Jake flicked his eyes toward the sound and I realised what we doing wrong. We were being too cautious. We had to be bigger and bolder, engage his attention in a more dramatic way. It might set him off but no one could sneak any hostages out in this environment. We needed a bit of disorder.

I stepped forward and somehow found my voice. "If you like pain so much, Jake, maybe you should be on the receiving end for a change," I sneered. My voice didn't shake and it was a little louder than I intended.

Jake zoned in on me like a shark that smelled blood. A hunter oblivious to anything but his prey. Warren took another step closer, becoming more physically imposing with every invasive step.

Will was still negotiating but he was moving forward too.

Jake ignored every word out of Will's mouth, no longer interested in indulging the pantomime now that someone had challenged him out right.

"But I much prefer inflicting pain." The look on his face was subhuman. Craving blood as much as the fear now. His mental condition had deteriorated. He may have tricked Lash into thinking that he was going to rob the banks for money but they real reason was new victims and infamy.

"You're not going to have much luck with us then," Speed said. We were advancing on Jake now; it wasn't like proximity made any difference with Jake's power. The closer we were the more we could shield the others to do the work they needed to. There was a tiny bit of movement and I knew they had started the evacuation.

Jakes eyes were darting back and forward, taking in our faces. I could see his mind working and shoulders tense. He was starting to feel trapped. This was both good and bad for us. Good that we had his attention; good that we had him on edge and he might make a mistake; but bad for us, because he was about to snap.

Will cocked his head. "Last chance, Jake." There was a potent silence as the offer hung in the air.

Warren, never known for his patience, broke first. "Enough of this," he said. His arms from the forearm down ignited. Before any of us had a chance to react he flung a fireball at Jake, who dodged with an inhuman agility.

With a flick of Jake's wrist, Warren was sent flying backwards. Lucky for Speeds natural gift otherwise Warren would have collided with him. As it was Warren hit the floor with an impact that drove the air from his lungs.

Leila gasped in horror before whirling back to face Jake, her eyes narrowed and angry. Warren was getting to his feet. He was a bit shaky but otherwise unscathed. Thankfully Warren was made of resilient stuff.

Jake took a threatening step forward and Leila sent a flurry of vines out binding his movement. Warrens hand was on fire already. That snapped me out of my witness role. Warren had just been slammed into the ground and he was already in attack mode again.

I took a breath and focused on bringing the fire into my hands. It streamed up my back, over my shoulder and into my arms. I conjured a ball of flames into my palm. I was startled by how much it took out of me. The eagle had really exhausted me. My knees collapsed, when I threw the fire at Jake. It went wide and collided with his arm.

Jake's arm was singed and from the hiss of pain it was evident the burn had hurt him. Warren sent his own assault but he was still shaky and his burnt Jake's leg.

The flames sent the vines into retreat though and Jake was free. He was initially distracted by his two new wounds. Will took advantage of the moment and swung a punch at Jake's face that should have ended it but Jake regained control at the last second and deflected the powerful blow.

We had formed a semi circle around him, finally settling on a tactic. If we kept him preoccupied enough then he wouldn't be able to use his power effectively and eventually one of our strong blows would hit him and incapacitate him.

Speed zipped back and forward, landing sharp hits, that would sting and irritate. Every time Jake tried to move, Lash was there with his long arms, grabbing his clothes, tripping and basically hindering his movement.

Warren and I were sending fireballs that weren't doing as much damaged as we hoped. We didn't want to kill Jake but he seemed to be immune to the pain of lesser potency. Leila had replaced Lash as Elsie's guard.

Will was getting closer and closer. Jake saw his time was limited. His next display of power drew a grunt from his lips but sent a shock wave of energy out, throwing us all off our feet. The boys caught the brunt of it but Leila and I were knocked down too.

My stomach tightened and my mouth gaped ineffectually, trying to draw in breath. I pulled myself up onto my knees. Will was stirring but Warren, Lash and Speed had hit the far wall and were still.

I looked up at Jake. His face was murderous and I prepared myself for the next onslaught. There were footsteps and voices in the bottom level of the bank. The superheroes were here.

I coughed and sweet oxygen filled my lungs. I flicked my eyes back to my friends quickly. Everyone was moving, gingerly.

Jake was backing away. He knew with the superheroes, he wouldn't be able to do defeat them. He turned away and started outright running.

I felt fury flood my veins. He was going to get away! I reacted purely on instinct. If I had thought it through it would have known it was a bad idea. Very bad for me.

I was on my feet, propelled by the hate in my system. Jake had messed with my life more than any person had a right to.

Almost without conscious thought, I raised my arm and felt the ink bubbling under my skin, ready for my direction and crackling with energy.

With a scream I ripped it out of my skin, into reality and shooting towards Jake back. The lightening shot into him and he shrieked in pain. He fell to the ground twitching and jerking. After a moment he lay still. I didn't know if he was dead. I wasn't sure if I even cared.

The lightening shot back into my arm and the residual electricity ran through my body. My arm was a bloody mess, much worse than my ribs. Even though I was used to the fire tattoo my back still felt raw from overuse. I felt something warm and wet trickle over my lips; my nose was bleeding too. Distantly I thought about how much blood there was in the bank.

I felt myself falling. This time it happened in slow motion. I could hear someone shout my name but they sounded far away. It was almost a relief to be on the ground. My body was shattered.

I was aware of the commotion in the room. Superheroes flooding in, followed by the police. I blinked slowly and a ghost of a smile played across my lips. Someone took my hand and Lash's face swum into focus.

His hair was falling over his eyes and his expression was frantic. I tried to lift a hand to brush his hair back but it was too heavy to move.

I just wanted sleep. Lash was speaking but now it was like I was cut off by a fog. Nothing was getting through.

I grinned once more at Lash, trying to convey all the love I felt. Then my eyes shut and I was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was propped up in bed and sunlight was streaming in my window. I was surrounded by cards and balloons. There used to be chocolate... but I had eaten the chocolate.

After two days in hospital assessing my state, I was relieved to have spent the last four days at home.

Though now, I was starting to get antsy. One room was not great for long periods of time.

Things couldn't be better. I had no permanent damage. The doctors said I had suffered from extreme exhaustion. My back, ribs and arm was still tender. The tattoos had scabbed over just like they were new. I hadn't even attempted to use my powers since but I could still feel the ability to use the tattoos simmering under the surface.

It was nice to know that when I was ready, I could start training again.

Jake was in jail. A special cell somewhere far away. The lightening strike had altered him. He didn't talk and he was docile. I knew I should feel bad about destroying his mind but I couldn't work up many negative emotions. I was too happy.

Penny was almost reformed. Her new act of heroism had her considering legal avenues of employment. Though as far as I could tell it hadn't made her the slightest bit less bitchy. Elsie was recovering fast but still in hospital.

Speed and Lauren had apparently kissed in triumph when Jake had gone down. They were going steady now and I was glad. Speed needed Lauren's sanity and calm nature.

Patrick had been motivated to get into law enforcement. His rhyming might hinder him but he said he was interested in looking into profiling. He could help out that way he had told me. He was happy to have a backstage role.

No chance of that happening to Zach. He was still enthused by the partnership plan and every time I saw him he talked loudly about how him and Will would defeat criminals worldwide.

Ethan would just shake his head. He was content to sit in the corner of my room with a book while the rest of us gossiped. I was relieved he didn't have a malicious bone in his body and we didn't have to worry about another evil genius.

Magenta didn't talk much about the future. She seemed more the content to have done the good deed and be alive. She wanted to take things as they came.

Warren didn't say much at all. He ruffled my hair affectionately when he saw me and grinned a lot. Warren was relaxed and at peace with his situation. We hadn't been the friends he imagined having but we'd do. And after being a hero twice, no one compared him to his dad.

Leila and Will had sorted out their issues. I had no idea if they would last forever but they seemed totally in love for now. She seemed a little more comfortable with the use of violence in the most extreme circumstances. Will was still Will. Confident, reliable and stable; still very much the leader of our ragtag bunch.

The clock hit ten am and like clockwork I heard footsteps on the stairs.

The door opened and Lash stepped into my room. He had visited me every day since the event. He was careful to keep his distance and never stayed more than an hour as if afraid he would tire me out.

I sighed. I loved seeing Lash but I was sick of the wary act. I thought after everything we had been through it would have straightened himself out.

"Do me a favour?" I said before he had a chance to take a seat in the far seat.

"Of course."

Too compliant and he hadn't teased me once.

"Sit here," I patted the bed beside me.

He paused and I raised my eyebrows, daring him a little.

He slowly walked over. Lash sat down next to me.

I took his hand. I had considered my approach for days and had decided to go for simple.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

This startled him. "How can you ask that? I felt like I was dying when I watched you fall."

I slapped him sharply. "Then what the hell is going on?" I demanded. He had a stunned look and a red mark from where I hit him. Whatever, I owed him that one.

"Sheesh Minny, don't ease into it." The use of my nickname calmed and strengthened me.

Lash couldn't look me in the eye. "How could you still want me?"

I put my hand on his cheek and forced eye contact. "Because you're you," I said gently. "Because when it counted, you made the right decision. When it counted you acted like a hero."

He covered my hand with his own and held it to his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

When Lash opened his eyes he had a new sense of determination in his eyes. He looked like he'd made a decision.

He mirrored my movements, cupping my face in his own hands.

"I love you," he said steadily and leaned in to kiss me softly. My stomach dropped and my heart thundered.

"I love you too... this better not be the part before you say goodbye."

"How could I say goodbye again? You'd just stalk me."

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Watch it buddy."

He kissed me again and this time when I sighed, it was contentment.

Yes, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: And that is the end. I know it is epic but I wanted to end on a decent chapter. Thoughts? Compliments? I appreciate all the support and the people who have stuck with the story over the years. It's been fun. Takecare everyone.**

**MD666**


End file.
